Sasuke y Sakura, nuestra historia
by Sakurass
Summary: Gracias a una misión Sakura trae de vuelta a Sasuke. ¿Cómo será la vuelta a casa del moreno? ¿Podrán juntos superar todos los problemas? y lo más importante... ¿Podrá ella perdonarle todos sus errores?
1. Prólogo

**...Sasuke y Sakura, nuestra historia...**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias: **El fic esta colocado en "T" ya sabes si eres muy chiquito/a no _deberías_ leerlo… :P

**Capítulo primero**

Prólogo

Sasuke Uchiha

Oscuridad, era la primera palabra que aparecía en su mente cada vez que entraba en su cuarto… era la última puerta, al fondo de un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Ese era el lugar donde había vivido los últimos cinco años, desde que dejó Konoha. Su vida en esos momentos se resumía en una palabra: entrenar. ¿Entrenar para qué? Para se más fuerte, para conseguir el poder necesario para vengar la muerte de su clan. Desde luego había mejorado enormemente, Orochimaru le enseñaba todo lo que podía, y para un Uchiha no hay nada que no se pueda conseguir. El menor de lo Uchihas se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, desayunaba dios sabe que, por que si de algo estaba seguro es que a eso no se le podía llamar comida, y se dirigía al dojo de entrenamiento. Entrenaba antes y después de comer, al finalizar el día se daba un buen baño y se tiraba en su cama a meditar, hasta que se quedaba dormido… Esa era su rutina, y bueno… muy de vez en cuando Orochimaru le daba alguna pequeña misión, eso si, siempre vigilado por Kabuto, a veces pensaba que el peligris le hacía de niñera, Orochimaru ordenaba a Kabuto acompañarle para tenerlo lo más controlado posible, ya faltaba poco para que el cuerpo de Sasuke fuera suyo y no iba a echar a perder todo su trabajo por un descuido…

Kabuto y Sasuke acababan de llegar de una misión, la cual consistía en recoger una serie de pergaminos, libros y cuadernos y traerlos hasta la guarida. Ambos ya le habían entregado a Orochimaru lo que había pedido y se disponían a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, hasta que uno se decidió ha hablar…

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Sasuke-kun, la misión fue un éxito -dijo Kabuto

-Hmp –se limitó a contestar Sasuke con un aire desanimado

-No me verás en unos días, iré a una misión

-Al fin buenas noticias… -entró a su cuarto, dando un portazo en la cara de Kabuto-

La habitación de Sasuke era bastante amplia, a pesar de que no había ventanas, siempre procuraba tener un par de lámparas encendidas, en el centro de la habitación y justo enfrente de la puerta, se encontraba una cama amplía, con dos mesillas de noche una a cada lado, un gran armario a la derecha y un escritorio lleno de cuadernos y pergaminos a la izquierda. Había otra puerta en la habitación que conducía a un baño. Las paredes de piedra, y el barniz oscuro de los muebles, le daban a la habitación ese toque, como decía él, de oscuridad. Estaba cansado, aguantar a Kabuto dos días consume energías, después de darse un merecido baño, se vistió con un pantalón oscuro que usaba para dormir y se recostó en el centro de la cama, mirando hacía en techo, como si fuera la cosa más emocionante…

"Ya falta poco para que Orochimaru se quede con mi cuerpo, y yo aun no soy lo bastante fuerte" –suspiró-

"Me gustaría saber que están haciendo en estos momentos Sakura y el dobe"

Con el nombre de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en la mente se fue quedando dormido…

Sakura Haruno

Ya llevaba un buen rato maldiciendo la cosa que más odiaba en la vida, "eso" que para lo único que sirve es para molestar, si al menos no hiciera tanto ruido… Su maldito despertador como cada mañana volvía a despertarla… una cabecita rosada se asomaba entre las sabanas, entre insultos y maldiciones se fue desperezando, se tallaba los ojos mientras con la mano libre oteaba en busca del aparato el cual aun no paraba de sonar. Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, y se dirigió al baño, por el camino se fue quitando el pijama, como todas las mañana se duchaba con agua fría. Diez minutos más tarde salió del baño y se dirigió al closet, como hoy no tenía entrenamiento podía ponerse lo que quisiera y se decidió por unos pantalones negros ajustados una camisa de tirantes de exactamente el mismo color de sus ojos y unos zapatos finos verdes. Desde hacía unos meses había sido ascendida a jounin, y decidió irse a vivir sola. Hoy como casi todas las mañanas iba a desayunar con su "equipo", antes de salir de su piso se miro al espejo. En el ya no veía a la inocente niña de 12 años veía a toda una mujer independiente, y no por su aumentado busto que hacía que muchos hombres torcieran la cabeza para mirar por donde ella pasaba ni por sus facciones más finas, si no por que los años en los que lloró por Sasuke habían acabado, no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, no sabía si odiarlo o quererlo, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verle… y solo dios sabe cuanto lo echaba de menos… Pero en fin, ella más no podía hacer, solo esperar que él regresase y recibirle con los brazos… ¿abiertos?

El equipo 7

Otra vez tenía que esperar… a Sai y a Naruto se les estaba empezando a pegar la manía de cierto sensei peligris de llegar tarde, estaba en un pequeño bar, donde solían desayunar, siempre se sentaban en una mesa de madera con dos bancos, al final del establecimiento, después de casi diez minutos esperando el primero llegó.

-Buenos días –dijo Sai sentándose en el mismo banco que ella-

-Buenos días –le respondió con un deje enfado-

-No te enfades princesita no volverá a pasar

-Eso dijiste la última vez… -Al estableciendo había entrado una cabellera rubia de ojos azules, que nada más ver a sus compañeros se dirigió hacia "su" mesa-

-Buenos días

-Buenos días –le respondieron los que estaban sentados en la mesa

-Siempre tienes que ser tú el que se pone al lado de Sakura-chan –le dijo Naruto a Sai-

-Por que tú siempre llegas el último dobe

-No me llames dobe, baka

-Y tu no me llames baka, dobe –Naruto se sentó enfrente de la pelirosa y el pelinegro-

"No se por que a Naruto le cae tan mal Sai si es idéntico a Sasuke" –pensó Sakura-

-Sakura-chan tenemos una misión, hay que entregarle un pergamino a una vieja amiga de Tsunade

-¿Cuándo salimos?

-Mañana por la mañana, y baka no llegues tarde a Sakura-chan y a mi no nos gusta tener que esperar por un teme como tú –Dijo Naruto con sonrisa de superioridad y cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho-

"Mira quien fue a hablar" –Pensaron Sakura y Sai con una gotita en la cabeza-

Los tres desayunaron y a la media hora se estaban despidiendo en la puerta del local…

-Me voy a ver a la vieja a su despacho, ya voy yo por la copia del pergamino, así que nos vemos mañana por la mañana, en el puente a la hora de siempre –Naruto se despedía con una mano mientras salía corriendo hacia el despacho de la vieja Tsunade-

-Yo me voy a casa, adiós –se despidió Sakura-

-te acompaño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer -Sakura miró de mala manera a Sai-

–Ni pienses que te voy a hacer la comida como la última vez

-¿Crees que solo te acompaño para que me hagas la comida?

-Si –contestó segura la pelirosa-

-vale tienes razón¿me haces la comida? –dijo sonriendo el pelinegro-

-No –le contestó Sakura riendo-

-Sai se puso enfrente de la pelirosa para que parara, dobló un poco las rodillas para quedar a la misma altura que la pelirosa y con cara de cachorrito abandonado le dijo –por favor…

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? –Dijo Sakura poniendo los brazos en jarras -Sai negó con la cabeza- Vale pero que no se te haga costumbre –dijo Sakura medio enserio medio riendo, en el fondo Sai la ayudaba a no pensar en Sasuke y era un buen amigo en quien podía confiar, ambos retomaron en rumbo al departamento de la pelirosa.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sin Kabuto molestando alrededor es como más le gustaba entrenar a Sasuke, estaba en medio de un descampado, con su espada en la mano estaba perfeccionando sus movimientos, luchaba con un enemigo imaginario, pero había que admitir que no cualquiera haría un entrenamiento tan perfecto como el que estaba realizando el pelinegro. Aun así su mente no estaba completamente centrada en su espada…

"Esto es ridículo, hace meses que entreno solo" –Pensaba mientras ondeaba la espada-

"¿Para que me fui?, ni si quiera tengo a alguien contra quien luchar" –guardó su espada y se sentó en el suelo- "aunque prefiero estar solo que con la molestia de Kabuto a mi alrededor" molestia, esa palabra siempre le ponía melancólico, le recordaba ciertos ojos verdes…

"nunca pensé que llegaría a echarla de menos…" –y es que cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra molestia siempre veía una cabeza rosada en su mente

"si hasta sueño con ella, Sakura…"

-¿Esto es lo que haces cuando Kabuto no supervisa tu entrenamiento? –Le preguntó una voz áspera-

-si –le contesto Sasuke con un deje de aburrimiento –y si no te gusta te puedas marchar, Orochimaru

Mientras Sasuke se levantaba, la serpiente sacaba rápidamente un kunai, el pelinegro dio un giro rápido y enfrentó kunai contra kunai…

-Más vale que entrenes, no necesito un cuerpo débil

-El pelinegro con su sonrisa de superioridad se guardó el kunai y le dio la espalda –Y a ti más te vale que no te metas en mis asuntos, puede que decida marcharme

-Antes de que te vayas te mataré

-Por ahora no tendrás que hacerlo, pero te recuerdo que estás aquí para hacerme más fuerte –Sasuke empezó a elevar la voz.- y si ni siquiera me entrenas no se como vas a conseguirlo

-Si quieres entrenamiento eso tendrás –Ambos se lanzaron a una batalla, que aunque fuera un entrenamientos se esforzarían en hacer saber al otro quien era el mejor.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sakura, entraba en su departamento seguida por un pelinegro llevando un par de bolsas en cada mano de sus manos.

-Parezco tu esclavo –le reprochó el pelinegro-

-Si te quejas no te hago la comida

-Si llegó a saber que me haces recorrer media Konoha para que te compres ropa y aun encima me haces cargar con ella hasta aquí no vengo

-En el fondo se que te diviertes –Sakura dejó las bolsas en su habitación y entro en el amplio salón donde estaba Sai

-¡Uy! si ver a una loca que se pasa media hora decidiendo que par de zapatos comprar, para después acabar comprándose los dos pares –Sai trataba de contenerse la risa-

-No estoy loca, además los zapatos son importantes

-Sai se estaba riendo mientras se tiraba en el sofá y cogía el mando del televisor-

-¿Qué estas cómodo? –le preguntaba la pelirosa que lo observaba con una mirada irónica a unos metros de él

-Si ¿me traes unas galletas?

-Sakura le estampo un cojín en la cara –Ahora vengo –dijo mientras entraba en la cocina

-¡Con chocolate! -le gritó Sai desde el salón

-Sakura le lanzó el paquete desde la puerta de la cocina -¿qué quiere el señorito para comer?

-¡mmm! Arroz con curry –le contestó

-Sakura empezó a preparar la comida, y es que le encantaba cocinar, sobretodo pasteles, la razón por la que Sai aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerle una visita a la pelirosa y auto invitarse a comer… Después de media hora, no había nada interesante en la tele, así que fue a echarla un vistazo a "su" comida, y de paso echarle un vistazo a la cocinera…

-Sai vete poniendo la mesa –le pidió de espaldas la pelirosa-

-¿Que se dice?

-Se dice: si quieres comer pon la mesa –Sakura 1 Sai 0-

-Con un por favor bastaba

-Sai ya había acabado de poner los platos sobre la mesa y ahora estaba apoyado en ella, mirando la figura de Sakura, le costaba admitirlo pero hacía unos meses que había notado cierta atracción por la pelirosa, además Sakura era la única que no lo trataba como el sustito de Sasuke… solo faltaban los vasos y estaban en el estante que quedaba enfrente de la pelirosa, más arriba que su cabeza.

Sai se acercó despacio, abrió el estante y se quedó casi pegado a la espalda de la pelirosa con los vasos en la mano, Sakura había terminado de cocinar y al darse la vuelta se encontró a la distancia de unos cinco centímetros del torneado cuerpo del moreno, eso no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad, y había que admitirlo, Sai era muy, muy guapo… subió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros mirando directamente a sus ojos color esmeralda, ambos fueron acercando sus rostros a la vez que cerraban sus ojos, hasta que… en un momento de lucidez la pelirosa se dio la vuelta, cogió la olla en donde estaba la comida, y esquivo al pelinegro mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, puso la comida encima de la mesa, Sai la siguió y colocó lo restante…

Mientras la temperatura de sus cuerpos y el latir de sus corazones se regulaban ambos empezaron a comer… "Lo mío si que es autocontrol…" -pensó Sai-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Hoy había sido un día duro para el menor de los Uchiha, pero en su cara se asomaba una sonrisa radiante. Había que admitir que el Orochimaru, con el que se había enfrentado hoy, no era el mismo que había luchada el tercero, ese combate le costó caro a la serpiente, pues Sasuke muy pronto lo superaría, y el pelinegro era consciente de ello, si llegaba un momento en el que Orochimaru no tuviera nada más que enseñarle, no duraría en seguir su camino lo más lejos posible de la serpiente, por ahora no podía, aun le quedaba algo que aprender de su "sensei" y además no tenía a donde ir. Por que no estaba seguro que a estás alturas aun lo fueran a recibir en Konoha. Pero de todas formas hoy se había superado, a la serpiente le costó seguir su ritmo y lo que recibió Sasuke fueron unos raspones y una pequeña herida en uno de los costados. Pero eso no era lo mejor, había escuchado que un equipo de Konoha iba a una aldea próxima a dejar un pergamino a una anciana, quien sabe a lo mejor tenía suerte y podía ver a sus viejos amigos, aunque no tuviera el valor de hablar con ellos al menos vería que tal estaban...

"Seguro que el dobe aun sigue babeando por Sakura" –Sasuke estaba tirado boca arriba en su cama

"Aunque no tienen por que ser ellos… hay muchos equipos en Konoha"

"De todas forma no pierdo nada con ir hasta allá, seguramente llegarán a la noche a la aldea, así que tengo tiempo…"

No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, estuvo a punto de besar a… a ¡Sai!, menos mal que se movió a tiempo, por que ella no quería besarlo¿no…?

Era ya de noche y ambos estaban en la puerta del departamento de Sakura, la pelirosa estaba apoyada en el marco, despidiéndose del moreno…

-Mejor ya me voy…

-Si bueno… adiós –la pelirosa procuraba no cruzar la mirada con la del moreno-

-Adiós –Sai se acercó lentamente, la pelirosa mantenía la mirada baja pero pudo sentir como su compañero de equipo, le daba un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda-

Mientas Sai se dirigía a su casa con una pequeña sonrisa, la pelirosa, sentada en el suelo y apoyada contra la pared, luchaba por que el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas desapareciera-

"Baka pero que te pasa solo es un beso" –Se levantó a un con las mejillas encendidas y fue directa a dormir, eso si con una hermosa sonrisa aun más grande que la que Sai tenía dibujada en estos momentos.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

A pesar de que era tarde, Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo detenidamente un pergamino junto con su ayudante Shizune.

-Según Jiraiya, hace tiempo que Orochimaru ya debía a ver poseído el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke… no lo entiendo

-Tsunade-sama puede ser que Jiraiya-sama se haya equivocado, puede ser que Orochimaru ya haya conseguido su objetivo

-No lo creo, si ese viejo verde es bueno en algo, que no sea mirar mujeres, es en recopilar información

-Tiene razón –Shizune suspiró- aunque también puede ser que Sasuke no este preparado…

-A Orochimaru no le importa que el Uchiha este o no este preparado, creo que a Orochimaru le falta algo… quizá este intentando averiguar la manera de hacer un jutsu permanente

-¿jutsu permanente? –Pregunto Shizune con mucha curiosidad-

-Este pergamino… bueno lo que queda de él se lo arrebató, uno de nuestros ambus a un ninja del sonido.

-¿Y la otra parte? –Preguntó Shizune observado que al pergamino le faltaba la mitad-

-Ese maldito ninja del sonido se llevó la parte restante…

-¿Y por que se lo envía a… bueno a esa vieja amiga suya?

-Por que no tengo ni la más remota idea que es lo que pone… y si aun encima solo tengo una mitad es como si no tuviera nada… Shinju, como se llama mi amiga es especialista en diferentes lenguas incluso algunas muertas –Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa- con suerte pueda que ella se capaz de al menos traducir el texto…

-entiendo

-Bueno Shizune, será mejor que descansemos, intentar leer algo de lo que no sabemos absolutamente nada es inútil–Tsunade se reía mientras se dirigía a la salida del despacho-

-Hai, Tsunade-sama –Shizune, salió detrás de su maestra cerrando la puerta tras de si.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo :p espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis vuestra opinión. ¡cuídense!


	2. La misión

****

****

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review :p, y a los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, me alegro de que os haya gustado, aquí el segundo capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo segundo**

La misión

Sakura estaba ya casi preparada, su traje consistía en unas botas negras, con poco tacón, un pantalón corto de color negro, una camisa de tiras blanca y una torera de manga larga a juego con el pantalón, en su pierna derecha traía un estuche donde guardaba lo necesario para la misión, alguna que otra medicina, kunais, shurikens lo imprescindible… también llevaba una gargantilla con un dije de corazón, regalo de Naruto por su decimosexto cumpleaños. Su pelo el cual había crecido considerablemente, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, y por último en su mano derecha llevaba una pulsera, esta vez regalada por Sai en ese mismo cumpleaños. Ya aseada y vestida cogió su mochila y se dirigió a las puertas de Konoha donde sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sai, la estaban esperando…

-Buenas días ¡Sakura-chan! –a pesar de que Sakura ya no era una niña Naruto siempre la saludaba con esa hermosa sonrisa y el –chan al que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Buenos días Naruto –cuando Sakura cruzó su mirada con Sai, vio al pelinegro acercarse, se quedó quieta esperando a que el pelinegro le diera otra dulce beso en la mejilla, igual al que le había dado la noche anterior-

-Buenos días –dijo el pelinegro-

-¡Baka¡Sai teme¡Como te atrevas a besar a Sakura-chan! –Vocifero el rubio, mientras perseguía a Sai, el cual al ver la reacción del rubio hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente, salir corriendo.-

-Sakura ayúdame –Pidió Sai mientras corría en dirección al destino de la misión, con el Uzumaki detrás de él-

Sakura no sabía si reírse a carcajadas o preocuparse- Y la mejor opción fue… seguirles corriendo, después de todo llegaría un momento en que se cansarían… o eso esperaba, con una sonrisa y feliz, la pelirosa se dirigía una misión que esperaba ser ¿divertida?

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke estaba rodeado por tres ninjas del sonido, exactamente en el mismo descampado donde tuvo lugar su pelea con su "sensei". Tenía los ojos cerrados y su semblante era tranquilo. Uno de los ninjas, el que estaba enfrente del Uchiha parecía el más fuerte, o por lo menos el líder, ya que sus ropas eran diferentes a la de sus compañeros, lo más característico es que en su mano derecha llevaba una katana parecida a la del moreno. Los dos restantes ninjas del sonido atacaron a Sasuke con una especie de katana, pero más corta, mientras que el líder observaba los movimientos de los tres ninjas frente de él. Los cabellos de Sasuke tapaban el sharingan ya activado sin tan siquiera sacar su katana derribó a sus dos oponentes. Sasuke sacó su katana y empezó una pelea con el último de sus oponentes que quedaba en pie. El Ninja era considerablemente más alto y robusto, desenvainó la katana e intentó atacar a Sasuke, el moreno desapareció de la vista de aquel ninja, para aparecer a su espalda, con el filo de la katana del menor de los Uchiha amenazando su cuello.

-¿Esto es lo que me manda Orochimaru para entrenar?

-El ninja no pronuncio palabra

-iros –al ver que ninguno se movía…- ahora

-el ninja giró la cabeza para ver la cara del Uchiha y contestó- Hai, Uchiha-san

"menuda panda de incompetentes" –Cuando no quedaba rastro de ninguno de esos shinobis el moreno se tumbó en el tronco de uno de los pocos árboles que había en la zona. Hacia calor y aunque el "entrenamiento" no fuera muy duro se merecía un descanso.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sai y Naruto andaban uno al lado del otro, con Sakura detrás de ellos. Los dos iban "hablando"…

-Teme

-Baka

-Teme

-Baka

Unos ojos color esmeralda miraban con algo de odio a sus dos compañeros.

-Teme

-Baka

"Aunque Naruto diga que no le cae bien Sai, si pelea con él… es por que lo considera un amigo" –pensó la pelirosa-

-Teme

-Baka

-Chicos mejor paramos, necesito descansar

-Que la princesita esta cansada de andar

-No te metas con Sakura-chan, baka

-De quien estoy cansada es de vosotros -Dijo resignada la pelirosa-

-¿De mi también? –Preguntó Naruto-

-De los dos

-"¿Pero yo que he hecho?" –Pensó Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos-

-Venga que tengo hambre –dijo el pelinegro que se sentaba apoyado en el árbol que la pelirosa había elegido para descansar-

-Naruto¿Qué es lo que te dió Tsunade?

-La copia, de la mitad de un pergamino

-¿La mitad? –Preguntó Sai-

-Si se debió romper, me dijo Tsunade que debemos permanecer en la casa de la tal Shinju hasta que el pergamino este traducido.

-¿No sabe de que trata el pergamino? –Preguntó la pelirosa-

-Me dijo algo de un jutsu, pero no medio mucha información

Después de diez minutos conversando decidieron retomar el camino. Esta vez la pelirosa iba en medio de los dos shinobis, así al menos sería un viaje tranquilo.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke se dirigía a su habitación, con su rostro completamente inexpresivo, ya no se acordaba la ultima vez que sonrió, y en sus ojos se reflejaba cada vez más, tristeza. Una sombra la cual identificó de inmediato se interpuso en su camino…

-¿Ya has acabado tu entrenamiento?

-Es una pena que ya hayas vuelto, Kabuto…

-¿Has acabado?

-No te importa –dijo el Uchiha con una mueca de desprecio, mientras esquivaba a Kabuto para poder entrar en su cuarto. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar la ropa y meterse en la bañera, cuando salió ya aseado busco algo de ropa que ponerse, no tenía mucha, ya que casi siempre usaba kimonos, entre lo poco que tenía se decidió por un pantalón largo de color negro, y una camisa holgada también de color negro y con el imprescindible símbolo de su clan a la espalda. Salió procurando que nadie lo notara, ya era media tarde, no contaba con que Orochimaru le enviara a esos shinobis a pelar contra él y se le había hecho tarde, lo más seguro es que llegaría tarde al pueblo y además ni siquiera sabía donde tenía que ir exactamente… sintiendose un poco estúpido se dirigió a la aldea cercana.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-¿Es esta la casa? –Pregunto Sakura, después de un par de horas de viaje, habían llegado a una casa bastante grande, tenía unos jardines delanteros muy bien cuidados con un pequeño estanque, la casa era de un estilo tradicional, el equipo siete se encontraba a las puerta de lo que parecía la entrada principal, nada más andar en el interior del jardín, una ancianita algo bajita vestida con un kimono, con colores crema se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Vosotros debéis de ser los ninjas de Konoha¿no?

-Hai, -asintió Sakura-

La anciana la miró de arriba abajo, y le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirosa – Me llamo Onoko seguidme por favor- Los tres siguieron a la anciana al interior de la casa. Los pasillos daban al exterior de la casa, Onoko se detuvo en una de las puertas y les pidió que pasaran. Una vez dentro se encontraron con una mujer ya entrada en años, pero que seguramente en su juventud había sido muy bella. Vestía un kimono rojo, con diferentes bordados y un obi verde, tenía bastantes collares de perlas, que combinaban con el kimono. Le indicó al equipo siete que se sentaran. Shinju estaba sentada en uno de los extremos, de una mesa de madera baja, Naruto, Sai y Sakura se sentaron enfrente de la mujer.

-Hola, yo soy Shinju –Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Hola –le contestaron los tres-

-Me llamo Naruto y estos son mis compañeros, Sakura y Sai. -Dijo señalando a sus compañeros-

-Bueno, creo que mi vieja amiga Tsunade me mandó traer algo ¿no?

-Hai, aquí tiene –Naruto, le extendió el pergamino-

-Vaya, vaya no sabía ni que existían documentos en este idioma

-¿Entonces usted cree que podrá traducirlo? –preguntó la pelirosa

-Claro, pero no será fácil, necesitaré varios días, no se especificar cuantos… por el momento os quedareis aquí, Onoko os llevará a vuestras habitaciones, por favor estáis en vuestra casa, si necesitáis algo no dudéis en pedírmelo

-Muchas gracias Shinju-san –dijeron los tres ninjas a la vez-

-Podéis llamarme Shinju, si queréis podéis comer aquí, aunque os recomiendo antes de iros, pasar por alguno de los restaurantes de la aldea, se come muy bien –Shinju les guiñó el ojo y acto seguido salió de la habitación-

Cuando salieron Onoko les estaba esperando y los llevó a cada uno a su habitación, la última fue la deSakura…

-Pasa

Sakura entró en la habitación después de Onoko, era tradicional pero bonita, tenía un escritorio y un armario, en el suelo estaba extendido un futón.

-Esa puerta da al baño, y en el armario tienes ropa, algunos kimonos y yukatas, puedes utilizar todos los que quieras –Se notaba que Onoko era una persona muy amable por la forma tan dulce de hablar- En el baño hay una cesta donde dejar la ropa sucia, y las toallas están en el armario. Bueno creo que eso es todo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, no hacía falta que se molestara tanto Onoko-san

-No es una molestia, nunca hay invitados y una agradece un poco de compañía, puede llamarme Onoko

-De acuerdo gracias –Sakura le sonrió, mientras Onoko abandonaba el cuarto-

"¡Kia! Me encanta la casa, todos son tan amables" –Abrió el armario y cogió una yukata blanca "Solo tengo ganas de darme un baño y descansar"…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Nunca antes había hecho tanto el ridículo" –El Uchiha estaba saltando por uno de los pocos tejados que había en la aldea, y es que las casas estaban bastante alegadas unas de las otras- "La siguiente casa será la última que mire" –Bajo al suelo y se paró enfrente de una casa de dos pisos, la casa se veía abandonada- "aquí no ha vivido nadie en años… será mejor que vuelva" –antes de comenzar a andar hecho un vistazo al frente- "claro que también podrían estar en la siguiente casa…" –Iba a dar un paso pero se arrepintió y dio la vuelta- "Ya he hecho suficiente el ridículo por una noche" –se irguió y levanto la cabeza, intento marcharse, en vez de andar lo que le salió fue una mueca graciosa y un sonrojo en las mejillas, antes de arrepentirse hecho a correr a la siguiente casa, aun con el tono rosado presente- "Bueno, la próxima si que será la última… o bueno ya veré…" -pensó-

Sakura caminaba por uno de los pasillos exteriores de la casa, con su yukata puesta y los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba del aire fresco que le regalaba la noche, se sentó en el pasillo, con los pies en el césped del jardín, desde luego esa casa le encantaba, podría quedarse a vivir allí toda la vida…

"La luna se ve hermosa hoy" –a pesar de que no era luna llena, no se podía negar que, esa noche, con el cielo despejado la luna no fuera un regalo para los ojos-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Se paró en seco, estaba estático, protegido por las hojas de uno de los árboles del hermoso jardín, se encontraba el Uchiha, solo tenía que guardar silencio y podría seguir mirando a su antigua compañera de equipo, sin que nadie lo descubriera…

-Se ve hermosa… -Susurró el moreno… al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se puso nervioso, abrió los ojos al máximo y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, para que esas ideas desaparecieran… el ruido alertó a Sakura…

-La pelirosa se levanto y avanzó por el jardín, hasta el árbol del que creyó, procedía el ruido- "Juraría que he odio algo" –Se quedó observando el movimiento de las hojas provocado por el viento, y no encontró nada sospechoso-

"Que hago no me puede ver…" –El corazón del Uchiha latía rápidamente, como un niño que teme ser pillado mientras hace una travesura-

-¡Sakura¿Qué haces? –La voz de Sai hizo que Sakura y el Uchiha le prestaran atención-

-No es nada solo me pareció oír un ruido -Dijo mientras se dirigía a su compañero de equipo-

-Te traje té –Le extendió a Sakura una taza con té caliente-

-Gracias –Se sentó en el pasillo con la taza ya en sus manos-

-¿No hay un beso de agradecimiento? –Preguntó Sai sentándose al lado de su compañera-

-¡No! –Le echó la lengua y se llevo el té a los labios-

"¿Quién demonios es ese?" –Se preguntó el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido- ¿No hay un beso de agradecimiento? -murmuró Sasuke con un timbre de voz más agudo burlándose-

-Buenas noches Sai me voy a dormir –dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a andar por el pasillo-

-¿Quieres que te haga compañía? –Pregunto Sai con la voz más picara que puede tener-

-No Sai, pero gracias de todas formas –Entre risas la pelirosa se perdió por el pasillo-

"Menudo inútil… seguro que ese, es el que me sustituye en el equipo" –¡Hmp! "podrían haber encontrado algo mejor…" –El Uchiha se fue nada más el inútil como desde ahora lo llamaría Sasuke, se adentró en la casa.

Tardo casi dos horas en llegar a la guarida de Orochimaru ya era entrada la noche, no parecía haber nadie por los pasillos, y entró en su habitación sin ningún problema. Se puso un pantalón oscuro y se derrumbo boca arriba en la cama, estaba cansado y no tardo ni cinco minutos en quedar dormido.

_Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… se detuvo… Sakura estaba enfrente de él. _

_-_

_-¿Qué estas haciendo de noche vagando por aquí?_

_-Por que para salir de la villa tienes que coger este camino_

_-Ve a dormir –contestó el Uchiha pasando al lado de ella…_

_Una lagrima –¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me va a contar nada?...¿Por qué siempre te quedas en silencio?...¿Por qué no vas a decirme nada?_

_-¿Por qué tengo que contarte nada?... No es asunto tuyo. Deja de meter en mis asuntos. _

_-Tú siempre me has odiado. ¿Verdad? _

_-¿Recuerdas el día que nos hicimos genins y cuando fue elegido nuestro equipo de tres?... El día en que tú y yo estuvimos aquí a solas… Te enfadaste conmigo ¿recuerdas? _

_-No me acuerdo _

_-Tiene sentido, es algo que pasó hace tiempo ya… pero fue el día en que empezó todo. Tu y yo y también Naruto y Kakashi-sensei… Los cuatro completamos un montón de misiones juntos, fueron duras y de mucho trabajo pero… sobre todo… ¡Fue divertido!... Sé lo de tu clan, pero la venganza, eso no hará feliz a nadie, a nadie. Ni a ti, ni a mi… _

_-Justo como pensaba. Soy distinto a vosotros. Recorro un camino distinto al vuestro. He intentado creer que mi camino era hacer las cosas como las he estado hecho hasta ahora. Los cuatro hemos hecho cosas juntos, pero al final mi corazón optó por la venganza. Ese es mi propósito en la vida. No puedo ser como tú o Naruto. _

_-¡¿Vas a escoger de nuevo estar solo?!... ¡ese día me enseñaste que la soledad es dolorosa!. Ahora mismo lo comprendo muy bien. Tengo una familia, y tengo amigos pero si tú te has ido. Para mí… ¡Será igual que estar sola! _

_-A partir de ahora… se abrirá un nuevo camino para todos nosotros._

_-¡Yo…¡Te quiero mucho¡Si te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!... Todos los días serán divertidos. Seremos felices de una vez por todas. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. Así que… por favor ¡quédate aquí! Te ayudare con tu venganza. ¡Haré algo!. Haré algo así que quédate aquí… conmigo. Si no puedes quedarte… llévame contigo. _

_-Realmente eres… un estorbo. _

_-¡No te vayas¡Si lo haces gritaré!_

_-Sakura… gracias._

_-Sasuke-kun _

Sus ojos color azabache se abrieron de golpe. El sudor surcaba su rostro, se llevó una mano al corazón mientras intentaba normalizar su agitada respiración. Nunca había tenido un sueño tan real… había rememorado exactamente lo que ocurrió aquella noche, cuando marcó su destino al decidir irse de la villa.

-Sakura… -Murmuró- Te he hecho tanto daño… -Se llevo las manos a la cabeza- lo siento… -dudaba que conseguiría volver a conciliar el sueño… solo le quedaba esperar a que amaneciera…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Puede que esta vez no tuviera a su "querido" despertador… pero igualmente los pajaritos se habían encargado de privarle de su sueño… con lo que le gusta dormir… Abrió pesadamente los ojos… vio el techo y recordó donde estaba, se incorporó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la boca, para tapar un bostezo que amenazaba con salir, parpadeó un par de veces… sonrió y se tiró en el futón otra vez, con los brazos extendidos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Fue directa a la ducha, a la media hora ya estaba aseada y con un kimono sencillo, de color blanco y con un obi verde. Por el pasillo se encontró a sus compañeros de equipo ambos vestidos con kimonos oscuros y haoris blancos…

-Buenos días –Saludó feliz la pelirosa-

-Buenos días Sakura-chan –Naruto se puso enfrente de ella mirando a Sai- Teme, puedes decirle buenos días pero a distancia

-Baka… Buenos días Sakura -Sakura avanzó hasta colocarse enfrente del rubio se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan –La cara del rubio estaba en shock y se ruborizó al instante, Sakura repitió la misma acción esta vez con el moreno, las mejillas de Sai, estaban intactas a diferencia de las del rubio, que parecía un tomate maduro-

-Hoy estoy de buen humor así que no quiero ni uno solo pelea ¿Entendido?

-¡Hai! -Dijeron ambos a la vez- ¡Sakura-chan¿Si me porto bien mañana me das otro beso? –Preguntó el rubio echando a andar junto con sus compañeros hacia la cocina para desayunar-

-Ya veremos... -se rió la pelirosa-

Al llegar a la cocina tres buenos desayunos estaban esperando al equipo siete. Onoko llevaba un delantal rosa, les indicó que se sentaran con una sonrisa.

-Y díganme ¿que tienen pensado hacer hoy?

-Tenemos que entrenar –dijo con energía el rubio- No estamos de vacaciones, tenemos que aprovechar este tiempo para mejorar

-¿Si? Pues hay un descampado perfecto a las orillas de un río que es perfecto para entrenar.

-¿Enserio¿Hacía donde está?

-Hacía el norte

-¡Perfecto! No nos espere para comer nos vamos… ¡a entrenar! –Naruto arrastró a sus compañeros a fuera de la casa-

-Naruto aun no hemos acabado de desayunar

-Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo Sakura-chan, quedándose parados sin hacer nada no mejoraremos nunca

-Desayunar es hacer algo Baka –Se quejo Sai mientras avanzaban hacía el norte como les había indicado Onoko antes-

-No me contestes así Teme

Llegaron al lugar indicado, los tres estaban enfrente del tranquilo río, como había dicho la anciana era un descampado, no había ni un solo árbol hasta llegar la zona del bosque que delimitaba aquel lugar. "Era" muy tranquilo…

-¡Baka¡Tanta prisa que tenías por salir¿No te trajiste nada con lo que entrenar? –Sakura tenía el puño alzado y Naruto se masajeaba la cabeza para suavizar el dolor provocado por uno de los golpes de Sakura-

-Te lo mereces Baka –Dijo Sai-

-Ya se me ocurre algo con lo que entrenar –Naruto se lanzó contra Sai, a los dos les esperaba una larga jornada de taijutsu...-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke se sentía extraño, no sabía explicar exactamente que es lo que sentía, desde que tuvo ese sueño sentía intranquilidad, nerviosismo todo eso mezclado con arrepentimiento…

"Tengo que verla" –Vestido con un pantalón negro que le llegaba por las rodillas y una camisa negra con el símbolo Uchiha cogió su katana y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la guarida.

La pelirosa cansada de ver a sus compañeros entrenar se adentró en el bosque, en busca de algunas hierbas medicinales. Aunque no le hacía falta, mejor eso que no hacer nada. Aunque estaba pensando que era inútil llevaba como una hora caminando y no encontraba nada… Hasta que algo la alarmó, un sonido una sombra y…

-¡Naru-! -Una mano tapó su boca, otra había inmovilizado una de sus manos colocándola detrás de su espalda, atrayéndola a la sombra que ahora podía ver perfectamente con sus ojos. Se había tensado completamente, no podía ser él, es imposible…

El Uchiha la soltó lentamente del agarre…

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Sus ojos no podían creer, lo que estaban viendo en ese momento… al mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke-

-Sakura yo… -Las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas cuando la pelirosa lo abrazó, temiendo que se fuera a marchar otra vez… hundió su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha, solo esperaba que no fuera un sueño-

-Sakura… -Murmuró el Uchiha, la pelirosa puedo sentir unos fuertes brazos corresponder el abrazo-

Cuando la pelirosa comprobó que era real decidió separarse lentamente, Sasuke giró su rostro como si intentara esconder algo…

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo… -El moreno no sabía que decir…- No… -suspiró antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero la pelirosa fue más rápida y agarró una de sus manos-

-Espera… no me has contestado… -Al ver que no respondía se atrevió ha hacer otra pregunta- ¿sigues con Orochimaru?

-Si… -Sasuke notó como ella apretó ligeramente su mano al oír la respuesta-

-¿Volverás?

-No… lo sé –Sakura soltó la mano del moreno-

-No te vayas… -Los cabellos rosados tapaban sus ojos esmeralda, esta vez no iba a llorar, no podía llorar-

-No puedo volver –en ningún momento el moreno se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pelirosa-

-Claro que puedes, todos en la villa queremos que vuelvas –Sakura alzó la cabeza para ver la espalda de Sasuke-

-No es tan fácil

-Claro que lo es… ¡Tú! eres el que lo hace difícil

-Tengo que irme… adiós…

-Espera –esta vez el más rápido fue Sasuke, cuando Sakura quiso detenerlo el moreno ya no estaba…-

-¡Mierda! –Sakura se fue corriendo a buscar a sus compañeros, por el camino decidiría si contarles o no su encuentro con el Uchiha-

Sakura había decido no contarle nada de lo ocurrido a su equipo. Cuando llegaron otra vez a la casa de Shinju ya era de noche, después de cenar el equipo se reunió con la anciana dueña de la casa, la cual no habían visto desde que le entregaron el pergamino, los tres estaban de pie enfrente de un escritorio antiguo de madera, detrás de este se encontraba Shinju…

-Ya he descifrado la mitad del pergamino… ¿Tsunade os habló del contenido?

-No –Respondió con seguridad la pelirosa-

-Como Tsunade se esperaba, el pergamino habla sobre el sello maldito…

-¿Qué¿Qué es lo que pone¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke? –preguntó el rubio-

-Si planea utilizar esta información con vuestro antiguo compañero no lo sé… -Shinju avanzó hasta una librería y escogió entre muchos de sus libros uno lleno de polvo, con la tapa dura de color granate, ojeo unas paginas y lo colocó enfrente del equipo 7-

-¿Es este el sello no? –Sakura y Naruto observaron los dibujos trazados en el libro-

-Si –Contesto el rubio- que tiene que ver con Sasuke

-El pergamino habla de una especie de refuerzo del sello original

-¿Refuerzo?

-El sello maldito es muy difícil de eliminar, está ligado a las emociones, los sentimientos a los deseos… pero si el sello maldito se le aplica lo que está escrito en este pergamino será imposible de eliminar… y lo más probable es que la persona que este sometida al sello… no tenga ni si quiera el control de su propio cuerpo

-¿Dice algo sobre como eliminar el sello? –Preguntó Sakura-

-Mientras no haya sido aplicado este jutsu el sello seguirá ligado a los sentimientos…

"_sentimientos_…"

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

En la casa ya todos estaban durmiendo, tan solo faltaba un persona, dueña de unos ojos verdes que estaba demasiado ocupada intentando despertar a Pakkun, vale que era de noche… pero por dios lo había invocado y el chucho no se había molestado ni en despertar… No podía haberle enseñado Kakashi-sensei a invocar a algo más útil…

-Pakkun… -dijo Sakura bajito- Pakkun –Fue elevando la voz- ¡Pakkun! –está vez probó a moverlo un poco… _Nada_… la pelirosa ya con una vena en la sien cogió al perro por debajo de los brazos y empezó a sacudirlo como si fuera un cóctel… _nada_…- ¿Quieres despertar de un maldita vez¡Pedazo de inútil! –Murmurando, sacudió a Pakkun mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior- _al fin…_

-¿Quién, donde, cuando? –Pakkun se paró en el suelo a dos patas, en posición ninja, girando la cabeza hacia todas partes, hasta que centro su vista en la pelirosa que estaba en cuclillas al lado de él, con los párpados entrecerrados y con cara aburrida.

-Das pena… -a Pakkun le salio una gotita en la cabeza por el comentario de Sakura- Vamos anda, tenemos trabajo… -Sakura buscó en el armario la yukata que se había puesto ese día mientras Pakkun ya en una postura canina… la observaba-

-¿A que te huele? –Dijo extendiéndole la yukata-

-Tú perfume, tú aroma, a nuestro _champú_… -Golpe para Pakkun-

-Ya no uso el mismo inútil

-Ni yo… -Golpe para Pakkun-

-¿eh? –Pakkun puso una cara de interrogación- ¿Te estuviste restregando con Sasuke? –Golpe para Pakkun-

-¡No! Hablé con él, en el bosque y ahora necesito encontrarlo

-Hablando no se pega el olor –le dijo Pakkun mientas subía las cejas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa picarona… -Golpe… para Pakkun…-

-Andando necesito encontrarlo antes de que todos se despierten –Sakura cogió a Pakkun y lo arrastró por la ventana fuera de la casa, mientras Sakura saltaba por los árboles Pakkun la guiaba por donde había algún rastro del olor del Uchiha-

-Sigue todo recto unos treinta metros… -Le indicó el perro-Sakura

-¿Que?

-Que sepas… que no te voy a dejar tocar mis almohadillas suaves y mullidas…

-no te doy otro golpe… por que me das pena…

Así los dos siguieron por el bosque saltando de árbol en árbol… La pelirosa con _una_ gotita en la cabeza y Pakkun con _cuatro_ chichones en la cabeza. Después de una hora caminando llegaron a una especie de entrada… tenía claro que ella no hubiera conseguido llegar sin la ayuda del no tan inútil perro…

-Bien Pakkun quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te diga y más vale que no te separes de mí…

-Si, si –Pakkun imitando a Akamaru se metió dentro de la torera negra de Sakura-

-Serás pervertido

-realmente es suave y mullido… -Antes de recibir un quinto golpe que lo dejaría tonto para el resto de u vida le contestó- es por seguridad, seguridad…

A los veinte minutos de entrar por la puerta aun no se habían encontrado a nadie, Pakkun la iba guiando, hasta que llegaron a una puerta la cual estaba al fondo de un pasillo…

-Aquí el olor es más fuerte… debe ser esta puerta…

-¿Debe?

-Abre y lo comprobaremos –La pelirosa se tensó giró el pomo de la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido… al entrar se relajó el Uchiha estaba dormido boca arriba, con un pantalón negro y con una luz encendida en su mesita derecha… Sakura puso una dulce sonrisa al recordar viejos tiempos…-

-Despiértalo… anda… -Ordenó Sakura, aun con la sonrisa-

-¿Por qué yo?

-Por que ya he tenido suficiente con despertarte a ti… -El perro saltó desde el pecho de Sakura hasta la cama de Sasuke-

-¡Shh! Tú mocoso despierta… -Sasuke no se movía, Pakkun se acercó más-

-¡mocoso!

-mmm –El Uchiha se movió un poco-

-¿que te hace tanta gracia? –Sakura estaba con una mano el la boca y con la otra en el estómago aguantando las ganas de reír… Sakura negó con la cabeza-

-A mi un mocoso no se me va a resistir… -Pakkun saltó encima de Sasuke, el moreno pareció reaccionar, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio…-

-¿Pakkun?

-Hola –el moreno se sentó en la cama con Pakkun en el centro de sus piernas, Sasuke tenía los parpados medio cerrados y estaba medio dormido-

-¿Estoy soñando?

-¿Tú sabrás… sueles soñar conmigo muy a menudo?

-No…

-Me lo imaginaba… -La pelirosa a duras penas aguantaba estallar de la risa… nunca se abría imaginado a Sasuke de una forma tan ridícula-

-¿Sakura? –El Uchiha reaccionó al ver a la pelirosa y abrió de par en para sus ojos- ¿eres tú¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-también me alegro de verte… he venido a traerte esto –Le arrojó una de las copias del pergamino ya traducido-

-Eso le interesa a tu "sensei" –Contestó la pelirosa recalcando en la última palabra, mientras se acercaba un poco al moreno-

-¿Un jutsu? –Dijo mientras le echaba una ojeada a lo que su ex compañera de equipo le había entregado-

-Un jutsu para tu sello maldito…

-Si consigue aplicártelo… no podrás hacer nada a tu voluntad… y ese jutsu no tiene marcha atrás…

-¿De donde sacaste esta información?

-Se lo sacamos a un ninja del sonido… Sasuke Orochimaru quiere controlarte¿no te das cuenta? –El moreno, no contesto, él perdió su mirada en un punto en la pared-

"Sasuke-kun…" –La pelirosa dirigió su mirada al hombro derecho de Sasuke, tenía una herida aun abierta seguramente de algún entrenamiento, se sentó en la cama detrás de el y empezó a emanar chakra verde, Sasuke reaccionó cuando sintió la calidez del chakra de Sakura-

-¿Eres una médico ninja?

-No le dieron el título en un sorteo –Golpe para Pakkun, esta vez de Sasuke-

-Si… ya está -Sasuke se giró para ver a la pelirosa-

-Gracias

-Sasuke si no quiere volver a Konoha al menos deberías alejarte de Orochimaru –el moreno siguió callado con su mirada fría clavada en los ojos verdes de Sakura-

-¿Vuestra misión tiene que ver con esto?

-Una anciana lo está traduciendo

-Si voy a Konoha… Orochimaru irá allí…

-Hablaremos con Tsunade… te ocultará el tiempo que sea necesario –En el rostro de la pelirosa apareció una sonrisa-

-no podré entrenar si estoy encerrado

-Y si tu "sensei" te controla para nada servirá tu entrenamiento

-¡Tsk…! –El moreno se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar algo en el armario-

-¿Que haces? –Preguntó Sakura con impaciencia-

-Buscar ropa… o ¿quieres que me vaya en pijama? –Preguntó cortante el Uchiha… a Sakura no le pareció bien esa forma de dirigirse a ella-

-Te espero en la salida vamos Pakkun… -Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta el Uchiha la agarró del brazo-

-Es más fácil que nos cojan si salimos dos veces, espérame… -la soltó y siguió buscando, Sakura media enfada media feliz se sentó en la cama a esperar al Uchiha-

-Tú mocoso… -Lo llamó el perro- que sepas que no sabes tratar a las mujeres… -Sasuke entornó los ojos y ni se molestó en responder-

"Bien dicho Pakkun" –Pensó la pelirosa-

Sasuke puso algo de su ropa en una bolsa de viaje y algunos objetos de valor… a los diez minutos, salió del baño vestido con su kimono de entrenamiento, buscó su katana y miró en el interior de la habitación hasta encontrar la mirada de la pelirosa…

-Nos vamos… -La pareja salió de la habitación, no había nadie… paso un tiempo hasta que oyeron unos pasos, Sasuke atrapó a Sakura entre él y una pared, gracias a la poca luminosidad no serían vistos…

"¿Quién puede estar a esta hora?" –Se preguntó el moreno-

-Sasuke estás aplastando a Pakkun –murmuró la pelirosa cuando los pasos habían desaparecido-

-¿Qué? –Sasuke dirigió su mirada al escote de la pelirosa, mientras ella bajaba la cremallera de la torera dejando poco a la imaginación, lo que hizo sonrojar al Uchiha-

-Casi me dejas sin respiración –Entre la ropa de la chica salió la cabeza de Pakkun-

¿Qué… que haces ahí? –Pregunto el Uchiha con una gotita sumada a su sonrojo-

-No tengo que hacer ejercicio, es blandito, suave, y se está calentito –Al Uchiha le salió una especie de tic en la ceja derecha-

-Vamos… rápido –volvieron a retomar el camino hacia la salida, no tuvieron ningún otro problema para llegar al exterior, una vez alejados de allí y con la ayuda de Pakkun para retomar el camino de vuelta, los tres se pararon en la rama de un árbol.

-Bueno Pakkun, ya no es necesario que siguas con nosotros, gracias por tu ayuda

-De nada –Con una pequeña nube de humo el perro desapareció-

-¿A donde vamos? -Preguntó el moreno-

-A la casa de Shinju, la traductora… mañana partiremos a Konoha

-¿El texto ya está terminado?

-No lo sé… si por alguna razón el texto no estuviera terminado… pues alguien volvería contigo a Konoha y el resto se quedaría hasta que la misión acabe

-¡Hmp! Puedo ir yo solo perfectamente

-No creo que te dejaran entrar por las buenas si no vas acompañado… ¿Por qué será?

-¡Hmp! –El moreno ignoró a la pelirosa y siguió el camino-

"Tal vez no debí haberle dicho eso…"

* * *

**El fin del capítulo... espero que os haya gustado... y que me dejeis algún review diciendome que os parece. :p gracias de nuevo a los que se molestaron en dejarme un review en el cápítulo anterior. **

**¡Cuídense!**


	3. La vuelta a casa

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, de verdad que me hace mucha ilusion **

**cuando los leo :p muchas gracias :p! y espero no defraudarles con este capítulo. **

"pensamientos"

-cuando hablan los personajes

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo tercero**

La vuelta a casa

Desde que se despidieron de Pakkun, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra… La pelirosa se sentía mal por haber insinuado de esa forma que seguía siendo un traidor, y Sasuke… Sasuke no sabía lo que sentía. No tardaron más de una hora en llegar a la casa de la anciana. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y decidieron esperar. Ambos se encontraban ya en la habitación donde la pelirosa dormía.

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con los ojos cerrados dirigidos hacia el suelo, parecía muy tranquilo. Sakura por el contrario estaba nerviosa¿Cómo iba a decirle a su equipo que Sasuke volvía a la villa?, desde hacía tiempo no había tocado tema con Naruto y no sabía como podía reaccionar el rubio. Lo mejor para despejar ideas una ducha…

-Me voy duchar, ahora vengo… -anunció la pelirosa mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para asearse-

-¡Hmp! –se limitó a responder el moreno-

Sakura entornó los ojos -"Puede que hayas cambiado por fuera… pero por dentro sigues siendo el mismo" –Pensó la pelirosa, mientras se perdía en la puerta del cuarto de baño-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Los ronquidos de cierto rubio, acababan de despertar a su compañero de habitación. Sai observaba a Naruto divertido, mientras se acababa de vestir…

-Que sepas que me voy a desayunar con Sakura… y tú no… -le murmuró al rubio que aun seguía dormido en el futón-

Cerró la puerta, una vez salió del cuarto, caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación que ocupaba la pelirosa. Iba a buscarla para desayunar con ella. Abrió la puerta y lo único que encontró fue al menor de los Uchihas que giraba su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para observar a quien había interrumpido sus pensamientos, no movió ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo… Sai miraba con cara de interrogación y escaneaba el lugar en busca de la dueña de unos ojos color esmeralda.

"el inútil…" pensó Sasuke

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-¡Hmp! –Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa burlona-

-¿Quién eres? –Al ver que no contestaba, se lanzó hacia él, Sasuke lo evitó colocándose en el centro del lugar, Sai lanzó una patada al rostro del Uchiha, el cual la detuvo, Sasuke en un movimiento colocó a Sai entre la pared y él, su katana ya desvainada, estaba rozando con el cuello de Sai.

-¡Sasuke! Suéltalo… -La pelirosa al oír tanto ruido, salió del baño aun con una yukata y se asustó al ver al Uchiha amenazando a Sai.-

Sasuke se apartó de él mientras la pelirosa se acercaba...

-¿Sai estás bien?

-Si…

-¡Ajá! sabía que estabas aquí, querías aprovechar para ligarte a Sakura-chan mientras yo estaba dormido… -El rubio apareció corriendo en la habitación y con los ojos en blanco apuntaba a Sai acusadoramente. –Pues que sepas… que… n –El rubio aun apuntando hacia Sai observo al Uchiha…

-¿Sasuke?

-Sigues siendo el mismo… usuratonkachi

-¿Sakura?

-Sasuke va a volver con nosotros –la pelirosa miraba hacia el suelo-

-Teme –Naruto se colocó enfrente de Sasuke, lo miraba serió, se observaron por unos segundos, miradas retadoras... y Naruto... se colgó de su cuello- Sabía que ibas a volver con nosotros, Sasuke-teme… no echabas de menos verdad ¿ee¿Verdad?

-Suéltame usuratonkachi –Cuanto más trataba de zafarse, más lo agarraba el rubio-

-Voy ha hablar con Shinju a ver si podemos regresar ahora –El rubio salió corriendo hacia el pasillo

-Voy a cambiarme –Dijo Sakura-

-Encantado… soy Sai… -Dijo una vez quedaron los dos solos-

-¡Hmp! Uchiha… Sasuke...

Después de la presentación, Sai salió del cuarto, tenía que prepararse para el viaje de regreso. Justo en ese momento Sakura salió vestida con su traje para las misiones… su pantalón corto negro, a juego con la torera y una camisa de tiras blanca. Empezó a remover las pocas cosas que había sacado y a guardarlas en su mochila, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke que sin darse cuenta observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Uno hora después estaba el grupo de cuatro jóvenes despidiéndose de Shinju y Onoko, querían partir lo antes posible… Estuvieron corriendo y saltando por los árboles hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Decidieron parar cerca de un río para saciar un poco el hambre.

-¿Qué hay para comer Sakura-chan? –Preguntó Naruto-

-Onoko nos dejó preparada la comida –Sakura extendió a sus compañeros un tarrito a cada uno, en su interior tenía arroz, un poco de huevo revuelto y unos trozos de carne-

Al acabar de comer retomaron su rumbo hacia Konoha.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_Cuatro horas después… en el despacho de Tsunade…_

Tsunade aliviaba la tensión dando golpes con sus uñas en la mesa, enfrente tenía a Uchiha Sasuke, ambos estaban solos en su despacho…

-¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? –No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Sasuke-

-¿Qué intenciones tienes volviendo aquí?

Sasuke levanto la mirada hacia Tsunade –Quiero entrenar, y si usted me lo permite volver a servir a Konoha como ninja

Tsunade estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por una parte él era un traidor… ¿Quién asegura que no vuelva ha traicionar a la villa? Pero por otra parte… Konoha no andaba regalada de Ninjas de élite y sería un desperdicio no aprovechar a un Ninja como lo era el Uchiha.

-Está bien… está será tu última oportunidad… servirás otra vez como ninja a Konoha, puedes volver a tu antiguo departamento está intacto. Ahora bien, serás vigilado y si hay indicios que quieres atentar contra Konoha… -Tsunade resopló- mejor no lo intentes, y quiero verte mañana por la mañana en el hospital, quiero investigar tu sello, como sabrás envié al equipo siete en un misión relacionada con tu sello maldito. Si no conseguimos sacártelo puedes correr peligro… A Anko ya se lo hemos conseguimos borrar… espero que tengamos la misma suerte contigo. Puedes retirarte.

El Uchiha salió del despacho y se encontró a Naruto y a Sakura conversando.

-¿Qué te ha dicho¿Te ha perdonado? –preguntó el rubio-

-Si

Nada más oír esas palabras Sakura se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Lo sabía ¿ahora donde te vas a quedar?

-puedo volver a mi antiguo departamento

-de acuerdo que os parece si vamos al ichiraku a comer algo de ramen

-Invitas tú –dijo Sakura antes de salir andando por el pasillo-

-¿Por que siempre yo? –Naruto la siguió caminado detrás-

-Fuiste tú el que nos ofreció –Dijo la pelirosa... Sasuke se quedó mirando a sus dos amigos-

"Ayer estaba con Orochimaru y hoy… estoy presenciando una discusión de a ver quien invita a ramen" –El moreno negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa poco corriente en él siguió a sus amigos…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto miraba con lágrimas a su cartera verde con forma de rana…

-Sois un par de mal agradecidos… -los tres caminaban por una calle devuelta a sus casas-

-Tú vives en el otro sentido ¿no? –Le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura-

-Sakura-chan se fue a vivir sola cuando se convirtió en jounin –El rubio se paró en seco lo que provocó que sus compañeros también pararan y le prestaran atención, Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía mirar a la nada-

-Tú –apuntó con el dedo a Sasuke, Sakura y el moreno se empezaban a preocupar- eres un… ¡genin! –Dijo el rubio para después estallar a carcajadas- Sasuke-teme es un genin –Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca para que no se notara su risa y Sasuke se limitó entornar los ojos y seguir caminando, la pelirosa lo siguió-

-Sakura-chan yo ya me voy por aquí… adiós genin –Las carcajadas del Uzumaki aun se oían después de que torciera en una esquina para dirigirse a su casa, Sakura y Sasuke siguieron andando… ella no aguantó más y se le escapó una pequeña risa-

-Yo no le veo la gracia –dijo el moreno con un sonrojo en las mejillas-

-No es por ti Sasuke –A Sakura se le escapó otra vez un pequeña risa, ambos se miraron a los ojos…-

-Deja de reírte…

-Me rió… por la forma en que lo dijo no por ti... -Sakura se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa-

-Ya, ya… -Hasta a Sasuke ya le estaba resultando divertido y soltó una risa, ante tal acción Sakura no pudo evitar enternecerse…-

-Nunca te había oído reír… -Sasuke la miró directamente a sus ojos, para después ir bajando y posar su mirada en sus labios rosados, Sasuke le dedicó un sutil sonrisa y siguió caminando con la mirada al frente.-

-Yo ya me voy por aquí… adiós

-Adiós –Sasuke observó la figura de Sakura hasta que torció en una esquina-

Cuando el moreno llegó a su apartamento… Estaba igual que como lo dejó… ¿Igual?

"No tiene polvo… han pasado cuatro años y esta perfectamente limpio… alguien ha tenido que venir aquí a recogerlo" –Mañana ya averiguaría quien lo mantenía limpio. El moreno se limitó a guardar sus pertenencias y se echó a dormir.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Hacía ya media hora que se había despertado… Estaba sentado en_ su_ cama, en _su _departamento devuelta en _su _aldea mirando _su_ portarretratos, en el que aparecían_ sus_ amigos y _su _sensei…

"Naruto sigue igual… pero Sakura… en fin…" –Dejó el portarretratos, donde lo había cogido, no cabía duda de que alguien había estado cuidando su departamento, ya que cuando encontró la foto ayer por la noche estaba colocada de pie… algo que lo alegro bastante… sintió que había personas que lo habían echado de menos. No podía negar que estaba feliz, cuando vio a Sakura en la guarida pensó que era un sueño… y al principio no quería volver, en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano su decisión afectaría a Konoha, pero una dulce pelirosa pidiendo que vuelvas era demasiado tentador… Ya le había costado negarse la primera vez y no iba a volver a cometer el mismo error una segunda.

Tenia que prepararse para ver a la Hokage, se duchó rápidamente y se vistió con unos pantalones y una camisa, de color negro... con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda. A los diez minutos ya estaba saliendo de su casa camino al hospital…

Sakura estaba ojeando un libro, apoyada en una mesa en una de las habitaciones del hospital, se había puesto un fino jersey rosa pasivo, las mangas le llegaban a los codos y el escote en v, también llevaba un pantalón blanco apretado y unos zapatos a juego con la camisa. Hoy se sentía tan alegre así que quiso vestirse con colores claros… al fin Sasuke estaba de vuelta... oh como lo había echado de menos y se había prometido quitarle ese sello, ahora junto con Tsunade estaban estudiando la mejor forma de eliminarlo… Hasta que la puerta se abrió y las interrumpió.

-Buenos días Sasuke –dijo la Hokage-

-Buenos días –Sasuke reparó en la pelirosa y le dedicó una sonrisa, duró poco pero en fin fue una sonrisa, a lo que la pelirosa contestó con otra sonrisa más grande y que no desvaneció de su rostro. Tsunade negó con la cabeza mientras seguía ojeando su libro.

-Siéntate en la camilla y sácate la camisa –Le ordenó Tsunade, Sasuke obedeció, la hokage alargó su mano y emanó chakra sobre el sello- ¡Tsk! No es el mismo que el de Anko… -dijo Tsunade mientras fruncía el ceño- puede que nos lleve más tiempo sacártelo… por ahora te queda prohibido activar sello… -Sasuke asintió- Vamos a contrasellártelo otra vez… Sakura –dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirosa- Prepara a Sasuke para el contrasello… volveré en diez minutos –dijo Tsunade mientras salía del cuarto-

-Siéntate en el suelo por favor –Sasuke obedeció sentándose en el centro del cuarto, mientas la pelirosa hacia una pequeña herida en la palma de su mano para empezar el contrasellado-

-No es como el que te aplicó Kakashi… este apenas duele –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza-

La pelirosa se colocó a su espalda… "Desde luego tanto entrenamiento te sentó bien Sasuke-kun…" –Sakura después de admirar la espalda del Uchiha posó su mano izquierda en el hombro izquierdo de Sasuke, donde tenía el sello y con la derecha empezó a escribir… ni muy rápido ni muy despacio… tenía que concentrase… a los cinco minutos ya casi estaba terminando… Se levantó y se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Sasuke, esta vez apoyó su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Sasuke, tal acción y tener el escote de la pelirosa a vista directa, hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera y que un imperceptible tono rosado apareciera en sus mejillas. Sakura notó su estremecimiento…-

-¿Tienes frío? Si quieres puedo cerrar la ventana

-N-no… "Lo que necesito es aire fresco" –Pensó mientras intentaba apartar la vista de cierto _lugar_… como no lo conseguía, optó por cerrar los ojos-

"¿Que le pasará? Parece tenso…" –La pelirosa ya casi estaba acabando de escribir- "aun poniendo cara rara se ve guapo" –Sakura no puedo evitar reírse-

"Seguro que se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando el escote…" –El tenue rosa que poblaba las mejillas del moreno paso a ser un rojo intenso, mientras arrugaba más el entrecejo-

-¿Q-qué te pasa? –Sakura intentaba no reírse-

-Nada… -el moreno ya estaba algo más calmado-

-Ya acabé… -La pelirosa se levantó y fue a curar la herida de su mano con chakra- ¿seguro que estás bien? –ella volteó a ver a Sasuke, él solo asintió… Sakura estaba enfrente de él de espaldas, Sasuke se fijó que su cabello ya había crecido, estaba cerca de su cintura, siguió bajando y miro su… el moreno resopló y agachó la cabeza, su cabello le tapaba los ojos- "dieciséis años… ¡dieciséis años! y soy un pervertido… sabía que Kakashi no es del todo… una buena influencia " –Por la puerta entró Tsunade, con una capeta azul, en la mano derecha- Toma… -Dijo extendiéndosela a la pelirosa- quiero que se lo aplicas todas las noches durante una semana –La pelirosa abrió la carpeta y se sorprendió-

-Tsunade-sama usted dijo que el tratamiento se lo iba a aplicar Shizune no yo…

-no es el mismo sello que el de Anko… y tú eres mejor manejando el chakra.

-Hai

-y tú… -dijo mirando a Sasuke- quiero verte en dos días aquí a la misma ahora, procura descansar –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza-

-¡Bien! Empecemos –Tsunade se colocó detrás de Sasuke y empezó a formar sellos, colocó una mano sobre Sasuke y al contrario vez anterior antes de que las escrituras fueran selladas emano chakra, Sasuke no sintió apenas dolor… pero se sentía demasiado casado y fue perdiendo la conciencia.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Un vaso en el que antes había alcohol, fue estrellado contra la pared… Un furioso Orochimaru no paraba de maldecir y gritar el nombre de cierto Uchiha… Muy pocas veces se le veía alterado pero el que su plan este fracasando… el plan que lleva años planeando… no es de extrañar que la serpiente estuviera furiosa…

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que a vuelta a Konoha? –Preguntó Orochimaru-

-No estoy seguro de que haya vuelto a Konoha… pero lo que está claro es que se ha ido de aquí… en su cuarto no quedan apenas de sus pertenencias –esta vez la misma suerte que el vaso la corrió un par de rollos de pergamino, que se abrieron nada más estallar contra la pared

-¿Quiere que lo busque? –Preguntó Kabuto-

-Tengo que pensar que es lo que voy a hacer… No me sirve de nada saber donde está si no puedo traerle de vuelta –Le respondió gritando-

-Hai Orochimaru-sama

-Vete ahora mismo… -Kabuto asintió antes de abandonar la habitación-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-Sasuke-kun… -Aun con los ojos cerrados podía oír su nombre- Sasuke despierta –El moreno sintió una caricia- Sasuke… -Sasuke abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos esmeraldas mirándolo dulcemente… se sentía muy cansado y bastante pesado… Solo recordaba que después del contrasellado no sintió nada de dolor pero absorbió sus energías tan rápidamente que cayó rendido… dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y después a la pelirosa, que estaba sentada en la cama en la que él estaba aun recostado-

-¿Cuanto llevo durmiendo? –Pregunto medio somnoliento-

-Unas 8 horas… van ser las siete… y aun tienes que ir a casa y yo hacerte el jutsu…

-¿Me va a pasar lo mismo?

-No el que yo te voy a aplicar es solo para que el sello vaya desapareciendo…

-¿Podré empezar mañana a entrenar? –Sakura resopló-

"¿Solo le interesa entrenar?" -Si pero no deberías esforzarte mucho… y sobretodo no actives el sello… -El moreno asintió la cabeza, tenía la mirada algo perdida, la pelirosa se lo atribuyó a los efectos del sueño.- Tsunade ya me dio tus uniformes de jounin y… -La pelirosa se acercó a una pequeña maleta y sacó una bandana de Konoha- Ya eres otra vez un ninja oficial –Sakura se la extendió… Sasuke miró la bandana azul y después a la pelirosa antes de cogerla, aun no se podía creer que estuviera de vuelta…-

-Ven vamos –los dos salieron del cuarto, Sakura con la maleta y Sasuke con la bandana-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sai y Naruto caminaban de vuelta a sus casas… después de un duro entrenamiento los dos estaban sucios y cansados. Aunque uno de ellos parecía deprimido, algo no muy común en él…

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa teme? –Preguntó el rubio que andaba al lado de su compañero con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-

-Nada… -Sai suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies-

-Llevas todo el día con esa cara… no es normal

-Es que Sakura le presta toda la atención a Sasuke… Desde que lo conocí creo que ella ni se volteó a mirarme-

-es normal… hace tiempo que no lo veía y lo echó mucho de menos –Naruto hablaba con un tono de voz bastante serio-

-Pero yo existo ¿sabes? –Le reprochó el moreno-

-¿Tanto te gusta Sakura-Chan?

-No lo sé… Antes solo me llamaba la atención por que es guapa pero me parece que estoy algo… ¿celoso? –Naruto se rió de su compañero-

-Sabes me da cierta personita está enamorada

-No niegues que tú también estás celoso… -Sai miro burlonamente a Naruto-

-No… -Naruto miró a Sai de reojo- bueno un poco, pero yo la quiero como a una amiga -Sai rió un poco-

-Pero si la quieres –continuó diciendo el rubio- lucha por ella… -Naruto se paró con una pose guay al puro estilo Rock Lee y dijo…-En el amor y el la guerra todo vale… -Brillito en los dientes-

-Baka… -Sai después de presenciar la escena siguió caminando con un rubio detrás protestando por los insultos del moreno-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

La Puerta del departamento de Uchiha Sasuke se abría para dejar pasar al dueño del departamento seguido por una melena rosada. En ese momento el moreno recordó algo…

-Sakura… ¿Sabes si alguien ha venido alguna vez a mi departamento? –Preguntó el moreno que estaba cerrando la puerta-

-Solo Naruto y yo… hemos venido un par de veces para limpiar un poco –Sakura dejaba la mochila en la que estaban los trajes de jounin de Sasuke en el dormitorio y volvía a entrar en el salón-

-¿Por…? –La tripa de Sasuke reclamando comida interrumpió a la pelirosa- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? –Dijo dulcemente la pelirosa-

-No hace falta –le contestó, pero su estomago volvió a sonar… haciendo que se sonrojara-

-¿Anda que quieres que te prepare? –Le preguntó la pelirosa que cruzaba el salón para ir directa a la cocina-

-Me da igual…

-Algo te apetecerá

-No creo que haya mucho en la nevera

-Te compre algunas cosas, pide algo…

-¿Cenas conmigo? –A Sakura le sorprendió la pregunta, parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar-

-Solo si me dices que es lo que te apetece

-Arroz con curry –La pelirosa le sonrió- Hecho te llamaré cuando este lista la cena –Sasuke abandonó la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación, estaba cansado y necesitaba una ducha. Después de casi media hora bajo el chorro de agua calienta, se vistió, con unos pantalones que le llegaban a las rodillas y una camisa negra la cual tenía un pequeño abanico justo debajo del cuello, Sasuke entró a la cocina.-

"Espero que esté pronto la cena…" –Sakura estaba cocinando de espaldas a la puerta, a Sasuke la imagen se le antojaba tan irreal… se sonrió y se dirigió la nevera-

"Que guapo se ve con el pelo mojado" –Sakura lo miró de reojo, se sonrojó un poco y volvió a su tarea de preparar la comida, él antes de salir de la cocina con una botella de agua en la mano, analizó la figura de Sakura de arriba abajo.- "Es bonita…" –Se reprochó por lo que estaba pensando y con una sonrisa se sentó en el sofá a descansar, de vez en cuando echaba un sorbo a la botella mientras el olor que provenía de la cocina, le daba más ganas de comer. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando la pelirosa entró en el salón.-

-La comida ya está lista –El Uchiha entró en la cocina después que Sakura, en una pequeña mesa que había pegada en la pared había dos platos con curry.-

"Espero que sepa tan bien como huele…" –Sasuke se sentó enfrente a la pared y a mano izquierda de Sakura, la cual tenía la pared su derecha y al moreno a su izquierda. Sasuke probó un bocado…-

"Al fin comida de verdad, está delicioso" –Entre el hambre que tenía y el tiempo que hacía que no comía algo decente, Sasuke estaba devorando literalmente la comida, eso si con educación. Aun así la pelirosa se sorprendió un poco.-

-"¿Acaso no le daban de comer?" –Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz de verlo comer con tantas ganas, y juraría que hasta tenía una pequeña sonrisa-

-Cocinas bien…

-Gracias –Sakura ya no cabía en si de la felicidad-

-¡A casi se me olvidaba!... Tsunade dijo que mañana puedes empezar con los entrenamientos. –Sasuke tragó la comida que masticaba en esos momentos para poder hablar-

-¿Donde?

-Jiraiya-sama y Tsunade-sama quieren ver que nivel tienes, tienes que estar en su despacho a las 5 de la tarde –Sasuke se limitó a asentir, pero para su mala suerte ya se había acabado el primer plato…-

-Sakura –La aludida le miró a él y luego a su plato… y comprendió.-

-¿Quieres más? –Sasuke volvió a asentir- "Creo que habla menos que antes" –La pelirosa se acercó a las hoyas y servio al moreno un plato del mismo tamaño que el anterior-

-Si quieres más pídelo

-Gracias –Y el segundo plato corrió la misma suerte que el primero-

Sasuke entraba en la habitación con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, después de comer le entró un sueño que dudaba que la pelirosa lograra aplicarle el jutsu antes de que él se quedara dormido.

-Siéntate en la cama –Sasuke obedeció y Sakura lo imitó sentándose de rodillas detrás de él. Empezó a formar sellos y Sasuke pudo sentir el chakra de la pelirosa, una sensación cálida le invadió el cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de Sakura posada sobre su sello. Y no lo puedo evitar, se quedó dormido... Sakura se apartó para que el cuerpo del moreno reposara en la cama.

"pobrecito… parece un niño" –Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, se dirigió al armario y sacó una manta, con la que cubrió el cuerpo de Sasuke. Antes de salir de la habitación, aparto los cabellos del moreno que tapaban su rostro y acarició de forma cariñosa con el dedo pulgar la mejilla derecha de Sasuke

-Que duermas bien –le susurró antes de salir de la habitación del pelinegro-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_A la mañana siguiente…_

El sonido del despertador sonaba diferente esta mañana, ni siquiera se enfadó cuando la sacó de su sueño… y se levantó con una sonrisa inmensa… La pelirosa canturreaba una cancioncilla mientras se dirigía hacía en cuarto de baño… hoy tenía entrenamiento con su equipo así que lo primero era una buena ducha fría para desperezarse.

Ya con su traje negro y su camisa de tiras blanca bajó a la cocina aun con el pelo mojado… Se preparó un desayuno y antes de salir de casa colocó su estuche ninja en su pierna derecha… Cerró la puerta y salió corriendo hacía el puente, donde sus dos compañeros la esperaban…

_En el puente…_

Sai estaba sentado en la barandilla, llevaba unos diez minutos esperando solo, cuando vio una melena rosada dirigirse hacia donde estaba él…

-Buenos días –Saludó alegremente la pelirosa, apoyándose en la misma barandilla que Sai… El moreno la miró y sin tan siquiera molestarse en saludar fijó su vista en el árbol que había enfrente-

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó la pelirosa por la reacción de Sai-

-Nada

"habré hecho algo mal…" –Se preguntaba Sakura-

-Sai… yo no creo haberte hecho nada para que estés así

-¿Te crees que todo lo que me pasa gira entorno a ti? –Preguntó con sarcasmo-

"Sai…" –Sakura se apartó un poco y agachó la cabeza- Lo siento… -Sai la miró-

"Soy estúpido" –Se levantó y se puso enfrente de Sakura, con la mano derecha levanto su rostro, para comprobar que la sonrisa que traía había desaparecido por su culpa- Perdón…

-no tienes por que disculparte… yo no d… -Sai se había acercado tanto que se quedó sin palabras, podía sentir que la mano libre del moreno había rodeado su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, Sai notó la inquietud de Sakura… Quería besarla pero no podía, veía inseguridad en sus ojos, la mano que sujetaba la mejilla de la pelirosa rodó hasta su espalda, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran en un dulce abrazo- "Sai…" –La pelirosa sintió una confortable sensación y un poco ruborizada correspondió el cálido abrazo apoyando sus manos y su cabeza en el pecho de Sai, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, cuando se separaron ambos de miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus rostros y un tenue rosado en sus mejillas, Sai acarició un mechón rosado y se sentó en la barandilla seguido por la pelirosa que se apoyó en ella.

Naruto llegó media hora más tarde… pero poco importaba aun les esperaba a los tres una larga espera por su sensei…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke estaba en el suelo respirando agitadamente, una nube de polvo que poco a poco se desvanecía dejaba a la vista una enorme brecha… Tsunade respirando profundamente y con el puño dirigido al principio de ese desastre, fue la creadora de tal destrozo. Ohh, como lo estaba disfrutando… Tsunade no quería dañar a Sakura, fue por ella que permitió que el Uchiha se quedara, pero nadie le iba a negar el placer de darle una buena lección al chico vengador, aunque debía reconocer, que probablemente, Sasuke fuera uno de los shinobis más fuertes que actualmente se encontraban en la aldea… Pero aun así al Uchiha le faltaba para poder vencer a la Hokage.

"Esta loca… me quiere matar" –el Uchiha había luchado antes con Jiraiya, había sido un combate corto, solo para comprobar las habilidades del Uchiha con veinte minutos le bastaron para medir el nivel de Sasuke, pero Tsunade… Oh… con Tsunade, llevaba peleando ¡una hora!, una hora esquivando puñetazos que destrozaban el suelo, si uno de esos le daba, desfiguraría su cara para el resto de su vida- "Mierda es difícil luchar sin que el sello se active" –con el sharingan activado Sasuke se dirigió hacia la Hokage en segundos llegó hasta su posición y con la katana dio un golpe seco, Tsunade lo paró con ambas manos, para después dirigir una mirada burlona pero a la vez orgullosa- No está nada mal… -Tsunade apartó la katana y se fue dándole la espalda al moreno- Vete a descansar… -le dijo ya bastante alejada del Uchiha-

"Si pudiera activar el sello esa vieja sabría lo que es bueno" –Sasuke se recostó en el suelo, estaba lleno de arañazos y heridas, su ropa estaba desgarrada, su pelo enmarañado y para colmo su tripa volvía a rugir, y no era para menos, Sasuke era un pésimo cocinero, y antes de verse con La Hokage y Jiraiya, solo consiguió comerse una tortilla quemada, que mientras la comía no podía dejar de pensar en el exquisito arroz con curry que se había comido anoche- "Me voy…" –el Uchiha había echado a anadar hacia su departamento- "Mierda le había dicho a Sakura que estaría en el departamento a las siete, ya deben las ocho…" –Sasuke esta vez se echó a correr-

El sonido de la hoya anunciaba que muy pronto la comida estaría hecha, pedazos de ternera se hervían junto con setas y verduras, el asado tenía una pinta deliciosa… La pelirosa guardaba en la nevera una pequeña sorpresa para Sasuke, estaba algo preocupada ya que el moreno llegaba más de una hora tarde… "Que le habrá pasado" –Pensaba mientras acaba de poner la mesa-

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento y nada más abrir la puerta un delicioso olor a comida llego hasta su nariz, entró en la cocina con una mirada curiosa…

-¿Sasuke que te ha pasado? –Preguntó la pelirosa-

-Tsunade… -Se limitó a decir Sasuke, que sólo miraba el contenido de la hoya que había enfrente, Sakura se río- "Maestra…" –A la comida aun le faltan diez minutos, aun te da tiempo de darte una ducha –Sasuke no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar de vuelta en la cocina duchado y aseado-

"Si que es rápido" –Pensó Sakura mientras estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos, él antes de empezar a comer olió el asado, ambos sentados en la mesa empezaron a comer-

-¿Qué tal te fue con la Hokage?

-Bien –Contestó Sasuke-

"no se ni para que intento sacarte conversación" Sakura resignada se limitó a cenar y a la media hora Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama sin camisa y Sakura detrás de él curando las heridas que el moreno tenía a causa del entrenamiento-

-Si te molesta avísame

-Hai…

"Vamos mejorando al menos ahora no contesta gruñendo" –La pelirosa acabó de curar las heridas y empezó con el tratamiento-

"Sakura…" –Los pensamientos de Sasuke pararon cuando un fuerte dolor cruzó su espina dorsal hasta llegar al sello, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta mientras sus manos se agarraban a las sabanas-

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Sakura se asustó- "No debería de doler" –En ese momento observó como el sello maldito parecía reaccionar- el sello… -murmuró Sakura mientras llevaba su mano derecha al sello-

-Sakura… -Sasuke al sentir la mano de Sakura posarse sobre él se giró y abrazó a la pelirosa pasando sus dos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y escondió el rostro en su cuello-

"Sasuke-kun" –La pelirosa se asustaba más por momentos, la respiración de Sasuke se había acelerado, y el sello parecía que reaccionaba más a cada segundo, lo peor de todo es que no tenia ni idea de lo que ocurría, se sentía impotente, lo único que podía hacer era rodear con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, y con su mano derecha enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke-

El dolor se intensificaba, sentía como si en su cuerpo estuvieran clavadas cientos de agujas atravesándolo, estrecho aun más a la pelirosa contra si… escondiendo aun más su rostro en el cuello de Sakura. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo, Sakura sintió como el cuerpo del moreno se empezaba a relajar, aun así Sasuke no se había movido ni un solo centímetro

-Sa-Sakura… -Pronunció su nombre entrecortadamente. ¿Qué le había pasado?... Necesitaba ese abrazo y aun no quería romperlo y la pelirosa lo sabía sin necesidad de pedirlo. Sakura se recostó aun con el moreno abrazado a su cuerpo y con la cabeza en su cuello. Sasuke se quedó dormido al poco tiempo, no sólo por el cansancio que le había producido la experiencia si no por la sensación de confort que la pelirosa le regalaba. Sakura se apartó con cuidado de no despertarle y lo arropó con una manta, para irse dejando al uchiha completamente dormido en su cama...

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review :p! 

**Shadow Noir Wing.. **hola, gracias por el review en este capítulo ya he puesto más sasusaku, aunque el próximo espero poder poner más.

**TsukiLoveSasuke..** gracias por tu review n.n la verdad en el segundo capítulo no puse mucho sasusaku pero bueno espero que este capítulo te guste más gracias :p!.

**kaoru-uchiha..** si tengo que reconocer que me gusta ver a Sasuke celoso XD muchas gracias por tu review.

**ktita-aya..** hola amiga.. :p gacias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :p

**Kanname-Chan..** muchas gracias por tu review :p!!

**edel..** me alegro de que te guste el fic muchas gracias por leerme n.n

**L.I.T..** me alegro de que te gustara el segundo capítulo, espero que este no te defraude gracias poe tu revier :p!

**katsura-chan Uchina..** Es un honor recibir un review de ti :p ya que me he leído la gran mayoría de tus fics, y creo que escribes muy bien :p mucha gracias por tu review!

**nusuhey..** espero que te gustara la continuación, gracias por tu review n.n

**rossmery..** la verdad aun no tengo decidido con quien se quedara, aunque me decanto más por Sasuke :p muchas gracias por tu review!

**LADARIS SAKURAMA..** lo siento pero no pude poner lemon en este capítulo :p me parecía muy apresurado, pero quizá en el siguiente si haya... :p muchas gracias por tu review!

**maquita.. **hola muchas gracias pot tu review n.n

Gracias a todos y perdón por tardarme tanto en subir este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y me dejeís un review.. Cuídense :p!


	4. Del cariño al amor

**Disclaimer**: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

**Advertencias**: este capítulo contiene lemmon

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior :p y perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo... gracias!!

* * *

**

**Capítulo cuarto**

Del cariño al amor…

Corría en dirección al despacho de la Hokage, si se daba prisa a lo mejor conseguía llegar antes de que Tsunade dejará el despacho por hoy. Solo tenía una cosa en mente.. averiguar que demonios le había pasado a Sasuke hace menos de una hora. ¿No se suponía que el tratamiento no tenía que doler? O por lo menos no de esa forma… Llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo para calmar su agitada respiración y llamó a la puerta.

Tsunade-sama –dijo la pelirrosa después de haber dado un par de golpes en la madera- Tsunade-sama… -al no oír respuesta Sakura volvió a llamar a su maestra, seguramente ya se había ido, se iba a alejar cuando oyó un extraño sonido… roja de ira... abrió la puerta para encontrase con lo que sospechaba... la hokage durmiendo encima de sus papeles y con la mano derecha sujetando un pequeño vaso de sake. "Tsunade-sama…" –Sakura, golpeó ligeramente la mesa y la llamó... esta vez un poco más alto, Tsunade reaccionó y cuando vio a su alumna con los ojos cerrados y con una gotita en la frete reaccionó de golpe y se incorporó en su silla-

-Q-Que ocurre Sakura –preguntó Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas encima de su escritorio-

-Antes de aplicarle el tratamiento a Sasuke, empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor... casi no lo podía aguantar... y... además el sello parecía reaccionar -Dijo la pelirrosa tristemente-

-¿Reaccionar? Es demasiado pronto para que el tratamiento surja efecto...y el dolor debería aparecer hacia el final del proceso…

-¿Entonces usted no sabe lo que pasó?

-No sé… quizás el sello reaccionó para combatir algún tipo de sentimiento –Le respondió la Hokage- Pregúntale a Sasuke que es lo que sentía antes de que empezara el dolor.

-Hai Tsunade-sama

La pelirrosa caminaba algo cabizbaja por la calle, no podía apartar la imagen del Uchiha abrazado a ella intentando soportar el dolor. Ya era de noche y lo único que se oía eran sus pasos y los de otra persona caminando hacia ella…

-¿Que haces a estas horas por aquí? –ella reconoció la voz de Sai-

-Vengo de hablar con la Hokage

-¿Tan tarde?

-Hai… -Sakura alzaba la cabeza para ver a su compañero-

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó el moreno al ver el estado en que ella se encontraba-

-Nada... solo estoy un poco cansada –Aunque no muy convencido, dejó de hablar del tema-

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?

-Buscándote... el dobe me mandó para que te invitara a venir con nosotros mañana... es nuestro día libre y pensábamos que querrías venir con nosotros a comer.

-Vale... –A la pelirrosa le hacía falta despejar su mente y aceptó la invitación-

-Te recojo en tu casa a la una –se acercó a ella... beso suavemente su mejilla... y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa-

"Sai" –Sakura se llevó la mano a la mejilla y con una imperceptible sonrisa se encaminó a su casa-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-¡Sasuke-teme¡¡Despierta!! –Naruto le sacó la manta que cubría su cuerpo- Es hora de levantarse

-Usuratonkachi –le gritó el moreno que se tapaba la vista con su mano derecha- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vengo a invitarte a comer, hemos quedado a la una y media –decía el rubio mientras escaneaba la habitación del moreno-

-¿Hemos? Que yo sepa no he quedado con nadie… -le respondió mientras se volvía a recostar- déjame en paz

-Son las doce ¿te vas a quedar durmiendo todo el día Sasuke-teme?

-¿Con quién? -dijo ya resignado-

-Con Sakura-chan y Sai... y si no nos damos prisa comerán sin nosotros

-Ya voy usuratonkachi –Decía el moreno mientras, se dirigía al cuarto de baño-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-¿Por que las mujeres sois tan lentas para arreglaros? –Preguntaba Sai a una Sakura que luchaba contra su pelo en el cuarto de baño-

-Por que nosotras, a diferencia de vosotros nos preocupamos por nuestro aspecto –Sakura sacaba la cabeza por la puerta para contestarle al moreno-

-Vale, vale no es para ponerse así –dijo mientras se llevaba otra galleta a la boca-

-Y deja de atacar mis galletas que vamos a ir a comer enseguida

-va-le –le contestó con la boca llena-

-Hombres –Murmuró la pelirrosa mientras se miraba en el espejo... llevaba un pantalón blanco largo y apretado, los zapatos del mismo color con poco tacón y una camisa de tiras verde claro, que le llegaba por encima del ombligo- me rindo… -harta de pelear con su cabello, se rindió y lo dejó suelto... se hechó unas gotas de perfume y salió en busca de un moreno, que seguramente... estaba devorando las últimas galletas que quedaban en su cocina-

-ya estoy –sai dejó las galletas... y la miró... sonrió...-

-Mereció la pena esperar...

-Gracias –murmuró Sakura mientras agachaba la cabeza para que Sai no notara su sonrojo-

-Venga vamos que si no llegaremos tarde…

Los dos salieron del departamento, caminaron hacia el restaurante pero ninguno de sus dos amigos había llegado.

-los esperamos en la entrada mejor...

-si… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que esperar yo? –Dijo Sakrua recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda-

-es divertido hacerte enfadar –el moreno se colocó enfrente de ella... Sai casi le sacaba una cabeza y con los tacones la vista de Sakura daba justo en los labios del él-

-¿que le ves de divertido? –Sai agachó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos-

-Es por la cara que pones cuando te enfadas –le susurró a la pelirrosa, tanto acercamiento provocó un sonrojo en la cara de la ella... no sabía que decir-

-¡Aléjate de Sakura-chan! –Gritó un rubio apuntando a Sai con el dedo, no le había gustado la que escena que acababa de presenciar-

-No me grites baka –le contestó con una sonrisa burlona Sai-

-¿A quien llamas baka, dobe?

-a ti y deja de gritar –Sakura detuvo su mirada en Sasuke... que aun no se había movido-

-¿Qué tal estás? –Preguntó Sakura que estaba enfrente de él-

-Bien –Con voz seca le contestó mientras entraba en el restaurante... pasando a Sakura... nisiquiera se detuvo a verla...-

De repente ella sintió un mal estar en el pecho... tragó saliva mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al corazón... entraba en el local con la cabeza gacha.

En la mesa estaban sentados sus tres amigos... Naruto y Sasuke juntos en una banca y Sai en la otra. Sai y Naruto discutían uno enfrente del otro. Sakura se sentó... miraba sus manos que estaban encima de la mesa aun con el malestar presente "Es lo que sentía antes… el mismo mal estar… la sensación de ser una… molestia... de ser... débil" Sakura tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer... se mordió el labio inferior y siguió mirando sus manos. Sasuke miraba la directamente... buscando una respuesta… cuando ella, alzó su mirada... comprobó que el moreno la observaba... los ojos verdes de Sakura aguantaron la mirada del los ojos negros del Uchiha, ni su Sharingan intimidaría más que esa mirada... las esmeraldas no aguantaron más... y volvieron a su trabajo inicial de contemplar sus finas manos. "Me siento incómoda… que le habré echo para que esté así". Para Sakura no había nadie más en el local... estaban Sasuke, ella y sus manos. El camarero interrumpió y se vio forzada a prestar atención y a pedir lo que deseaba. Cuando los cuatro pidieron lo que querían Sakura comprobó que Sasuke ya no la miraba, ahora tenía el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos cerrados y apretados... y un sonrojo bastante notable cubriéndole ambas mejillas. Ella no entendía nada... pero verlo así de… tierno, se sonrojó... aun más que el moreno y sin rastro del sentimiento que antes la invadía se dedicó a escuchar la pelea de sus otros dos compañeros. No tardaron mucho en traer la comida.

-Sakura-chan ¿sabes qué? mañana Sai, Kiba y yo nos vamos a una misión –Dijo el rubio entre bocados de comida-

-¿Qué tipo de misión?

-Escolta –contestó Sai-

-Y nos perderemos el festival

-Ya habrán otros –Dijo la pelirrosa para animar a Naruto-

-Ya…

-Lo malo es que voy a tener que aguantar a este dobe una semana -dijo Sai-

-Naruto es el que va a tener que aguantarte a ti... Sai

-Sakura-chan –Dijo Naruto con los ojos llorosos y las manos entrelazadas- Me estás defendiendo…

-Te defiende por que se alegra de perderte de vista

-No inventes

-Venga Sakura... no estés triste que enseguida volveré para estar contigo –Dijo el moreno rodeando a Sakura con su brazo izquierdo- Para que no llores te daré un beso de despedida

-¡Suelta a Sakura-chan! –Naruto apuntaba con los palillos al moreno...-

-Tú tranquila... el beso te lo daré después –le susurró en el oido a ella mientras la liberaba de su abrazo-

-¡Nada de besos! –A los palillos de Naruto le faltaban poco para incrustarse en la cabeza de Sai-

-Vale, vale…

"Al fin las personas que más quiero están todas conmigo" pensaba Sakura "y no volveré a permitir que nada... ni nadie... nos separe" –Con esos pensamientos la pelirrosa disfrutó de la comida con sus amigos.-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban uno al lado del otro. Los dos con la mirada al frente. A pesar de estar ambos en silencio, no estaban incómodos. El rubio rompió el silencio.

-¿Te alegras de haber vuelto? –Sasuke lo miró de reojo-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Quiero saber si has vuelto por que querías... o por que no tenías otra opción. –Naruto hablaba bastante serio-

-Hmp –Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras caminaba-

-No tenías a donde ir... Orochimaru te estaba engañando... Konoha era la opción más segura… y posiblemente la única…

-No tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie –dijo recalcando la última palabra-

-Claro... se me olvidaba, que todos nosotros... no te importamos –Al ver que el moreno se paraba Naruto lo imitó-

-Que no tenga a donde ir... no significa que no quisiera volver… -Susurró Sasuke... mientras retomaba el rumbo-

-Sabía que en el fondo nos quieres ¡teme! –Naruto se colgó de su cuello-

-Aléjate Usuratonkachi

-¿Por cierto teme, no conocía ese lado celoso tuyo?

-¿De que estás hablando? –Dijo cuando consiguió despegarse de Naruto... el rubio camino con las manos detrás de la cabeza-

-Estabas fulminado a Sai con la mirada –Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke para ver su reacción-

-Siempre miró así

-Ni con el sharingan das tanto miedo -rio-

-Deja de decir tonterías Usuratonkachi

-Aunque los ojitos de corderito que ponías al ver a Sakura-chan t… -fue interrumpido por un puño de Sasuke, que consiguió esquivar por los pelos- no es para que te pongas así, es normal que te gusten las mujeres... ya empezaba a creer que eras homosexual. –Decía Naruto mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba puñetazos-

-¡Usuratonkachi! –Gritó Sasuke con la cara enrojecida y los puños apretados-

-Así que Sasuke-teme no niega que está enamorado de Sakura-chan –Naruto no paraba de reír, se sentó en un banco seguido de Sasuke-

-Claro que no Usuratonkachi

-¿Pues no se por qué?, es alegre, simpática... guapa y tienes unas grandes tet… -se calló al sentir un mirada clavada en su persona-

-¿Y que tú aun sigues enamorado de ella? –Al rubio le cogió por sorpresa la pregunta- Aun me sigue gustando pero… pero ya no estoy enamorado.

-Hmp –Sasuke apoyó los codos en sus rodillas- ¿y ese?

-¿Ese?

-Si ese... Sai…

-A… pues la verdad, creo que si… -ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos- si te gusta… más vale que te des prisa... Sakura-chan no te va a estar esperando toda la vida –Naruto se levantó – Me voy a preparar la misión de mañana... –salió corriendo- ¡Esta semana es tu oportunidad de conquistarla... no la desaproveches Sasuke-teme! –Le gritó Naruto desde el final de la calle-

-Usuratonkachi –dijo para si… Sasuke se encaminó hacía su departamento con una sonrisa burlona... enmarcada en su rostro-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, echado en la cama… desde que llegó no había parado de darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con el rubio. ¿Tendría razón y si que se había enamorado? El moreno estaba confuso, con el tiempo había cogido cariño a los integrantes del equipo siete. Pero desde cuando ese pequeño cariño que sentía hacia Sakura se había transformado en algo más. Empezó a pensar en las veces que estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru y una cabeza rosada se asomaba por sus pensamientos... Estaba inconscientemente enamorado y se venía... ahora... a dar cuenta ahora? se estaba cansando ya de pensar… él no era un persona de sentimientos, se había encargado de guardarlos bajo llave para que no interfirieran en su vida. Pero… no estaría mal volver a tener a alguien a tu lado ¿no?, podría seguir entrenando igual… Y su plan de venganza no se tenía por que venir abajo por querer a alguien. Y podría... podría volver a disfrutar del cariño que su hermano le arrebató al matar al clan, su clan… giró la cabeza para mirar la hora. Las ocho y cuarto… ¿tanto tiempo había estado pensando? Se incorporó y se fue a dar una ducha...

Sasuke ya estaba más tranquilo, esa ducha le había sentado muy bien. Oyó unos golpes en la puerta y se dispuso a abrir. Se encontró a Sakura con un paquete en las manos.

-Hola –Lo saludó Sakura-

-Hola…

-Te traje la cena

-¿No… no te quedas?

-No puedo... tengo que ir a recoger el kimono para el festival...

-¿Te importa si hacemos primero el tratamiento? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza, mientras el moreno se sentaba en la cama seguido por la pelirrosa... se iba sacando la camisa-

-casi se me olvida… Hablé con Tsunade-sama sobre el dolor. –Dijo sentándose enfrente del moreno- dijo que el dolor podía tener que ver con lo que sentías o pensabas en el momento de tratamiento... ¿Te acuerdas en que pensabas? –Sasuke recordó lo ocurrido, pensaba en ella en ese momento, pero no se lo iba a decir… así que negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno... si te acuerdas dímelo.

"Muy bien Sasuke... piensa en cualquier cosa que no sea ella" –el moreno se concentró y está vez no sintió ningún dolor… "¿Cómo me pudo hacer daño pensar en Sakura?" –Pensaba mientras se volvía poner la camisa. Él la acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirse.

-Adiós

-Sakura… –ella se detuvo al oír al moreno-

-Si… –la miraba directamente a los ojos... ¿Cómo no iba a sonrojarse con un moreno tan guapo mirándola de esa forma? Y… ¿sonrojado?-

Sasuke respiró profundamente -¿Quieres venir conmigo al festival? –Preguntó sin apartar la mirada-

Sakura estaba razonando la pregunta "Me es-está invitando… a mi"

-Claro –Por fuera ella se veía feliz pero por dentro… estaba saltando de alegría…-

-Te recojo a las seis… adiós

-adiós –cuando se cerró la puerta Sakura empezó a andar con sus manos ocultando su cara- "No me lo puedo creer Sasuke me invitó ¡a mi... Aaah!" La pelirrosa no cabía en si… definitivamente mañana iba a ser un gran día…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Kakashi caminaba hacía el despacho de Tsunade, llamó dos veces y entró.

-¿Me llamó Tsunade-sama?

-Hai, es sobre el festival de mañana

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Crees que debemos dejar que el Uchiha vaya?

-No creo que Sasuke... tenga ganas de ir a ningún festival

-Pero puedo que le de por pasarse... -Dijo Tsunade con una mueca en la cara-

-De todas formas... media villa ya sabe que él está aquí –dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –contestó la rubia cruzando las manos-

-¿a que se refiere?

-temo que Orochimaru... ya este informado de la presencia del Uchiha en Konoha.

-¿Cree se presentará en el festival de mañana?

-Lo dudo… de todas formas tengo ocho pelotes anbu distribuidos por toda la cuidad.

-Estaré alerta Tsunade-sama

-Si puedes pásate a vigilar un rato a Sasuke

-Hai –Kakashi desapareció en una nube de polvo…-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Nunca había sido buena colocándose el obi, y mucho menos sin ayuda... "Me compré el Kimono más difícil de poner…" -Sakura siguió luchando contra el obi- "¡Ya está!" –se plantó delante del espejo, el Kimono era rojo, con bordados, en hilo de color oro que se extendían por el kimono... el Obi era de un rojo más intenso. Era de manga larga y el fondo le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla. Era el kimono más bonito que se había comprado nunca. Tenía varios... y no le hacía falta ninguno más, pero... desde que lo vio, supo que tenía que comprárselo…

Era un kimono sencillo pero elegante. "Bien Sakura, has podido con el kimono ahora la parte más difícil" –Dirigió su mirada a su cabello rosado y luego al cepillo que estaba encima de la mesa- "tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, la anterior vez me ganaste… pero esta vez la batalla la ganare yo" –Con una mirada retadora se empezó a cepillar el cabello, después de probar varios peinados se decidió por un moño- "Nadie se ríe de Sakura Haruno, ni si quiera su pelo" -se miraba orgullosa en el espejo, el moño le había quedado perfecto. Lo recogió hacia atrás, con mechones callendo en diferentees direcciones, y en la parte izquierda se dejó flequillo. Se colocó una pequeña peineta con una flor blanca. "Ahora sólo me queda maquillarme un poco..." –delineo la línea de los ojos.. y sus labios con un rosa suave- "sabe a fresa… ahora solo falta el perfume". Eligió su favorito, sólo lo usaba en ocasiones especiales.

Ya faltaba poco para que Sasuke llegara… Estaba tan nerviosa… y aun más se puso cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se paró delante de la ella… se mordió y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta.

-"Que guapo está…" –Sakura dedicó una sonrisa... a un Sasuke que no parecía reaccionar… El moreno llevaba un kimono azul marino y un haori blanco con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda-

-Ya estoy lista ¿nos vamos? –Sasuke con la boca media abierta asintió-

-Estás muy guapa –le susurró... cuando echaron a andar-

-gracias tú también –ambos sonrojados se dirigieron al centro del festival-

Estuvieron unas horas juntos. No hablaban mucho… pero solo necesitaban la compañía del otro. El moreno reconoció que hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Una tarde agradable, sin problemas ni presiones. Sin pensar en entrenamiento... ni venganza. Después de pasear por los diferentes puestos y comprar dos mascaras de gato... decidieron parar a comer un poco. Sakura pidió anmitsu y Sasuke gelatina. En el restaurante se encontraron con dos de sus amigos, Tenten y Lee. Los cuatro se sentaron en la misma mesa, Sakura enfrente de Lee y al lado de Sasuke, Tenten estaba a la izquierda de Lee y enfrente del moreno.

-Me alegra de que hayas vuelto Sasuke, un día de estos tenemos que enfrentarnos –Sasuke le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Sakura-san ¿Naruto-kun y Sai-kun no están con vosotros?

-ellos están de misión

-¿Y habéis venido los dos juntos? –Preguntó Lee rodando los ojos de Sakura a Sasuke-

-Si

-Sentimos haberos interrumpido en vuestra cita –se disculpó Tenten-

-no… no es un cita –dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada-

"Lo sabía... Sakura-san está guardando todo su amor para mi" –Pensó Lee, que mentalmente ponía pose guay-

Los cuatro siguieron conversando hasta que se hizo tarde, eran las diez de la noche y Sasuke aun tenía que pasar por su sesión de tratamiento, así que decidieron marcharse…

-Vamos a tu departamento. Me aplicas el tratamiento y me voy a casa

-Deja de discutir Sasuke, iremos al tuyo y después me voy yo a casa

-Es tarde y después tienes que volver sola –protestaba el moreno-

-Y si te vuelve el dolor –Sakura lo miró preocupada- es mejor que estés en tu departamento… además soy una kunoichi, puedo volver sola

-Pero… -Sasuke fue interrumpido-

-Pero nada además ya casi estamos llegado

A los diez minutos ya estaban entrando en el departamento del moreno.

-mira que eres cabezota…

-si… -Dijo Sakura con la cabeza alta mientras entraba en el cuarto del Uchiha delante de él. La pelirrosa se sentó en la cama a esperar… el moreno delante del espejo se sacaba el Haori y la parte de arriba del kimono con dificultad… ella se colocó a su espalda y lo ayudó en la tarea de sacarse de ese molesto kimono… Sasuke se dio la vuelta... no sabía si era por la luz de la luna que era lo único que alumbraba el cuarto… o las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirrosa al ver su torso desnudo tan cerca de ella… pero no lo pudo evitar... se acercó lentamente a su rostro y la besó, un roce suave, dulce, tierno… el primer beso de ambos ¿Cuánto tiempo duró? Ninguno lo sabía... se separaron por falta de aire y sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sonrojados, ella entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno, demandando otro beso, y él accedió encantado abrazandola por la cintura. A diferencia del primero, el beso era más apasionado, sus bocas se unieron como si esta fuera la última oportunidad que tuvieran para encontrase...

Sasuke alzó a la pelirrosa, mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas en la cintura de él. Caminó hacía la cama y recostó aun sin romper el beso. Se apoyó en sus antebrazos y sólo cortaron el salvaje beso cuando necesitaron más aire... Pero Sasuke no perdió tiempo en atacar el cuello de la pelirrosa mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba la pierna de Sakura, ella tardó poco en empezar a suspirar… Los besos y caricias le estaban dando a conocer un placer que ella nunca había experimentado. El moreno volvió a reclamar sus labios, con un beso aun más apasionado y lujurioso.

El kimono de Sakura empezaba a estorbar… mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la chica... sus manos empezaron a desatar el molesto Obi, cuando lo consiguió lo tiró al suelo, bien lejos… Eran sensaciones nuevas para ambos pero el instinto los guiaba… Lo restante de la parte del kimono de Sakura fue a hacer compañía al Obi…

Ver a la pelirosa en ropa interior bajo su cuerpo, no ayudó a su autocontrol, se detuvo a mirarla un instante, definitivamente era hermosa… Sasuke pasó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Sakura… mientras él estaba ocupado en sacarle el brasier… ella empezó a desatarle la parte de abajo del kimon. Al notarlo el moreno se dio cuanta de que... ella lo deseba tanto… como él a ella.

Estaban excitados y lo demostraban en sus besos, el moreno abandonó los labios de la pelirrosa y empezó a bajar por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos. Era imposible no besarlos, no masajearlos, no saborearlos… Y ella no puedo evitar gemir ante el placer. Acto que excitó aun más a Sasuke, que empezó a acariciar toda la figura de la mujer que tenía debajo suya… hasta llegar a la última prenda que la tapaba, se deshizo de ella y empezó el mismo recorrido, besando, mordiendo y acariciando... pasando por sus largas piernas, su plano abdomen, sus pechos, su cuello… la miró a los ojos y cuando notó que ella estaba sacando sus bóxer enmarcó una sonrisa.

definitivamente no aguantaba más... necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella, parte de ella, hacerla suya... de él y sólo de él… Pero sabía que... al ser la primera vez de ambos, a ella le dolería… Tenía que ser suave... con delicadeza entró poco a poco en ella, Sakura se abrazó a su cuello, él la embolvió en un tierno abrazo... no podía creer que Sasuke fuera tan dulce… Cuando el dolor desapareció, Sakura acarició su espalda... una corriente electrica recorrió a Sasuke... el sentir las suaves caricias de Sakura sobre él era lo mejor que había sentido nunca... ella entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura del moreno, demandando que continuara…

Sasuke empezó a embestirla con suavidad, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sakura… Ambos gemían de placer, y cuando la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas del moreno empezaron a aumentar... a ser salvajes... también lo hicieron los gemidos. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Sakura luchaba por no gritar de tanto placer… ninguno de los dos había sentido nada parecido… cuando llegaron al clímax, Sakura gimió el nombre de Sasuke. el acabó dentro de ella...

Mientras ambos descansaban, entrelazados en un abrazo, él aun dentro de ella... intentaban recuperarse y tranquilizar sus respiraciones... Los dos disfrutaban el momento, Sasuke a regañadientes salió de ella y se tumbó encima de la cama. Sakura acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke mientras notaba que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida. Él la abrazó para después de tapar sus cuerpos con las sábanas... estaba cansado, tardó poco en hacer compañía a la pelirrosa, durmiéndose… con ella entre sus brazos.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Unos ojos color perla miraban el cielo, a pesar de que era de noche… la dueña de esos ojos aun no podía dormir. Hacia un par de horas que había llegado del festival. Fue con su familia y se había divertido… pero le hacía falta alguien… una persona que no había asistido al festival. La misma persona que siempre estaba sus pensamientos. Se había enterado que Naruto estaba de misión y que por eso él no estuvo presente. Los sentimientos de Hinata por el rubio no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo… Seguía estando enamorada de él, seguía poniéndose colorada cerca de él y seguía sin poder reunir el valor suficiente para confesarle sus sentimientos... a él. A pesar de tener más confianza, aun no estaba preparada. Su amor era sincero, y sabía que podría esperar años en desvelar su amor, que seguiría sintiendo lo mismo… Ella deseaba que algún día Naruto se diera cuenta sin tener que decírselo… en fin… era un despistado… pero esa era una de las cosas que a ella también le gustaban de su rubio… Pensando en como sería que le declarase amor, fue cerrando sus ojos hasta caer dormida.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

La habitación estaba llena de luz, anunciando que ya era de día. Sasuke se encontraba despierto, jugando entre sus dedos con los cabellos rosados de Sakura, y con su mano derecha sujetaba la de la pelirrosa, ambas manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su pecho... Desde que despertó no podía dejar de pensar en ella, durmiendo sobre su pecho, tan relajada y tranquila… Sabía lo que sentía... y desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz… pero aun no estaba preparado para decírselo. Aun no estaba preparado para hablar de sentimientos... Desde la muerte de su clan había construido un muro para los sentimientos… y cuando el equipo siete se formó, el muro empezó a desquebrajarse pero… esa noche, definitivamente, ese muro… se había desplomado… Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado, lo reconocía, y seguramente esa noche no la olvidaría nunca… Lo difícil es decírselo a los además, aunque sea la persona a la que amas… no podía expresar lo que sentía, no de la forma en que lo hacía Sakura… y no sabía si algún día podría hacerlo. Solo esperaba que ella lo entendiera sin necesidad de palabras.

_Abro los ojos despacio… siento que estoy apoyada…en..._

"Sasuke…" –Sakura parpadeó unas cuantas veces… lo ocurrido la noche anterior paso por su mente… los besos las caricias todo- "Sasuke… no ha sido un sueño"

El moreno notó cuando ella había despertado por la alteración de la respiración de Sakura… La mano izquierda que la rodeaba y jugaba con sus cabellos, acarició suavemente el brazo y hombro de Sakura… Una caricia suave, cariñosa… sin pasión, sin lujuria. Sakura apretó su mano izquierda, la que estaba entrelaza con la de Sasuke. Ella estaba algo confusa… pero pensaba que lo mejor sería que hablara con ella cuando estuviera listo… temía que para el moreno lo ocurrido anoche... no hubiera significado lo mismo que para ella. Se enderezó un poco, lo suficiente para cruzar la mirada con él. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Sasuke y lo acarició con una ternura infinita… le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y volvió a acurrucarse entre los brazos del Uchiha…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Orochimaru y Kabuto se encontraban en un laboratorio, no había mucha luz… ya que en la estancia tan solo había una pequeña ventana. Orochimaru, sentado en una silla observaba como Kabuto enfrente de él, pasaba hoja tras hoja de un libro hecho polvo… Apoyó el libro en la mesa, una vez que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Lo encontraste? –Preguntó con voz apagada la serpiente-

-Hai

-¿Servirá?

-Necesito tiempo, nunca había hecho nada parecido…

-¿Y si consiguen sacarle el sello?

-Creo que podría hacerlo –Contestó con cierto nerviosismo en la voz-

-¿Crees? Hmp… Mas te vale que funcione si no me veré obligado a matarlo… y si eso ocurre tú seguirás su mismo camino –Dijo Orochimaru levantándose-

-Sasuke-kun se a echo muy fuerte

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada… Orochimaru-sama

-Hmp –Orochimaru abandonó la habitación dejando a Kabuto solo con su trabajo…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke y Sakura hacia un buen rato se habían levantado… Mientras el moreno se fue a duchar, Sakura aprovechó para buscar su ropa, vestirse y salir del departamento del Uchiha. No es que se arrepintiera de algo… todo lo contrario, pero eran demasiadas emociones fuertes por un día… Todavía tenía que asimilar que le había besado, acariciado… había echo el amor con él… había sido tan tierno, y lo más importante Sasuke no la había rechazado… no se arrepentío, o por lo menos... es lo que entendió Sakura…

Por otra parte, Sasuke se extrañó al no encontrar a nadie en el departamento, buscaba a Sakura por todas las habitaciones, pero definitivamente la pelirrosa se había marchado.

"Tenía que haberle dicho que se bañara conmigo…" –Después de desayunar Sasuke se dirigió hacia el despacho de la Hokage… tenía unos asuntos que resolver, y cuanto antes mejor.

No le llevó más de veinte minutos el trayecto, ahora estaba delante de la Hokage, que le miraba con cara de incredulidad…

-No ha entrado nadie al los terrenos del clan Uchiha desde hace años, no creo que sea conveniente que… -Tsunade fue interrumpida por Sasuke-

-Me pertenece, además va siendo hora de que regrese

-No te puedo entregar todos los terrenos de la mañana a la noche… además que no creo que te pertenezca todo… las personas que residían en el clan tenían familiares lejanos, seguramente ellos… -volvió a ser interrumpida-

-El territorio pertenece al clan Uchiha, no voy a permitir que se queden con lo que pertenece a mi clan –Tsunade notó el orgullo con el que decía el apellido Uchiha y también notó a un Sasuke bastante feliz… algo poco… nada... usual en él-

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy Sasuke? Por lo que veo te levantaste de buen humor –dijo Tsunade apoyando la cara en su mano mientras miraba al Uchiha de forma sospechosa y a la vez divertida-

-Estoy como siempre –Dijo Sasuke-

-Si tú lo dices… muy bien por ahora puedes volver a la casa donde vivías… para lo demás tendrás que esperar

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama

-¿Qué tal te va con el sello?

-Aun lo tengo

-¿Qué tal los tratamientos con Sakura?

-Bien

-¿Ayer le dije que volviera con el tratamiento sentiste algo?

-eeeh… -Ese sonido fue lo único que pronunció un Sasuke completamente sonrojado- N-no bueno ayer… -Tsunade lo miró interrogante, alzando una ceja- Es que ayer no tuvimos tiempo

-¿No tuvisteis tiempo...¿Entonces que hicieron?

-Nada, nada… no hicimos nada… es que estaba cansado y no me podía aplicar el tratamiento eso es todo

-aah –Contestó Tsunade- "con que no tenían tiempo…" –Pensó la Hokage- Puedes irte… adiós Sasuke

-Adiós, Hokage-sama

"Que le importará a ella lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer" –Pensaba un Sasuke enfurruñado mientras salía del despacho de la rubia-

Sakura llevaba toda la mañana, trabajando en el hospital… tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la felicidad se notaba en esos ojos color esmeralda que brillaban como nunca, enfermeras, médicos, hasta pacientes se lo habían dicho… Sakura recordó una paciente en especial, mientras ordenaba unos papeles…

------------ x ------------

_Era una ancianita... vestida con un kimono, era paciente de Sakura desde hacía meses… Tenía cáncer, le quedaban pocos meses de vida… Sakura no se podía creer que, aun siendo anciana, estaba en tan buena forma… además tenía una personalidad tan vital y amable… ¿Cómo podía ser que le quedaran apenas unos meses? Como todos los primeros de mes la dulce anciana, visitaba a Sakura para que le recetara las pastillas de ese mes… _

_-Buenos días Sakura-chan _

_-Buenos días –Dijo sonriendo- ¿Vienes a por las recetas? _

_-¡Ajá! –La anciana observaba a Sakura escribir para prepararle las recetas-_

_-Ya está – le entregó los papeles-_

_-Parece que estás muy feliz, Sakura-chan_

_-Eres la quinta persona que me lo dice hoy_

_-¿Y se puede saber a que se debe? –Le preguntó la ancianita sonriendo-_

_-mmm –Sakura se sonrojó completamente y se llevó su dedo índice a los labios-_

_-No hace falta que respondas, se ve que esos ojos... son de enamorada -Sakura se sorprendió y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, a lo que la ancianita se rio- Ese muchacho es afortunado, cuídalo –Dijo guiñándole un ojo-_

_-Lo haré –Contestó una muy sonrojada Sakura en un susurro… La anciana se despidió con una sonrisa- _

------------ x ------------

Cuando volvió a la realidad… Sakura acabó de guardar los papeles en un cajón del escritorio y salió hacía su casa… Ella siempre _cumplía lo que decía_ y tenía que cuidar a un _afortunado muchacho_…

* * *

Perdón por no subir el capítulo antes... pero tuve que hacer algunas correcciones y me llevó más tiempo del planeado... lo siento 

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me enviaron un review. De verdad que me hacen muy feliz :p en el capítulo anterior me llegaron 16 review y de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión... gracoas por leerme y de nuevo gracias...

**ktita-aya..** hola amiga :p la primera en dejarme un review :p gracias por leerme y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**L.I.T..** gracias por tu review :p espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

**DarkAsaKura..** tranquila que a Orochimari no le va a quedar un final bonito n.n muchas gracis por tu review!

**Ayame-Sakumary..** muchas gracias por tú review cuídate :P!

**rossmery..** gracias por dejarme un review n.n espero que te haya gustado este capítulo

**kaoru-uchiha..** muchas gracias por el review :p espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

**katsura-chan Uchina..** muchas gracias por tu review :p y que tus historias me encantan ya sabes :p cuidate!

**Shadow Noir Wing..** gracias por tu review me animaste mucho n.n la verdad yo no me considere muy buena escritora pero muchas gracias :p cuidate!

**Belem..** gracias por tu review cuidate!

**haliz..** perdona por tardan tando :p espero que te haya gustado la continuación y muchas gracias por tu review.

**NarutoandHinata..** muchas gracias por tu review cuidate :p!

**saku-chanxsasu..** no pude actualizar antes lo siento :p muchas gracias por tu review.

**TsukiLoveSasuke..** gracias por leerme cuidate :p!

**Kanname-Chan..** lo siento lo de enviar a Sai a la antártida no va a poder ser XD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por tu review :p

**eternal-vampire..** me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado gacias por tu review

**marion-asakura..** en este capítulo ya la pareja se acercó más... :P muchas gracias por tu review

Bueno... este es mi primer fic... y el primer lemon que he escrito la verdad no se como me salió XD me gustaria mucho que me mandarais review diciendome vuestra opinión. Acepto criticas encantada, sobreto si me ayudan a mejorar :p gracias a todos los que me leyeron y cuidense muchísimo!


	5. conviviendo contigo

**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review... 22 review n.n me hicieron muy feliz, gracias :p!!**

**en este capítulo se verán algunas parejas nuevas :p

* * *

**

**Capitulo quinto**

Conviviendo contigo

Sakura estaba por salir del hospital, cuando vio a la última persona que podría esperar ver, apoyado en la puerta con cara de aburrido estaba Uchiha Sasuke… "¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí?" -pensó, se acercó a él... era la primera vez que lo veía desde que se había escabullido de su casa esa misma mañana… "No se como actuar…"

-Hola –Dijo con algo de timidez -

-Hola -contestó el moreno al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a buscar, Shizune me dijo que estabas aquí

-"¡Vino por mí!"… No hacía falta que vinieras… -Contestó sonrojándose levemente-

-Esta mañana te fuiste sin decirme a que hora ibas a venir –Dijo separándose de la pared y encaminándose hacia la salida-

-Perdón

-No me tienes que pedir perdón –Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y a la vez negando con la cabeza-

Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Sakura recordó que no había apenas nada para preparar la cena, así que a regañadientes… Sasuke tuvo que acompañarla a un pequeño supermercado que les quedaba de camino. Entraban en el departamento, la seguía con una bolsa en cada mano.

Ella empezó a preparar la cena, como era costumbre… y Sasuke como era costumbre se fue a dar una ducha… Después de refrescarse, el moreno vestido con un pantalón negro y con una toalla rodeando el cuello, fue como es costumbre a mirar lo que cocinaba. Como es costumbre la miraba de arriba abajo, deteniéndose como es costumbre en el… ejem de Sakura. Se colocó detrás de ella esperando a que le diera a probar un poco de lo que estaba preparando. Ella cogió una pequeña tallada y se la dio a probar…

-¿Ya está? –Preguntó… Sasuke saboreo el bocado y le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Dame otro…

-No… espera un poco que ya casi está

-Por favor –ella se rió y negó con la cabeza-

-Hmp –colocó ambas manos en su cintura, estrechando su cuerpo con el de Sakura, apoyo ligeramente la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de la pelirrosa, mientras la sentía a ella suspirar por el contacto-

-Por favor –Le susurró al oído, con voz ronca-

-El último… -susurró sonrojada completamente-

La cena trascurrió sin muchas palabras, Sasuke orgulloso del poder que tenía sobre la Haruno… oh! le encantaba verla sonrojarse por él, y lo demostraba con una sonrisa algo burlona, ella por su parte intentaba no sonreír, pero... no lo podía evitar, era como si los músculos de su cara se negaran a hacerle caso, y cuando notaba la mirada del moreno sobre ella no hacia otra cosa que sonrojarse fugazmente.

Sasuke ya sin camisa estaba preparado para que Sakura hiciera su trabajo. Sabía que no tenía que pensar en ella y no le dolería, era fácil… Sakura por su parte no tardo más de diez minutos. Se levantó para irse, pero antes de que pudiera separarse un metro del Uchiha, él la sujeto por la muñeca y tiró de ella, la pelirrosa apoyo la rodilla en la cama y su mano izquierda sujetaba su peso, la mano derecha aun estaba agarrada por él, que sonreía a unos centímetros su cara, aun más burlonamente que en la cena…

-De… deberías descansar Sasuke-kun

-Hmp… -en un rápido movimiento la colocó debajo de él, sujetando sus finas muñecas, a la altura de la cabeza-

-Ya habrá tiempo de descansar…

-Pe –la calló reclamando su boca con tanta pasión que Sakura se sintió desfallecer… Cuando necesitaron más aire se separaron… la observó, su respiración alterada, sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas sus ojos cerrados… y esos labios rojos e hinchados por el beso anterior… ¿Quién podía resistirse a una imagen así? Desde luego Sasuke no… se acercó a su cuello, besándolo con pasión, haciendo sentir a Sakura que esa noche… no se iba a escapar…-

-¡Sasuke-kun! –no protesto más… al sentir las traviesas manos del moreno recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar… Así ambos pasaron la noche, juntos, disfrutando el uno del otro, esa noche había sido aun más intensa que la anterior…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_1 semana después…_

Esa semana había sido la etapa más feliz en la vida de la pelirrosa, se levantaba todas las mañanas en los brazos, de Sasuke. Incluso aunque él se despertara primero siempre esperaba hasta que ella abriera los ojos… siempre en sus brazos… eso la hacía sentir tan feliz… no había nada mejor que después de un increíble noche sentir a esa persona acariciar tu cabello por las mañanas… Sakura antes dudaba de si el amor que sentía por él había ido desapareciendo… pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que lo seguía amando tanto o más que antes… Y Sasuke… bueno él no era romántico ni nada por el estilo, no le decía cosas bonitas ni halagos, pero se preocupaba por ella, y muchas veces lo pillaba mirándola… por las noches siempre la abrazaba, se sentía tan protegida entre sus brazos, sentía que nadie podría hacerle daño mientras estuviera sujeta por ese moreno que la volvía loca…

Hoy era el día que llegaban Naruto y Sai… Sasuke estaba entrenando con Kakashi y Sakura fue al despacho de la Hokage a ver a sus amigos…

-¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto corría hacia ella, cuando llego la abrazó y dio un par de vueltas con ella en el aire- Me alegro de verte –Dijo el rubio sonriendo-

-Yo también Naruto

-Hola –Dijo Sai que acaba de llegar donde estaban sus compañeros-

-Hola

-Sakura-chan no me puedes dejar a mi solo ir a otra misión con ese baka –Dijo Naruto señalando a Sai con los ojos entrecerrados-

-¿Qué te a hecho esta vez?

-Se pasó el camino insultándome, además no me hace ni caso –dijo el rubio en pose de indignación-

-Te insulta igual aunque yo este

-Ya pero menos… Te veo muy feliz ¿Qué tal esta semana?

-Muy bien

-¿El otro baka no te molesto?

-¿Te refieres a Sasuke-kun? –El rubio asintió- Claro que no –Le respondió con una sonrisa-

-Bueno Sakura-chan te dejamos que tenemos que hablar con la vieja –Los tres se despidieron y Sakura fue a entrenar un rato, desde que el Uchiha había llegado no había sacado apenas tiempo para entrenar y le hacía falta-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Un sharingan miraba al otro… después de una tarde de intensa pelea Sasuke y Kakashi estaban uno enfrente del otro, ambos impresionados de la fuerza del contrario, pero sobretodo orgullosos de si mismos y de la persona que tenían enfrente, estaban cansados y sucios…

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente no crees –Sugirió Kakashi mientras regulaba su respiración

-si… -Le respondió en las mismas condiciones-

Ex-alumno y ex-sensei se sentaron enfrente del pequeño lago que estaba en el área de entrenamiento.

-Has mejorado mucho, no esperaba que te hubieras hecho tan fuerte Sasuke –Kakashi se detuvo a observar el sello maldito, el color negro propio del sello ahora era un gris apagado…

-Parece que el sello esta desapareciendo

-Sakura dice que en unos días desaparecerá por completo

-Es muy buena medico… además se a echo muy fuerte –Sasuke asintió-

-Seguro que te está tratando muy bien –El moreno volvió a asentir-

-y cocina a las mil maravillas –siguió asintiendo-

-Y es muy guapa tiene un… -Sasuke miró a Kakashi con el sharingan activado-

-Hace un par de años no hubieras reaccionado así –Se rió el peligris-

-Hmp… -ocultó su sonrojo girando la cabeza-

-Ella está muy feliz desde que estás aquí… no se le que habrás hecho pero me gustaría que no le hicieras daño…

-No lo pretendo

-Me alegro, por que otra herida es lo que menos necesita su corazón… -Sasuke tenía mucha confianza con Kakashi, en el fondo seguía siendo su sensei, y quiso aprovechar para hacerle una pregunta que llevaba unos días rondado por su cabeza-

-Kakashi…

-Si

-¿Cómo sabes… como sabes que estás eso?

-¿Eso?

-Bueno –Antes de acabar la frase sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa- enamorado… -Kakashi no se lo podía creer, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador ¿le estaba pregunto que, que era estar enamorado? Como pudo el peligris, contuvo la risa…

-Supongo que uno lo sabe cuando se mira en el espejo por las mañanas y ve esa cara de tonto enamorado que tienes –ahora si que no aguantaba la risa-

-Gracias –dijo apretando los dientes-

-Aunque no lo creas el amor hace fuerte a las personas, mucho más que el odio… si tienes a alguien por quien luchar, es más difícil rendirse

-Pero sufres si lo pierdes…

-No pienses en que la vas a perder, piensa en que disfrutaras estando junto a ella –observó a su sensei, y medito sobre sus palabras- Antes de que se me olvide, Tsunade-sama me informó de que podías volver a tu casa cuando quieras… puedes pasar por los papeles hoy mismo a su despacho

-Gracias

Ambos se levantaron, decidieron ir a un bar cercano a seguir charlando un poco y de paso tomar algo.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"se me a hecho tarde, pobre Sasuke debe de estar muerto de hambre" –Sakura se apresuraba en llegar al departamento del moreno, se le pasó el tiempo entrenando y cuando se quiso dar cuenta era tarde… y para compensar el no hacerle la cena quiso arreglarse para él… "Aunque seguro no notara nada" Ya estaba enfrente a la puerta del departamento, llamó un par de veces y entró… -¡Ya llegué!... –La imagen que vio al entrar en la cocina se quedaría gravada en su mente el resto de su vida- Sa-su-ke-kun… -seguido de un ataque de risa incontrolable, se llevó una mano al estómago y la otra la utilizaba para secar sus lagrimas- ¿Que llevas puesto Sasuke? –Logró decir entre risas-

-Hmp –El moreno más avergonzado que indignado le dio la espada y siguió con su tarea de seguir cocinando, con su cuchara de madera en la mano y su precioso delantal rosa, el que Sakura solía usar para cocinar, era una auténtica monada de delantal con sus volantitos y lacitos…- No le veo la gracia –murmuró-

-Yo si… -dijo más calmada pero aun riéndose levemente- y estoy segura que Naruto también la encontraría la gracia –Se rió- Se reiría de ti el resto de tu vida…

-Hmp –se viró y se fijó en Sakura, un poco sonrojada por la risa, mirándolo tiernamente… Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía…-

-¿Y que has cocinado?

-Arroz con carne y verduras –Dijo orgulloso mientras Sakura se acercaba para ver la comida-

-Huele bien –Dijo inclinándose un poco… lo que dejo a Sasuke una visual del escote de la Kunoichi, esa camisa de tiras con ese escote era bastante provocativa- "Mientras la lleve _sólo_ para mí…" –se sorprendió por lo que pensaba y es que nunca se hubiera imaginado a sus doce años que pasado un tiempo… estaría en la situación que estaba ahora- "Estoy tonto…"

-Vete poniendo la mesa

-Hai… -empezó a colocar los platos-

-Estás guapa –Dijo bajito… muy bajito pero audible para Sakura, que estaba sujetando un plato con sus dos manos, sus ojos expresaban una alegría inimaginable- "Sasuke-kun"

-Gracias –respondió y siguió con su tarea-

Aunque pareciera extraño, la comida que había preparado Sasuke estaba buena… desde luego no ganaría un premio de cocina pero tenia un buen sabor. La cena transcurrió tranquila con pocas palabras. Estaba sentada a lo largo del sofá con Sasuke encima de ella, la espalda del Uchiha estaba pegada al torso de Sakura y él tenía apoyada su cabeza a la altura del hombro de la pelirrosa. Sakura lo abrazaba con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo, a la vez que leía los papeles que él sujetaba con su mano izquierda, ya que la otra estaba ocupada en acariciar las largas y finas piernas de Sakura aprovechando que tenía una a cada lado de sus costados. Ambos abrazados leían los documentos que esa misma tarda había ido a buscar Sasuke al despacho de la Hokage.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres volver a vivir en los territorios de tu clan?

-Si… ya es hora de que vuelva

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar tus cosas? –El moreno asintió- ¿Cuando quieres ir?

-¿Cuánto antes mejor?

-¿Te parece bien que empecemos mañana? –Asintió otra vez- ¿No te sentirás solo?

-Para eso estás tú –Dijo con voz picara mientras se daba la vuelta y arrojaba los papeles encima de la mesa, tiró de Sakura para que se tendiera completamente en el sofá, debajo de él…-

Oh no, la vio sonrojarse ¿Es que acaso no sabe que verla sonrojar provoca que necesite hacerla suya? Verla debajo de él con los ojos entrecerrados… Un beso salvaje ocurrió a continuación, Sakura enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, mientras él sin cesar en su beso, metía sus manos por dentro de la camisa de ella, la había dejado sin respiración… las veces que había echo el amor con Sasuke comprobó que él era pura pasión, en cada beso le arrancaba todo el aire de sus pulmones, en cada caricia le arrancaba gemidos incontrolables, cuando la hacía completamente suya, arrancaba arañazos que iban directamente a su espalda, la primera vez había sido todo dulzura, pero a medida que iban cogiendo confianza… cada vez, le hacía sentir placeres más grandes que la vez anterior, desde luego el Uchiha si sabía lo que tenía que hacerle a una mujer para derretirla en placer…

Sasuke devoró su cuello después de sacarle la camisa, ella se sentía inundada de felicidad y sensaciones indescriptibles, y saber que el Uchiha era el que se las producía la hacían sentir aun más feliz… Sasuke necesitaba hacerla suya ya... ahí mismo…despues la cargó en brazos hasta su cuarto… ambos completamente desnudos, ella tenía sus brazos en el cuello de él y sonreía por lo atrevido que se estaba volviendo el Uchiha. Cuando Sakura sintió que él tiraba de las sabanas y la recostaba pensó que quería dormir… pero esos no eran los planes del moreno, que al volver a verla sonrojar, volvía a sentir la necesidad de hacerla suya, una y otra vez…

Sasuke ya se estaba acostumbrando a despertarse todas las mañanas y ver cabellos rosados apoyados en su hombro… siempre que se despertaba antes que ella hacia la misma rutina… primero la veía... ella recostada sobre su pecho respirando tranquilamente... segundo sonreía con aires de superioridad recordando lo que pasó en la noche, tercero daba una caricia larga desde el hombro de Sakura, donde casi siempre estaba apoyada su mano al despertar… recorriendo su espalda y posarse en la cadera de ella, y cuarto y último le daba un corto beso en la sien.

Pero ese día había cometido un fallo... no contaba con que cierta pelirrosa se había despertado mucho antes y había sentido cada una de las acciones del Uchiha. Enseguida se incorporó, sorprendiendo al moreno, lo miraba como si lo hubiera pillado in fraganti y él la miró sonrojado. Sintió en el gesto del Uchiha cariño, cada vez él, era más abierto y estaba rozando el cariño… si hasta ¡estaba sonrojado!, Sasuke se incorporó un poco y giró la cabeza para apartar la mirada de ella. Con su mano izquierda volteo el rostro del moreno, y rozó sus labios con los de él antes de darle un beso… acarició sus mejillas, para después deslizarla su mano a lo largo del cuello del moreno y dejarla posada en comienzo del hombro de este. Se volvieron a recostar juntos y abrazados.

-¿Haces eso todas las mañanas? –Pregunto graciosa Sakura-

-Hmp

-Venga… dímelo

-Si… -murmuró- pero a partir de ahora comprobaré que estés dormida

-No me obligues ha hacerme la dormida

-¿Me estas amenazando? –Se burló el Uchiha- Pues a partir de ahora no lo hago más

-No, no, no –Dijo con un tono de voz un poco infantil a la vez que negaba con la cabeza… Sasuke le respondió con una muy tenue risa… pero una risa al fin y al cabo-

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa… así vamos temprano a tu casa

"A tu casa… suena bien" - se estaba incorporando cuando el Uchiha la agarró y la colocó debajo de él, con tan sólo las sabanas separando sus cuerpos-

-Tengo que irme

-¿Podemos irnos desde aquí? –Dijo entre beso y beso que regalaba en el cuerpo de la kunoichi-

-tengo… que… ir… a mi casa… a cambiarme… y ducharme –luchaba por no caer en el juego del moreno, cosa bastante difícil-

-¿Quieres cambiarte?

-Si

¿Ducharte?

-Si

¿Segura que quieres ducharte?

-Si –respondió Sakura riendo al no saber a donde quería parar él-

-Muy bien –se levantó, levantó a Sakura y la colocó en su hombro- Vamos a ducharnos…

-¡Sasuke-Kun! –Decía una sonrojada Sakura que era cargada hasta el baño-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sakura se fue a cambiar a su casa… ya que la ducha ya se la había dado... se puso un sencillo vestido blanco de tiras, que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, decidió coger ropa para cambiarse por si acaso… la guardó en un bolso a juego con su vestido…

Ahora mismo estaba andando con Sasuke por las calles de Konoha en dirección a los territorios del clan Uchiha, él se encontraba bastante pensativo, y una mueca extraña se hacia notar cuanto más se acercaban a la entrada… Sasuke se paró, observando el comienzo de los territorios… respiraba tranquilamente, aunque Sakura sabía que por dentro estaba nervioso…

Pareció reaccionar al sentir una mano enredándose en la suya, dirigió su vista a ela quien de forma cariñosa lo animaba a seguir adelante, le respondió con una rápida sonrisa, no demostraba sentimientos, no hablaba de ellos, pero si te fijabas bien notarias que a su forma sabia expresar lo que sentía…

Avanzaron a paso lento pero sin detenerse, Sasuke recordaba a cada momento pequeños recuerdos de cuando era tan solo un niño, la mayoría de ellos felices… la podía divisar, su casa, la casa donde perdió a su familia, donde su hermano pasó de ser la persona que más admiraba a ser aquella por la que daría su vida con tan solo verlo muerta. Sakura notó una pequeña contracción en la mano de él y dirigió su vista a la casa que estaba situada enfrente de ellos, la pelirrosa supo, por la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sasuke que aquella casa tenía que ser la del Uchiha…

Entró... seguido de Sakura, por ahora todo parecía bien… no se había alterado y estaba tranquilo, por la cabeza del Uchiha no paraban de llegar recuerdos y más recuerdos, imágenes de su padre y su hermano, a los que tanto admiraba… y de su hermosa madre, siempre había sido tan dulce y cariñosa, ella siempre sabía lo que él sentía sin necesidad de palabras y los cuidaba tanto, a todos… sin duda ella era el pilar que sostenía la familia… resopló mientras enredaba las manos en su pelo, en señal de querer tranquilizarse, siguió observando la casa, ambos estaban cruzando el pasillo exterior, se paró, Sakura lo miraba con atención…

El moreno abrió muy despacio una de las puertas, la habitación de su hermano, se sorprendió y entró rápidamente… "Esta vacía" eso significaba que después de aquella masacre, personas habían estado en su casa, tragó saliva y se dirigió al lugar donde vio los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, llegó a la puerta, Sakura había decidido que era mejor que fuera solo… no quería estorbar… Con la mano un poco temblorosa, abrió la puerta… sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión… no había absolutamente nada… la estancia estaba absolutamente vacía, Sasuke en el fondo se relajó, no sabía si podría soportar ver la sangre de sus padres, no otra vez… Cuando se tranquilizó un poco buscó a Sakura, la vio en el pasillo observando el patio de la casa

Apretó los labios y se encamino hacia ella, la abrazó por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la pelirrosa, se detuvo a oler su aroma, le encantaba como olía su pelo… "Me gustaría poder decírtelo…" Sakura acarició la mano de Sasuke que rodeaba su cintura a modo de abrazo "Me encanta cuando eres así" Sakura, se dio la vuelta sin romper, el abrazo… "Pocas veces Sasuke me abraza… hay que aprovechar" pasó una mano por el cuello del Uchiha y la otra la enredó en su alborotado cabello negro, por la diferencia de altura Sakura se tuvo que poner de puntillas… Estuvieron así unos minutos…

-Es mejor que tú vayas trayendo el resto de tus cosas, mientras yo voy limpiando la casa –dijo separándose, el moreno sólo asintió-

Así paso la tarde, Sasuke traía todo lo que era necesario en la casa, incluso tuvo que comprar algunas cosas, algún que otro mueble, y comida con su respectiva nevera, a cada viaje Sasuke veía como el aspecto de la casa iba mejorando, Sakura empezó, por es pasillo siguió con el salón y dos de las muchas habitaciones de la casa… siguió con el baño principal, lo que más le llevó debido a su tamaño, y ahora estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina, Sasuke estaba agotado llevaba todo el día trayendo cosas pero al final del día la casa le faltaba poco para que parecía no haber sido abandonada nunca…

-¿Dónde estará? –lo buscaba por la casa, no lo había vuelto a ver desde su último viaje- Ya es de noche… no creo que se haya ido… -murmuraba para si, vio la puerta de la habitación principal abierta, su cara se enterneció al ver a Sasuke acurrucado en la cama, se acercó y se sentó procurando no despertarle- "Pero mira que eres guapo… " –Ya era muy tarde para salir, así que Sakura se sacó la ropa quedando en ropa interior, se colocó una de las camisas del Uchiha, que le quedaba algo… bastante grande y se metió en la cama, tapándola a ella y a Sasuke, le dio la espalda… no quería molestarlo más de lo que lo había echo, pero sintió a Sasuke arrimarse a ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura y apoyando la barbilla en la curvatura de su cuello, tanto confort provocó que Sakura acompañara a Sasuke al mundo de los sueños en pocos minutos-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto caminaba por una de las calles de la preciosa Konoha, era de noche y con las manos en los bolsillos, tranquilamente recorría el camino que lo llevaría a su casa, pero en medio de sus pensamientos divisó una figura que para él era muy conocida… la primogénita del clan Hyuga…

-¿Hinata?

-H-hola Naruto-kun –Hinata se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa, había decidido dejar de luchar y aprender a curar, trabajaba en el hospital, lo que a ella realmente le gustaba era ayudar a las persona y no hacerles daño, al trabajar con Sakura se hizo amiga de ella, y la pelirrosa ya estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de la Hyuga por el rubio, los cuales no habían cambiado ni un ápice, con el pasar de los años… y es que en la cabecita de la morena solo habitaba una persona, Naruto Uzumaki… el rubio ya estaba al tanto de lo que sentía la Hyuga… gracias a Sakura que le había abierto los ojos, desde el día que se enteró empezó a pensar en Hinata más que como una amiga, y se planteaba si debía invitarla a salir algún día de estos.

"ahora es mi oportunidad" –Pensaba Naruto-

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien Naruto-kun ¿y-y tú?

-Bien

-Hinata… -dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza- ¿Quieres cenar hoy conmigo?

"Me-me a invitado a salir" –Hinata había abierto los ojos de par en par- ¡Claro! –Respondió sonrojándose-

-Bien, te invito a lo que quieras –Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder a la vez que enmarcaba un sonrisa de felicidad-

-Gracias…

Ambos se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante cerca de la casa de Naruto, donde preparaban los mejores postres de toda la villa… Los dos disfrutaron la noche, Naruto haciendo bromas y Hinata sonrojándose… esa noche fue una de las más felices para la primogénita de los Hyuga…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Por otro lado otra parejita, caminaban uno al lado del otro, Kurenai y Kakashi, llevaban seis meses saliendo como pareja, bueno en realidad eran tres… Desde su primera cita Kakashi tardó tres meses en pedirle una relación formal... Kurenai odiaba cuando llegaba tarde a casi todas sus citas, cuando en ocasiones se preocupaba más por su trabajo que por ella y sobretodo odiaba esa máscara que cubría su rostro, con lo guapo que es para que se tapará… pero más amaba cuando después de llegar tarde le decía cosas bonitas, cuando le traía ramos de flores para compensar su falta de atención y amaba con locura los besos que le otorgaba cuando se sacaba la molesta máscara… y Kakashi amaba todo de ella, su mal humor, sus gritos cuando él hacía algo mal, sus curvas y esos ojos que lo volvían loco…

"Hoy es el día… ¡Hoy es el día!" –Pensaba Kakashi con el único ojo visible cerrado-

"Que le pasará a este… está muy raro…"

Cuando en su camino se toparon con un parque, Kakashi alzó el puño "¡Hoy es el día y este es el lugar!" Cogió la mano de Kurenai y la arrastró hacia el parque que estaba vacío.

-Ponte aquí –dijo colocándola enfrente de él-

-¿Por qué?

-tú ponte aquí… no, no… un paso más a la derecha –decía Kakashi mientras con las manos hacia un cuadrado para enfocar a su novia-

-¿así esta bien? –Pregunto entre risas Kurenai-

-Estas perfecta… -dijo bajando las manos y con la voz seria… la contempló unos segundos y sus miradas se cruzaron, Kurenai se sonrojaba al ver a Kakashi cogiendo su mano y apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, sin apartar la vista de esos hermosos orbes rojos, dirigió su mano a su bolsillo izquierdo, sacando una caja aterciopelada la abrió y un pequeño diamante se asomaba mostrando su brillo a los ojos de una sorprendida Kurenai-

-Kurenai... Te quiero… y quiero pasar cada día de mi vida a tu lado... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si… si quiero, si quiero –Lagrimas de felicidad se derramaban una tras otra, Kurenai se tiró a los brazos de su ahora prometido, Kakashi correspondió el abrazo y acarició los cabellos de su futura esposa-

-Te quiero mucho –susurró Kurenai-

-Yo… también…

La nueva pareja caminaba ahora abrazada hacia el departamento en el que ambos vivían ahora, esta noche se demostrarían como nunca cuanto se amaban, la diferencia es que sería la primera noche juntos, como futuros… marido y mujer…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Era temprano, un nuevo día como otra cualquiera para todos en Konoha, y diferente a otros para algunos de sus habitantes… Hinata caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, en busca de su mejor amiga para contarle un chisme… no, no… no un chisme cualquiera, el chisme del mes… Nada más entrar en el despacho de la pelirrosa, la buscó con la mirada para encontrarla rebuscando algo en un libro

-Hola Sakura, no vas a creerte de lo que me e enterado hoy –Hinata había cogido mucha confianza con ella, se había convertido en su mejor amiga y no tenía problemas para contarle nada…-

-Hola ¿Qué pasó? –Como todos los días se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla- cuenta, cuenta… -ambas se sentaron en el único sofá que había en el despacho-

-Adivina quien se casa

-Mmm… -Sakura pensó en las parejas que ella conocía- ¿Ino y Choji?

-No

-¿Temari y Shikamaru? –Hinata negó con la cabeza-

-Es la última persona que te puedes esperar –Sakura estaba impaciente, Hinata se acercó a ella y le susurró-

-Tu antiguo sensei le pidió matrimonio a Kurenai

-¡Qué ¿Enserio?

-Si… si vieras el anillo es precioso

-Me alegro mucho por ellos

-yo también… Sakura

-Si –vio como la cara de la Hyuga se sonrojaba-

-Ayer… ayer Naruto, bueno él me llevó a cenar y… y…

-¿Y…? Que paso cuéntame… -Dijo riendo-

-M-me besó

-¡¿Qué?! Ah estaba segura de que le gustabas –Sakura le daba un abrazo-

-Gracias… ayer fue el día más feliz de mi… vida –susurró correspondiendo el abrazo-

-¿Y que tal Sasuke y tú?

-Bien… bueno igual… -no sabía que responder, siguieron hablando hasta que a la Hyuga se le hizo tarde y tuvo que irse… Cuando llegó la noche a pelirrosa después de un duro día de trabajo, quería ver a Sasuke y contarle la noticia de Kakashi, que como seguramente se abría pasado el día entrenado no se abría enterado, pasó por su casa a recoger ropa y se dirigió a la mansión Uchiha…

Entró en la casa y buscó al moreno… él estaba acostado en la cama y apoyado en el cabezal de la cama, estaba leyendo un libro bastante viejo… que seguramente había encontrado entre las cosas que quedaron en la casa… Cuando se percató de la presencia de Sakura apoyó el libro encima de la mesita de noche… Sakura se acercó a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas encima de Sasuke, le dio un beso mientras el moreno colocaba las manos en la cintura de Sakura…

-Uno de nuestros amigos se va a casar –Dijo cuando cortaron el beso-

-¿Quién?

-Adivina –Dijo mientras delineaba los músculos del abdomen del Uchiha con los dedos-

-Hmp… no me interesa…

-Mentiroso –Rió Sakura-

-¿Quién?

-A-di-vi-na…

-Yo que sé… el vago y Temari –Sakura negó con la cabeza-

-Me rindo

-Kurenai y Kakashi

-¿Desde cuando Kakashi esta enamorado? –Dijo burlón el Uchiha-

-Ellos son… novios… desde hace tres meses… -Dijo Sakura casi en un susurro- y se casarán dentro de… dos… -notó como Sakura dejó de acariciarle y se quedó pensativa, lo que lo incomodó un poco-

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –Dijo igual de pensativa-

-Bien…

-El sello no ha vuelto a aparecer ¿verdad? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza, su sello había desaparecido completamente y con él una pequeña parte de su poder, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que no le hacía falta ese estúpido sello para ser poderoso- Ya podemos dejar el tratamiento… Sabes te desapareció mucho más rápido de lo que creíamos –Dijo volviendo en si, alegre…- Voy a preparar la cena ¿Me ayudas?

-No… -Sonrió el Uchiha-

-Por favor… -Dijo Sakura juguetona-

-No

-Hmp como quieras… pero si no me ayudas después no vamos a tener tiempo para _jugar_… -Dijo seductoramente al oído del moreno-

-El Hmp es mío… -Sasuke rodó dejando a Sakura debajo de él- y el chantajista soy yo…

-Pero… ¿funcionó? –dijo mordiéndose el labio cuando Sasuke intentó besarla-

-… -Sasuke la miró, estaba hablando enserio…- Anda vamos… -Dijo levantándose él y a ella, a lo que Sakura rió, tal vez Sasuke nunca la pidiera que fuera su novia, ni que se casara con ella, pero… tenía la corazonada de que… aunque no lo dijera Sasuke sentía algo por ella…-

* * *

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo... n.nU intentaré subir el próximo un poquito antes :p **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron y sobretodo a los que me dejaron review :p :**

**eternal-vampire..** muchas gracias por tu review :p... bueno al fin Naruto se está empezando a dar cuenta de lo que siente espero que te haya gustado esa parta n.n no habrá ino shika pero quizá más alante ponga algo de nejitenten aun no estoy segura :p de nuevo gracias por tu review n.n... por cierto ya me lei la última historia que publicaste la de three essentials elements... me gustó mucho el comienzo a ver si la sigues pronto :p!! está interesante¡cuídate!

**MYsweetAngel..** espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review n.n!

**ktita-aya..** hola gracias por dejarme siempre un review :p me alegro de que le gustara el lemon la verdad nunca había escrito nada así n.n ¡Cuídate! besoss!!

**DarkAsaKura..** en este capítulo aun lo puse más tierno :p espero que te haya gustado gracias y cuídate!

**marion-asakura..** me alegro de que te gustara... muchas gracias por tu review y cuídate mucho:p

**L.I.T..** gracias por el review espero que te haya gustado la continuación :p gracias !! n.n

**kaoru-uchiha..** muchas gracias por mandarme un review cuídate!

**Shadow Noir Wing..** me alegro de que te gustara muchas gracias :p cuídate!

**katsura-chan Uchina..** si hasta a mi me da pena u.u y aun lo voy a hacer sufrir un poco más :p jaja muxhas gracias por tu review !!

**(anónimo) Nahia..** si me encanta ver a Sasuke tierno y en este capítulo lo puse aun más :p muchas gracias por tu review n.n!

**TsukiLoveSasuke..** gracias perdona por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo u.u intentaré subir el próximo antes :p en este capítulo hubo más ternura muchas gracias por tu review :P!!

**NarutoandHinata..** si es el primer lemon que e escrito me alegro que te haya gustado :p la verdad no sabia como me había quedado muchas gracias y cuidate! n.n

**(anónimo) Gabriela Alejandra Velasque..** gracias por tu review :p de verdad me animan y me apoyan muchos gracias :p yo tambien te deseo lo mejor del mundo y que tus sueños se hagan reladidad :p gracias por apoyarme cuidate!

**(anónimo) Belem..** no se si le pondré alguna pareja a Sai :p este fic no se como acabará la verdad, muchas gracias por tu review y cuidate!

**(anónimo) martita..** perdón por tardar tanto lo siento u.u gracias por tu review cuidate!

**saku-chanxsasu..** las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti :p por animarme con el review n.n espero que te haya gustado la actualización y si me encanta ver a Sasuke celoso :p! jaja cuidate mucho!

**rika-sora..** me alegro que te gustara el fic :p me diverti mucho escribiendo la parte de Pakkun jaja me alegro de que te gustara :p gracias por el review!

**(anónimo) rossmery..** si pobre Sai... y si se podría decir que Sakura y Sasuke ya son parwja :p pero quien... :p sabe a lo mejor las cosas pueden cambiar :p muchisimas gracias por tu review cuídate! n.n

**(anónimo) inu-nichan..** aunque sólo me dijeras ola gracias por tu review XD cuidate :p!

**(anónimo) miki..** perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo gracias por tu review :p a mi también me encanta el sasusaku ¡gracias y cuídate!

**Jesybert..** a Sasuke aun le falta para ser sinceron con Sakura :p pero espero que te haya gustado elcapítulo y gracias por tu review n.n cuídate!

**PuLgA..** muchas gracias por el review :p espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n me reí con tu review :p Sasuke y Sai pelandose y tú animando a Sai :O jaja XD gracias y cuídate mucho n.n!!

**muchísimas gracias a todos... cuídaos mucho! besosss :p**

**..sakurass..**


	6. problema resuelto

Problema resuelto

Gracias a la ayuda de todos ustedes conseguí que dejaran de publicar mi fic en esa página, mil gracias a todos, gracias de corazón por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Son las mejores personas que hay… ¡Gracias!

Ya subí el siguiente capítulo y todo gracias a ustedes :p

Cuídense muchísimo

..Besos..


	7. Cuanto más te amaba

**Hola :p ¡¡primero que nada gracias a todos!! **

**Como sabrán mi fic estaba siendo publicado en otra página sin mi permiso, y gracias a la ayuda y apoyo de todos ustedes mi fic se dejó de publicar, no tengo palabras suficientes para agradeceroslo, ya que fue muchisima gente la que me ofreció su ayuda, en especial a eternal-vampire, a quien dedico este capítulo, una muy buena persona y una gran escritora :p Pero muchisimas gracias a todos n.n gracias a vosotros me animé mucho... :p**

**Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo :p lo hice un poco más largo de lo que tenía pensado para compensar un poco :p espero no decepcionaros. gracias de nuevo!! **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo sexto**

Cuando más te amaba… te perdí.

_Dos meses después… _

Hoy era el gran día, tan sólo faltaban unas horas para que Kakashi y Kurenai fueran marido y mujer… Naruto y Hinata habían formalizado su relación, a pesar de que a la familia Hyuga no aceptaba de buena gana a Naruto, no tenían remedio, Neji había ayudado a que en cierto modo lo aceptaran, cosa que Naruto y Hinata le agradecieron de sobremanera, los noviecitos ayudaron a formar un nueva pareja… Neji y Tenten…

Aunque les costó ya que el primo de la Hyuga era un cabezota… Casi todos en la villa aseguraban que Sasuke y Sakura eran pareja, a pesar de que ellos no comentaban nada… Y es que Sakura tenía problemas más importantes en que pensar… que si Sasuke le pedía ser su novia o no… Es más ahora mismo no paraba de darle vueltas a dicho problema…

"Tranquila, tranquila… respira hondo Sakura…" –La pelirrosa estaba en la casa de Sasuke, esperando a que el moreno acabara de prepararse para ir juntos a la boda, ella se había levantado muy temprano para recoger cierto documento al hospital

Estaba sentada de rodillas, enfrente a una mesa grande y baja colocada en el centro del salón- "Uno, dos, tres…" –Su temblaba, sujetó el sobre, arrugandolo...- "Todo va a estar bien ya verás" -La chica estaba más que asustada, en el interior de ese sobre estaba información que repercutiría en todo su futuro

El periodo de Sakura llevaba una semana de retraso, algo raro en ella, que acostumbraba a llegar siempre el día indicado- "Tiene, que ser un error yo me protejo" –aun no se atrevía a abrir el sobre, desde que empezó a tener relaciones con Sasuke, ella usaba la píldora, más bien por vergüenza a pedirle a Sasuke que usara protección, pero el caso es que no podía estar embarazada, no podía... al menos que se olvidara de tomarla algún día…

- "Venga Sakura…" –Abrió el sobre y sacó las pruebas del embarazo, le había pedido a una enfermera que las hiciera y que fuera lo más discreta posible… ya tenía el papel entre sus manos y comenzó a leer, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y con la mano derecha tapó la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, sonrió mientras volvía a revisar el papel… "+" positivo… estaba embarazada...

Se levantó y guardó el sobre en el primer cajón de unos de los muebles del salón- "Dios… estoy embarazada" caminó hacía la habitación de Sasuke, se miró al espejo, una hermosa chica con el pelo recogido y un kimono, de tonalidades rosas se reflejaba en el espejo, ese kimono se lo regaló Sasuke en su cumpleaños, hace un mes… en el que ella cumplió diecisiete años, para cuando el bebé llegara ella aun no sería mayor de edad, pero no le importaba, ni tampoco le importaba lo que le dijera Sasuke, ni el resto de los habitantes de Konoha, para ella, ahora solo estaban ella y su bebé... el bebé que crecía en su interior-

-Sakura¿Ya estás? –Un Sasuke con un kimono azul oscuro, con Haori blanco se asomaba por la puerta del baño, cuando vio las lagrimas de Sakura se extraño, pero aun más cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de felicidad- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó acercándose a ella-

-No es nada… "ahora no es el momento para decírselo…" –sonrió ante la actitud de la chica-

-¿Segura? –Sakura asintió y lo abrazó por el cuello-

-"Hoy está algo extraña..." –Pensó rodeándola con los brazos, unos segundos después se separaron- Vamos o llegaremos tarde…

-¿Tú crees que Kakashi llegará tarde a la boda? –Preguntó Sakura mientras se encaminaban al lugar donde daría comienzo la ceremonia-

-Es su boda

-Pero es Kakashi-sensei…

-Tienes razón… pero si llega tarde Kurenai lo matará –Sakura se rió por el comentario-

Para sorpresa de todos Kakashi, no llegó tarde, eso si… ni el día de su boda se sacó la máscara, en fin… Kurenai sería la única persona en la villa, que vería el rostro completo del ninja copia. La ceremonia fue hermosa, Kurenai supo como organizar la boda, y su precioso kimono deslumbra a muchos hombres y las mujeres deseaban algún día vestir con ese delicado kimono de ceremonia, blanco inmaculado, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, con el cabello recogido y unas flores colocadas en el sitio perfecto... la jounin se veía fantástica, pero Kakashi no estaba mal, también llevaba un kimono blanco con detalles en negro, ceremonial…

Después de casi una hora de la ceremonia inicial, Kurenai y Kakashi ya eran marido y mujer. Todos los invitados vestidos con kimonos estaban reunidos en un gran salón, divididos en mesas bajas, sentados en cómodos cojines, comiendo, bebiendo y disfrutando de la compañía de sus familiares y amigos. En la mesa central estaban Kurenai y Kakashi, el cual no comía… "Es que no tengo hambre…" se excusó el jounin.

En la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura estaban: Ella a la izquierda de Sasuke, Naruto al otro lado de Sasuke y con Hinata a su derecha, Sai se encontraba al otro lado de Sakura, Lee hablaba con Sai ya que estaban sentados juntos… y por que no podía hablar con Tenten, que estaba justo sentada a su lado por que ella estaba demasiado ocupada admirando a su novio, Neji. Esa mesa de ocho personas era una de las más cercanas a la mesa principal. Todos conversaban animadamente de pasadas misiones y anécdotas que ocurrían en ellas.

-Lee ni se te ocurra beber, ya sabes lo que pasa -dijo Tenten apartando un baso de sake de las manos de su amigo-

-Vale –Contestó con cascaditas en los ojos-

-Naruto…

-Si –dejó de dar pequeños besos en el cuello de su novia Hinata para poder atender al primo de esta-

-Podías dejar a mi prima tan solo unos minutos por favor

-No… -Y volvió a su trabajo mientras una coloradísima Hinata le daba suaves golpes para que se detuviera-

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas –Dijo Tenten tirándose al cuello del Hyuga-

-Mujeres… -Sakura atendía a la conversación pero a la vez estaba un poco ida, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que crecía en su interior, y no controlaba la sonrisa que se asomaba cada vez que pensaba en ello-

-Estás pensativa hoy –Le dijo Sai-

-¿Que? –Sai rió-

-Digo que estás pensativa, pareces ida…

-No sé…

-A ti te pasa algo, estas muy sonriente

-En serio no me pasa nada –Dijo intentando dejar de sonreír… cosa que no consiguió-

-Sea lo que sea debe ser bueno, para estar tan feliz…

Kakashi interrumpió para anunciar algo. Brindar pos su esposa, todas alzaron sus copas y celebraron el brindis. Sakura imitó a todos los invitados, pero no bebió nada… no podía estaba embarazada. Sasuke también estaba ido, había tomado una decisión que repercutiría en su futuro, el problema es que no sabía como, y tampoco que hacer, como actuar estaba perdido… la decisión había sido tomada, hace un mes, pero cada día al levantarse decía… "mejor mañana"… Pero ya lo había retrasado demasiado. Hoy tenía que hacerlo… Música muy suave empezó a sonar, los primeros fueron los novios, y después de darles el derecho a empezar el baile otras parejas los siguieron…

-Ven Hinata vamos a bailar… -Naruto arrastró a su novia hasta la pista-

-Naruto… yo no sé…

-Venga quiero sacar a mi novia a bailar…

Sakura miró con ojos de cachorrito a Sasuke…

-No pienso bailar

-Sasuke…

-"O no…" -siempre que le llamaba "Sasuke" sin el –kun y con ese tono de voz es que quería algo… y siempre lo conseguía.- No voy bailar Sakura…

-Por favor… -Dijo acercándose un poco…-

-¡Tsk…! –Sasuke se levantó y se llevó a la pelirrosa a la pista-

-Sakura-san… -Lee miraba con cascaditas en los ojos la escena…-

Sakura rodeó su cuello... Sasuke su cintura, él podía oler el suave perfume de ella, como se iba negar sacarla a bailar… "Cuando hace eso me pongo tonto…"

-Sakura… estás diferente hoy… ¿qué te ocurre?

-No es nada enserio

-¿Y por qué estás así... de... feliz?

-Estoy contiguo... bailando, rodeada de mis amigos, en la boda de mi sensei¿que más motivos quieres para que esté feliz?… -se acercó y rozó sus labios con los moreno, para después darle un pequeño beso-

El resto de la celebración siguió sin problemas, todos divirtiéndose, Kurenai decidió en vez de lanzar el ramo… dar una pequeña flor a cada una de las mujeres… y Cuando la fiesta terminó, cada mujer llevaba su trozo de ramo, Sakura colocó, la flor que le tocó en su pelo…

Kurenai y Kakashi fueron los primeros en irse, las demás personas se fueron yendo poco a poco, cuando Sasuke se cansó de estar allí buscó a Sakura y juntos volvieron a la casa del moreno.

Ya era de noche, una brisa golpeó a la kunoichi, que se estremeció del frío, Sasuke la abrazó…

-Gracias

Llegaron a la casa, aun era temprano así que el moreno fue a descansar al salón un rato, estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados en la mesa, bebiendo el té que Sakura acaba de preparar.

-Sasuke… yo… quería decirte algo… -se acercó a ella, cogió su mano derecha con la suya y con su mano izquierda contorneo la carita de Sakura… ella se sonrojó, y él no pudo evitar sonreír, con muy poquito la hacia ruborizar…

La besó, hambriento de ella, tanto que Sakura se tuvo que recostar en el suelo, con él, completamente sobre ella. Necesitaban aire, al separarse, vio en los ojos de él, algo que nunca había visto, parecía miedo…

-Sasuke…

-¡Shh!... no digas nada… -Dijo para después reclamar sus labios-

Sakura ahogaba gemidos entre el beso, y cuando se separaron Sasuke, enterró su boca en el cuello de Sakura, dejando vía libre a los suspiros y gemidos que ahora podían salir por la boca de ella. Le encantaba escucharla así, bajo él, diciendo su nombre entre gemidos. Sintió la excitación de Sasuke, se sonrojó aún más, antes nunca se hubiera imaginado que ahora haría reaccionar a Sasuke de esa manera. El moreno casi con desesperación empezó a sacarle el kimono…

Empezó a besarla desde su ombligo, hacia arriba, pasando por la porción de pecho que no estaba cubierto por el brasier, hasta su cuello, acabando en la oreja de Sakura, el moreno se paró, reguló su respiración y paró todo movimiento…

-Sakura… -lo miró- Sabes que no hablo mucho, y menos de lo que siento…

-Sasuke-kun…

-Pero… -Dijo mirándola a los ojos, y rozando con su pulgar la mejilla sonrojada de la chica- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… y no soporto la idea de que otra persona te bese como yo… que te toque como yo, o que te mire como yo… -Sasuke rió- y Dios sabe que mataré al que te haga el amor como yo… -Sakura sonrió por el comentario-

-No tendrás que hacerlo… por que nunca habrá nadie, que ocupe tu lugar… -le dio un corto beso-

-Entonces… no dejes nunca a nadie... -se detuvo...- que te quiera… como te quiero yo… -lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos- no llores –le susurró a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas-

-Lloro de felicidad, Sasuke… te quiero tanto que… no sabes lo feliz que me siento… -lo abrazó y dió cortos besos en su mejilla-

-Se como hacerte más feliz… -mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y se levantó, Sakura aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, se aferró a su cuello, el kimono se había quedado tendido en el suelo… sujetaba a Sakura por la espalda, y con a mano libre sujetaba una de las piernas, que estaban enredadas en su cintura… El moreno la llevó hasta su cuarto, más bien era de los dos, por que Sakura dormía prácticamente todas las noches en esa cama…

Una vez que la colocó, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo… Comenzó por sus piernas, tenía las mejores piernas de toda Konoha en su cama... sólo¡sólo! para él

Sakura se agarraba a las sabanas, mientras el moreno ascendía, mordisqueando y besando… En un solo movimiento colocó al Uchiha debajo, empezó sacando el Haori y desatando el kimono… rozaba su cadera con la de él, excitándolo aún más, mientras besaba su pecho, su abdomen… desde luego el entrenamiento le venía de perlas al Uchiha, estaba tan bien formado…

Entre cada beso, Sakura le decía un te quiero, antes tenía miedo a decirlo, miedo a ser rechazada, pero ahora… no podía hacer otra cosa más que decirle todos los "te quiero" que se había guardado… la actitud de la chica le causaba gracia a Sasuke, siempre era él, el que manejaba la situación, aunque la verdad a partir de ahora no le molestaría para nada estar sumiso a ella, la chica si sabia como hacerlo…

-Hmp! –lo observó, él tenía una majo sujeta a su cintura, y la otra se agarraba a las sábanas, intentaba callar sus gemidos…- "Pues no te va a ser tan fácil Uchiha" –Una mano traviesa fue a parar a la parte más sensible del moreno, se sonrojó… abrió los ojos y entreabrió la boca, ahora si no pudo aguantar el gemido… definitivamente a parir de ahora dejaría que ella dominara la situación más amenudo…

Pero Sakura no se contentó, quería desesperarlo más, quería que él no pensara en otra cosa más que en hacerla suya… Con su mano derecha sujetó la mejilla de Sasuke y lo besó, un beso hambriento…

Después Sasuke, la miró, justo lo ella que quería ... quedó sentada a horcajadas bajo la atenta mirada del moreno. Sensualmente desabrochó el brasier, y muy lentamente se lo fue quitando, Sasuke entendió el juego de la pelirrosa, Sakura rozaba su pecho con el del moreno, mientras besaba su cuello y sentía sus manos bajar por su espalda… cuando las manos del moreno llegaron a la última prenda que los separaba, él las arrancó a lo que Sakura sonrió...

-Ya conseguiste lo que querías, no me hagas sufrir más –susurró el moreno en su oido-

-¿Pero te gustó si o no? –Preguntó divertida-

-Tú que crees… -Era el momento de dejar de desesperar a Sasuke… pobrecito-

-Por cierto… te ves muy mono sonrojado…

Ella le sacó la ropa restante, con delicadeza se unió con Sasuke, ella encima de él, cuando ambos se acostumbraron, ella empezó a moverse, en vaivén... de arriba abajo… ambos gemían, Sasuke sujetaba la cintura de ella, pasó el tiempo y los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos, más fuertes, más frenéticos… Cuando ambos alcanzaron el puro éxtasis, ella se derrumbó sobre él, sus cuerpos exudaban calor… ambos sudados y sonrojados intentaban regular sus respiraciones, aun unidos, el moreno la giró... sus cuerpos no se separaron… Cuando se recuperó abrió sus dos esmeraldas para encontrase con unos ojos negros... que ella tanto conocía…

-Si alguna vez… te vuelvo hacer daño, no será por que quiera…

-Sas… -acalló su boca posando su dedo índice-

-Y que puedes estar segura que me dolería más a mí…

-"¿Me estás intentando decir algo…?" –le descolocó el comentario-

Sasuke beso su frente, su mejilla y le susurró un te quiero al oído… empezó a embestirla, se olvidó por un momento de lo que el Uchiha le había dicho hace tan solo unos instantes, el placer que el moreno le regalaba merecía toda su atención… Sin dejar de empujar dentro de ella, besaba su cuello, ella gemía y sin darse cuenta clavaba ligeramente sus uñas en la ancha espalda de Sasuke…

El segundo orgasmo de la noche golpeó todos los sentidos de ambos.

Sasuke rozaba su nariz por el cuello de Sakura... le encantaba su aroma... besó su frente...

Liberando a Sakura, se recostó sobre la cama, como todas las noches, ella se acurrucaba en su pecho, para dejarse llevar por el sueño… Normalmente él la seguía… pero esta vez había sido diferente… cuando estaba completamente dormida él salió de la cama, procurando no despertarla, sin hacer ruido tomo un papel, pluma y un sobre. Después de darse un baño rápido y de vestirse, fue al salón... estaba enfrente a la mesa, con una hoja en blanco enfrente de él…

Era de noche... la luz de la luna alumbraba el folio en blanco... se pasó las manos por el cabello, una costumbre que tenía siempre que se ponía nervioso… Sacó la tapa de la pluma y empezó a escribir…

Una hora había tardado en terminar la carta, cuando acabó, cerró el sobre y lo colocó en la mesita de noche… en la suya, antes de salir de la habitación miró a Sakura, recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, vagamente tapado por las sabanas, que hace tan solo una hora, los envolvía a los dos… Era muy hermosa… ahora se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho más veces, aun con miedo a despertarla beso sus labios, se tomó su tiempo… quería guardar en la mente todo detalle… Antes de que se arrepintiera por lo que estaba haciendo salió de la habitación, cerró despacio la puerta, y antes de empezar a caminar se frotó la cara, se sentía tan miserable, despreciable…

Estaba preparado, no le faltaba nada, ya estaba en la entrada de la casa, sacó de un armario colocado cerca de la entrada una bolsa de viaje… Al salir de la casa le echó un último vistazo, suspiró sonoramente y partió

Andaba solo, en la noche de Konoha, la luna era testigo de su partida… como aquella noche… ¿la diferencia? Esa noche Sakura no estaría despierta para detenerlo...

No podía hacerlo de otra forma, está vez si que no sería capaz de dejar Konoha, no estaba seguro de poder dejarla a ella… la única opción que tenía era no verla en el momento decisivo de su partida…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación… Unos orbes de color esmeralda se abrían lentamente, se sintió extraña...

Palpó las sábanas en busca de algo… al no encontrarlo se incorporó tapando su desnudez con la sabana.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Sasuke… -Se levantó aun rodeada de la sábana, fue al baño… no estaba… "Habrá salido a entrenar…" Pensó deslizó la sábana por su cuerpo, y abrió el grifo de la ducha, el vapor empezaba a inundar el cuarto de baño mientras ella se deslizaba en el interior de la ducha, el agua recorría su cuerpo, pero lo que no podía borrar el agua era la sensación tan extraña que notaba… Ya de por si no le gustaba levantarse sin el abrazo del moreno, pero esa sensación…

Se empezó a vestir delante del espejo una vez seca. Solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa, cuando vio un sobre reflejado en el espejo, se dio la vuelta y mientras se colocaba la camisa se fue acercando a la mesita de noche...

Cogió el sobre y cuando vio su nombre escrito con la letra de Sasuke se estremeció...

No le estaba gustando nada como empezaba la mañana… salió de la habitación y buscó a Sasuke por toda la casa, no estaba… ni en el salón, ni en la cocina, ni en ninguna de las demás habitaciones, tampoco estaba en el patio… Vale definitivamente la situación no le estaba gustando nada… fue al salón, se sentó en uno de los cojines situados enfrente de la mesa y apoyó el sobre en el mueble…

Abrió el sobre… y empezó a leer…

_Los últimos meses que he pasado contigo han sido los más felices desde hace tiempo… se que nunca te hablaba de lo que sentía o lo que significabas para mí, pero entiende que aún hay una batalla pendiente en mi interior… Es por eso que tengo que partir de la villa… ha llegado el momento de ganar esa batalla. Sólo así podré estar en pez conmigo mismo… _

_Me costó mucho partir este vez, y la razón eres tú, no podría irme estando tú presente, sé que no podría… Por que te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida, y como te dije a noche… te quiero… empecé a enamorarme de ti cuando estaba con Orochimaru, muchas noches me encontraba pensando en ti… y cuando te volví a ver no pude resistir la idea de volver contigo… Pero por mis errores aún he dejado cuentas pendientes en mi vida… y sé que tarde o temprano podrían afectarte o en el peor de los casos hacerte daño… No pudo volver a Konoha hasta que solucione mis problemas. _

_Perdóname, Sakura… perdóname fui un cobarde al dejarte esta carta, pero no encontré otra forma… Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho y gracias por hacerme feliz… Te amo…_

_Sasuke… _

-No… -Arrugó la carta en su pecho mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- otra vez no… ¡Sasuke! -gritó- Otra vez no… -arrojó la carta lejos de ella, el tacto de esa carta ardía entre sus manos, las cuales utilizó para parar el torrente de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, lloraba mientras se abrazaba a si misma-

-Otra vez… no… -logró susurrar entre las lágrimas y los gemidos de puro dolor que salín de sus labios…-

Horas, minutos, segundos… ¿el tiempo que había estado llorando…?

Estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada en la cabecera… abrazaba sus piernas mientas sus ojos rojos a causa de la cientos lagrimas que desprendieron, observaban ese trozo de papel que estaba enfrente de ella… la había leído tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta…

"No se donde has ido, ni cuando vas volver, ni se que demonios piensa hacer" –Frustrada deslizó sus finos dedos por su cabello, no podía estar más allí… tenía que salir ahora de esa casa, metió la carta rápidamente en el sobre, y la guardó en el cajón de la mesita de noche, salió corriendo de la casa, corrió y corrió, a ningún lugar exactamente, sólo necesitaba alejarse… cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se percató que estaba andando justo en la dirección de la casa de Naruto… necesitaba a sus amigos más que nunca. Salió corriendo y llamó a la puerta, nadie contestó…-

"Naruto…" –Salió corriendo… otra vez… Volvió a llamar a otra puerta, otra que estaba casi en el otro extremo de la ciudad…-

-¡Sakura…! –Unos ojos negros la miraban-

-Sai… -ella lo abrazó-

-¿Qué ocurre¿Qué te pasa?

-Se ha ido… se ha ido otra vez –No hacían falta más palabras Sai ya sabía quien era el problema…-

-Tranquila… tranquila… -le susurró al oído-

Sai la consoló, nunca había visto a Sakura tan mal… Cuando vio que ella ya estaba en condiciones, fueron juntos a hablar con la Hokage…

-¿¡Qué!? –Espetó furiosa la Hokage, Sakura tenía la vista perdida, si no fuera por que se apoyaba en Sai estaba segura que caería en el suelo allí mismo- ¡sabía que no podía confiar en él…¡Tsk! –Tsunade se sentó en su silla, mientras intentaba relajarse-

-¿Y no sabes donde se ha ido¿O por qué?

-Solo sé… que va ha arreglar unos asuntos…

-¿Asuntos¿Qué clase de asuntos?

-No… lo sé… -Dijo en un murmullo-

-Tsunade es mejor que me lleve a Sakura, no se debe encontrar… -antes de que el moreno acabara la frase, notó el cuerpo de la pelirrosa flaquear… la sostuvo en sus brazos, para que no cayera…-

-¡Rápido llevémosla a una camilla! –Tsunade se asustó, el moreno alzó a una Sakura inconsciente y la cargo en sus brazos, siguió a Tsunade que le indicaba el camino para llegar a una de las salas de enfermería, la recostó sobre la única cama que había en la estancia, retiró un par de mechones de sus rostro y lo acarició-

-Sai vete a llamar a Shizune…

-Hai… -Cuando Sai marchó en busca de Shizune Tsunade se acercó a su alumna- Siempre sufriendo por amor pequeña… -dijo acariciándole los cabellos- "Sufres tanto o más de lo que sufrí yo…" –sacó sangre a Sakura, pensaba que el desmayo era por la presión… pero era mejor prevenir-

Diez minutos después llegó Shizune, le hicieron unas pruebas y dejaron descansar a Sakura, Sai quería quedarse un rato más para ver si despertaba… Pero no tuvo suerte… A pesar de que se quedó con ella todo el día Sakura no despertaba…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

El reloj en el cuarto de la pelirrosa marcaban las nueve de la mañana, el sol entraba por la ventana despertando así a la paciente que se había pasado un día entero con su noche durmiendo… Se sentía pesada, seguramente por algún médicamente que le inyectaron, pudo ver con claridad la figura de Tsunade, se fijó en su mirada, era la de una madre preocupada por su hija… se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Sakura se incorporaba y se desperezaba…

-Te hicimos unas pruebas –sujeto la mano de Sakura entre la suya al ver que su alumna daba un respingo- Supongo que ya lo sabrás… ¿No? –Sakura asintió-

-Estoy de un mes… -murmuró-

-Sakura… se que eres joven y que este no es un buen… momento. –Tsunade se paró y tomo aire- Pero quiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer con ese bebé… Piensa que el bebé no tiene cul… -fue interrumpida-

-Tsunade-sama… claro que voy a tener a mi bebé… no tengo que pensar nada no quiero perderlo… –se sorprendió al oírla, pensaba que una chica embarazada de diecisiete años a la que acaban de abandonar pensaría en el aborto… pero la determinación de Sakura no sólo le sorprendió si no que la enorgulleció- sabes que nos tienes a todos para apoyarte…

-Lo sé… -murmuró- gracias… -se abrazaron...- nunca estarás sola... -le susurró-

-Llamaron a la puerta- Parece que tienes visita… te dejo…

-Sakura-chan –Naruto y Sai entraron a la habitación-

-Hola chicos…

-¿Qué tal estás? –Sakura le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa forzada-

-Sakura… Tsunade ya nos contó lo que pasó

-¿Qué… que os contó?

-Todo… Sakura-chan –Sakura se sonrojó-

-Naruto…

-No digas nada Sakura-chan… sé que toda la culpa la tiene ese dobe… es un baka…

-Basta Naruto… por favor… sé que no lo planeamos pero es lo mejor que me ha pesado

-¿Qué? –Dijeron ambos a la vez- Eres feliz de que el dobe se haya ido¡Sakura-chan! Yo pensé…

-No baka hablo de mi b… un momento ¿Tsunade no os ha dicho nada?

-¿De qué? –Ella suspiró- "Parece que voy a tener que ser yo la que cuente lo que me ocurre"

-Te ocurre algo –Preguntó el moreno-

-Yo… estoy esperando un… bebé –dijo susurrando la última palabra, Sai y Naruto estaban asimilando la información-

-¿Bebe? Tú y Sasuke… ¿bebé? –dijo el rubio-

-¿Sakura está embarazada? –asintió ante la pregunta de Sai...

Naruto miró a Sai y después a Sakura -Rió-

-Así que el dobe va a ser papá... -se sentó en la cama-

-Sabes que nos tienes aquí para lo que quieras –le susurró Naruto mientras le daba un abrazo…- Tengo que irme… pero no dudes en llamarme para cualquier cosa… -le dio un beso en la frente y despidiéndose de sus amigos salió de la habitación-

-Sakura… -Sai aun no aún le costaba hacerse a la idea… Sakura… ¿embarazada?- yo… -Suspiró… no podía decirle nada, más bien no sabía que decirle… se limitó a darle un abrazo cálido… gracias a ella comprendía mejor los sentimientos y también había aprendido que no hay nada como un buen abrazo…-

-Gracias por todo… Sai

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_2 meses después…_

Nadie que estuviera viendo a Sakura Haruno en estos momentos le gustaría estar en su lugar… al menos que le gustara vomitar… Con la cabeza en el váter la pelirrosa se despedía de su desayuno…

"Quién me manda a mi desayunar…" Después de diez minutos de intensa despedida… se levantó y abrió los grifos de la bañera… quería… necesitaba tomarse un baño, deseaba relajarse y que mejor que un baño espumeante para despejar la mente…

Después de media hora de remojo salió de la bañera, la bañera de su piso… Ayer Sai la había ayudado a ordenar las últimas cajas que había traído de la casa del Uchiha… Le hacía daño estar allí, lo recordaba a cada segundo… Y estando embarazada no esa sano ni para ella ni para el bebé esa carga emocional de sentimientos y recuerdos…

Se vistió con un pantalón corto blanco y una jersey finito rosa pastel… Hoy había invitado a sus dos amigos a comer a en su casa… Ella había preparado un rico ramen, a petición de Naruto… Nada más acabar de poner la mesa, sus amigos llamaron a la puerta

-Hola Sakura-chan –Dijo el Rubio-

-Hola –Se limitó a decir el moreno-

-Hola… ¿Kakashi-sensei no viene?

-No ha podido, tiene una misión o algo así… ¡ah, Hiciste ramen!

-¿Qué tal el bebé, sigues mareada? –Preguntó el moreno mientras besaba su mejilla a modo de saludo-

-Estoy bien, pero aun sigo mareada

-Dentro de poco se pasará... recuerda que solo son los primeros meses

-Eso espero…

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa a cenar…

-Sakura-chan que sepas que el embarazo te hace lucir más guapa

-Eso será hasta que me vuelva una bola… -los otros dos estallaron a reír- No os riáis... -protestó-

-Ya se empieza a notar un poco…

-Claro, que te creías Sai, ya estoy de tres meses…

-Yo ya quiero que nazca… lo llevaré a comer ramen

-¿Y ya sabes si es niño o niña?

-Tsunade me hará las pruebas mañana, ya es suficientemente grande para saber que sexo tiene… -dijo ella alegre-

-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta, no se lo esperaba pero lo agradeció profundamente, no quería ir sola-

-Claro… gracias –susurró la última palabra, a lo que Sai le respondió con una sonrisa-

-Yo quiero que sea niño… y tú Sakura-chan

-A mi me da igual

-Eso no es lo importante dobe…

-No me llames Dobe, baka

-¡No peléis, no es bueno para el bebé!

-Perdón Sakura-chan… -dijo arrepentido el rubio…-

Después de la cena dejaron sola a Sakura, tenía que descansar… mañana sabría más de su bebé…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-relájate…

-Estoy nerviosa será la primera vez que lo vea –Dijo Sakura-

-Pero tú misma estás diciendo siempre que los nervios nos son buenos para el bebé… -le riñó Sai-

-Tienes razón… -suspiró y se acostó en la camilla-

-Así me gusta, haciéndome caso –Sakura rió, el moreno estaba sentado al lado de la camilla, para así poder ver la pantalla, donde podrían ver al hijo o hija de Sakura, ambos esperaban _pacientemente _a que Tsunade llegara. Después de unos cinco minutos la Hokage apareció, ella era la que supervisaba el embarazo de Sakura-

-Hola a los dos…

-hola Hokage-sama

-Bien Sakura súbete la camisa y acuéstate

-Hai… -la pelirrosa obedeció-

-Bien, ya sabes, el liquido está frió –Tsunade aplicó el liquido y empezó con la supervisión-

-¿Lo ves Sakura?

-Hai… Hokage-sama –Unas lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la pelirrosa, mientras Sai cogía su mano y la apretaba, para hacerle saber que el estaba ahí… y nunca la dejaría sola-

-¿Qué es Sakura? -preguntó curioso-

-Es… un niño… -Sakura se tapó la boca mientas más lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos-

-El bebé está sano, y la prueba de sangre muestra que estabais ambos perfectos…

-Gracias Hokage-sama

-Quiero verte dentro de un mes aquí… y sigue cuidándote como hasta ahora…

-Hai… -Sai y Sakura ya estaban saliendo de la puerta-

-Y Sai… tú también cuídala…

-Claro… Tsunade-sama

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Así pasaron los meses, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y el resto de sus amigos ayudaban a Sakura en todo lo posible… Quedaban con ella para que no se sintiera sola. Y cuando Sakura estuvo de 8 meses, sus padres le regalaron un piso más grande… la excusa era "mi nieto necesita más espacio para crecer…".

Es verdad que a sus padres no les gustaba la idea de que su hijita fuera madre soltera, es más ni siquiera había dicho quien era el padre, pero cuando empezó a tener la barriguita a sus padres se les caía la baba… Ino era una de las que más le ayudaba… algunas tardes ellas salían de compras a buscar cosas para el bebé… Naruto era el que se encargaba de animarla y de vez en cuando le llevaba algún regalo…

Pero sin duda el que más la había ayudado era Sai… siempre la acompañaba al hospital… y cuando se mudó él fue el que preparó la casa… y fue él que preparó la habitación del niño… la pintó, la preparó y los más difícil de todo… montó la dichosa cuna… él decía: "Montar cunas te saca las ganas de tener hijos…" le ayudaba a llevar la compra y algunas veces hasta cocinaba… Sakura no podía describir con palabras lo agradecida que estaba de tener un apoyo tan grande como lo era Sai…

El día tan esperado había llegado, Sakura empezó a tener contracciones cuando Sai y ella estaban cenado… él la llevó inmediatamente al hospital, el parto duro siete horas, no fue nada fácil ya que ella era demasiado joven, aun así no hubo complicaciones…

El bebé era un niño fuerte y sano…

* * *

**Bien se que muchas de vosotras me querreis matar... n.nU Sasuke se a ido y quien sabe si va a volver... Pues bueno las que me quieran matar por favor, con orden os poneis en fila y esperais vuestro turno para darle la paliza a la autora XD **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y me dejéis vuestra opinión :p de nuevo gracias de corazón a todos!! son los mejores, los quiero a todos!!**

**¡Cuidense!**


	8. viviendo sin ti

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, u.uU tarde mucho en subir este capítulo lo siento, pero es que estaba con exámenes y no tenía tiempo... **

**Y muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior n.n nada más y nada menos que 39 review n.n los quero son los mejores :p!!! todos vuestros review que me animan mucho gracias!. Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, cuídense!!**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo séptimo**

Viviendo sin ti…

A Sakura le dieron el alta a los dos días… después de despedirse en el hospital de todos sus amigos, Sai la acompañó a ella y al bebé a su nuevo hogar. La casa era de dos pisos… tenía un cuidado jardín en la parte delantera… en el piso de abajo se encontraban la entrada principal, un salón, la cocina un baño, y una sala que Sai reformó para que se convirtiera en la salita del niño… si subes las escaleras te encuentras con un pasillo, que daba a 2 puertas, la primera era la principal, tenía un baño. Y la segunda era la habitación del niño… al principio Sakura decidió que la cuna estaría en su habitación… estaba muy bien decorada con motivos infantiles, las paredes con un tono azul al igual que las cortinas… Desde luego Sai había echo un gran trabajo…

Sakura llevaba al niño envuelto en una manta, Sai iba detrás de ella cargando la maleta donde estaban las pertenencias de Sakura. Ambos entraron a la casa, mientras ella colocaba a su bebé en la cuna que estaba colocada, enfrente de la cama, Sai dejó la maleta en uno de los sillones que había cerca…

-Sakura¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

-No se… -no podía apartar la vista de su niño, dormía tan tranquilo-

-¿Y de… apellido? –Sakura suspiró-

-Haruno…

-Sakura… yo… -Sai e acercó a ella e hizo que le mirara- si tu quieres, bueno… que mi no me importaría darle mi apellido al niño

-Sai… -estaba sorprendida, Sai había echo tantas cosas por ella… y ahora hasta estaba dispuesto a reconocer a su hijo- ya has hecho demasiado por mi… gracias por todo pero esto… -lo miró agradecida- sería demasiado

-Sakura… yo quiero ayudarte

-Ya lo has hecho –dio acariciándole el rostro- más que nadie, y nunca tendré tiempo suficiente para agradecértelo…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada… -Sai suspiró- Me gusta Tasuke

-¿Tasuke-chan?… suena bien, me gusta -Sakura rió- de acuerdo se llamara Tasuke

-Si no te gusta no tienes por que ponerlo, la mamá eres tú

-lo sé… pero me gusta

_Dos meses después… _

El sonido del timbre anunciaba que alguien espera enfrente de la casa de Sakura…

-Mamá… -dijo Sakura alegre mientras abrazaba a su madre- pasa…

-Hola cariño¿Qué tal?

-bien y ¿tú?

-Muy bien como siempre¿Dónde esta mi nietecito?

-Está arriba durmiendo, al fin… -La pelirrosa suspiró- lleva una semana que no me quiere dormir por las noches…

-Es normal cariño, aunque es una pena que no saliera como tú…

-¿Dormía mucho?

-Cariño… dormías todo el día –Sakura rió-

Madre e hija subieron hasta donde estaba el pequeño, la madre de Sakura era una mujer guapa, Sakura había sacado los ojos de ella. Era pelirroja y mas o menos de la altura de su hija… le gustaba mucho arreglarse, casi siempre vestía quimonos. En esta ocasión llevaba un kimono de color rojo.

-Le traje un regalo a mi pequeño

-Gracias mamá no tenías por que…

-Como quieres que no consienta a mi único nieto…

Le extendió un paquete a su hiaj que contenía un preciso kimono para cuando el bebé. Los padres de Sakura eran comerciantes, y sinceramente la vida de comerciante es mejor que la ninja, y ya que Sakura era su única hija, el matrimonio solo tenía que consentirla a ella, y bueno... ahora a su nieto.

-Gracias mama es preciso… -Dijo guardando el kimono blanco con un obi azul-

-Es a juego con el tuyo

-Ya me había dado cuenta –se rió-

-Le servirá para cuando sea el festival de Konoha…

-¿Eso es dentro de ocho meses no?

-Si más o menos, va a ser el niño más guapo de todo el festival –Dijo Midori, su madre-

-mamá –suspiró…-

-¿Que?... ¿Por cierto no le das pecho?

-Claro que sí ¿por que lo preguntas?

-¿Cual es tu secreto para que no se te caigan los pechos?

-¡Mamá! –Gritó avergonzada Sakura-

-Es enserio hija –le respondió una inocente Midori- has vuelto a tu peso normal y los pechos con la que te han crecido deberían caerte, aunque seas joven

-¡Mamá! Hago mucho ejercicio es normal –el rostro de Sakura había pasado por toda la gama de colores cálidos, desde el rosa pastel hasta el rojo intenso-

-¡A será eso!

_4 meses después…_

El pequeño Tasuke tenía ya seis meses, no hacia gran cosa… Se pasaba el día comiendo, durmiendo, jugando y gateando… Sakura no le sacaba el ojo de encima, y si alguna vez Tsunade la mandaba alguna misión no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en él… En esos casos el niño se quedaba con sus abuelos o con Sai que se había ofrecido a cuidarlo…

Esa misma tarde Sai tenía el día libre y quiso pasarlo con su amiga y su hijo… Estaban en el jardín. Sakura sentada en un banco a la sombra mirando como Tasuke y Sai jugaban sentados en la hierba. Tasuke jugaba con unos cubos de colores. Bueno Sai los colocaba unos encima de otros y Tasuke los tiraba. Era una imagen tan tierna…

-Venga Tasuke no los tires –Dijo Sai colocando la última pieza-

-¡ahh! –El pequeño lo miró un segundo, serio- ¡Yiaaa! –De un golpe tiró todo el montículo de cubos, Tasuke se echó a reír con todas sus ganas-

-Con que poco te diviertes –iba a empezar a colocar otra vez los cubos pero Tasuke cogió una pieza roja y se la tiró, le golpeó justo en el centro de la frente, el pequeño se volvió a reír con más ganas, esta vez acompañado de su madre, que al ver la escena no pudo evitar reírse-

-Sakura de él me lo esperaba pero de ti… -dijo gracioso el moreno-

-Lo siento –dijo entre risas- pero es que te dio justo… en medio –logró decir-

-Cuanta risa –Sai se levantó con el pequeño en brazos y se sentó al lado de Sakura en el banco-

-Venga admítelo es gracioso –Dijo ella dejando un hueco para que el moreno se sentara-

-Tiene mamitis –Dijo al ver que nada más sentarse cerca de su madre el pequeño casi se lanzaba a ella-

-No digas eso –El pequeño se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre, abrazando con su pequeña manito una de las tiras de la camisa-

-Lo que tiene es suerte –Sakura le dio un suave golpe-

-Tonto –besó la frente de su pequeño-

-¿Venís conmigo al festival?

-Vale… será el primer festival de Suke-chan...

Los tres pasaron la tarde juntos… pero en otro lugar dos personas no parecían tan felices...

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-¿me puedo fiar de esa información? -Preguntó una desconfiada Tsunade a su amigo y compañero Jiraiya -

-¡Claro que si!, es de una de mis más fiables fuentes

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

-No lo sé, tan sólo tengo información de que Orochimaru esta muerto, y que el culpable de esa muerte es el Uchiha

-Te das cuenta de que si esa información es errónea te mataré ¿no? –Le avisó Tsunade-

-Que violenta –respondió con una gota en la cabeza-

-¿Crees que deberíamos informar de esto?

-No, tan solo a los capitanes Ambu como mucho

-Pero…

-Tsunade, cuanta más gente sepa eso peor…

-Tienes razón, no se dirá esto a nadie queda entre tu y yo… al menos hasta que tenga más noticias del mocoso ese

-De mocoso no tiene nada mató a nuestro antiguo compañero

-Mató a un Orochimaru destrozado

-Orochimaru al fin y al cabo…

-Sabes que no es lo mismo…

-Ya…

-Si él va a por su hermano se está cavando su propia tumba

-¿Crees que Sasuke aun es más débil?

-Por supuesto, estamos hablando del mismísimo Uchiha Itachi, no es un ninja cualquiera -Dijo segura Tsunade-

-Sasuke tiene más potencial que su hermano

-Tú mismo comprobaste su nivel, ambos lo comprobamos –Dijo Tsunade ya cansada de la discusión-

-¿De verdad crees que ese era el nivel del chico? –Dijo en un tono burlón Jiraiya-

-Se que no nos mostró todas sus habilidades, pero de ahí a que haya superado a su hermano…

-No sé… yo de ese chico… me espero, cualquier cosa… -Tsunade negaba con la cabeza, el Uchiha le causaba tantos problemas…-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_4 meses después_

-¡Mamá¡Mamá¡Mamá!... –Tasuke gritaba a pleno pulmón-

-Maldito el día en que aprendiste esa palabra –El pequeño solo decía esa palabra por ahora, pero… como la decía-

-¡Sai! No digas esas palabras delante del niño

-Perdón –Sai dejaba a Tasuke en los brazos de su madre-

-Mamá, mamá, mamá… -canturreaba el pequeño mientras jugaba con los cabellos-

-Venga Tasuke, solo faltas tú… -se llevó a su pequeño arriba para vestirlo y prepararlo-

-No tardes mucho

-¡No! –Dijo eso antes de desaparecer durante media hora-

-Menos mal que no ibas a tardar mucho

-Déjame quiero que mi bebé vaya guapo –Antes de salir por la puerta Sakura se miró en es espejo con su niño en brazos, ambos con el mismo estilo de kimono, blanco con obi azul… cada vez que se fijaba en su niño no podía evitar pensar en lo mismo-

-Es igual que él ¿verdad? -Preguntó la pelirrosa melancólica-

-¿Tasuke?

-Si…

-Se parecen bastante… -Sakura se rió por el bastante…-

Por dios eran iguales, si no fuera por que ella lo había dado a luz dudaría de que era su hijo, no había heredado nada físico de ella, el pelo negro con reflejos azules, siempre revuelto y de punta, igual que su padre. El tono de su piel era exactamente el mismo al igual que sus ojos, la misma forma el mismo color… y cuanto más crecía más se parecía a él Tasuke parecía un Sasuke en miniatura.

-Bueno Suke-chan nos vamos

-¡Mamá! –Dijo el moreno en los brazos de la pelirrosa-

-Vale, él tiene mamitis y tú no te puedes despegar de él, menudo par

-Callate y vamos, anda… -Sakura cogió la mano del moreno y lo arrastro hacia el festival-

El festival era el mejor que Sakura había visto, jamás había disfrutado tanto de ese festival como el día de hoy, y Tasuke… o el pequeño tenía los ojos como platos, reía y se maravillaba con todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver… eso sin separarse de los brazos de su mamá… como mucho un rato en el regazo de Sai… pero no mucho.

Los tres se habían parado a tomar un helado, estaban sentados en la terraza de un restaurante. Habían quedado con Naruto, Hinata, con su sensei y su esposa. Cuando llegaron todos pidieron su sabor preferido y disfrutaron todos juntos de la tarde comiendo helado…

-Naruto-kun se te dan muy bien los niños… -Decía Hinata sonrojada-

-Si… tú lo dices… ¡Ay! –Tasuke estaba sujetado por Sai, y el pequeño tiraba de las hebras rubias de Naruto- deja de tirarme del pelo… -Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos-

-Tira más fuerte Tasuke –Dijo el moreno, cosa que el pequeño obedeció-

-¡Yiaa!

-¡Tasuke no le hagas caso a Sai!

-¡Sai! –Dijo Tasuke, cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que el pequeño solo sabía decir mamá-

-Tasuke, has dicho otra palabra –Sakura cogía al niño en sus brazos, mientras lo regaba de besos, el pequeño sabía que siempre que su madre hacía eso es por que el hacía algo bueno… era muy listo-

-Sai, Sai, Sai… -Decía el pequeño, mientras abrazaba a su madre-

-Que tierno –Dijo Hinata-

Sai estaba en shock había sentido una sensación tan reconfortante, nunca pensó que llegaría a cogerle tanto cariño a ese crío. Por otra parte una parejita al ver la escena no pudieron reprimir más el momento de dar la noticia…

-Kakashi tiene algo que deciros…

-¿Por qué yo?

-Venga… -Dijo Kurenai dándole un suave golpecito a su esposo en el hombro- ¡díselo ya!

-Bueno Kurenai esta embarazada… -Todos se sorprendieron a la vez que se alegraron-

-Felicidades –Dijeron la Haruno y la Hyuga-

-Ya iba siendo hora… -Dijo Sai-

-¿y de cuanto estás ¿Es demasiado pronto para saber si es niño o niña? –Las dos chicas bombardeaban a Kurenai con preguntas, a las que ella contestaba con igual entusiasmo, lo que provocó que a Tasuke no le hicieran caso, tanta falta de atención hizo que el pequeño protestara-

-¡Sai! –Dijo alargando los brazos, como si quisiera llegar hasta él- ¡Sai!

-Tasuke, vas a abandonar a tu mamá –Rió Sakura-

-Claro, no le haces caso –estiró los brazos para coger al niño, Tasuke se agarró al cuello de Sai y miró a su madre, con la mano derecha la agito de forma de que su madre entendiera que no la quería ahora, que ahora estaba con Sai, y que él le haría caso, el pequeño se abrazó aun más fuerte al moreno mientras todos incluido Sai y Sakura estallaban a reír-

-Parece que el enano te está cogiendo cariño –Dijo el rubio-

-Naruto-kun, no le digas enano

-Eso que el único bajito aquí eres tú…

-¡¿Qué?! Como que bajito, tengo la estatura media

-Si, si… lo que tu digas…

Sai y Sakura decidieron dar una vuelta por el festival, se pararon en un puesto de caretas, Tasuke quería una, y al final se decidió por una en forma de perrito. Sai y Sakura escogieron la misma, bueno más bien Tasuke les obligó a escogerlas. Siguieron disfrutando de la tarde, se encontraron con algunos de sus amigos, charlaron y pasearon con ellos entro los muchos puestos de festival. Y cuando llegó la noche y la hora de los fuegos artificiales, Sakura, casi llora de la emoción al ver a su pequeño, Tasuke disfrutaba viendo las luces, los colores y el sonido que producían los fuegos en el cielo. Aplaudía con las manos y no apartaba los ojos del cielo. Y cuando los fuegos artificiales cesaron se echo a llorar

-¡Mamá!... ¡Bum¡Bum! –Decía con una mano agarrada a su madre y la otra con su dedito índice apuntando el cielo-

-Lo siento Suke-chan ya se acabaron –consolaba a su hijo-

-¡Mamá! –Tasuke se abrazó a su madre para contener las lágrimas-

-Tasuke no se acaban el año que viene hay más –Dijo el moreno-

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Vale te acompaño a casa… -Los tres se despidieron de sus conocidos y se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirrosa, durante el camino Sai y Sakura conversaban mientras el pequeño, en brazos de su madre de iba quedando dormido-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Una capa oscura con nubes rojas ondeaba en la oscuridad, su compañero Kisame… había desaparecido ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Después de haber dejado el pueblo donde estaban partieron hacia su destino, decidieron hacerlo de noche, cuantas menos interrupciones mejor… Era media noche, y su compañero había desaparecido hacía escasamente una hora…

Sintió una presencia… esquivó con la habilidad de un Uchiha la espada de su propio compañero… la cual desgarró el suelo al no encontrar otro obstáculo. Obvio no era Kisame el que había lanzado contra el la espada, el extraño era de su misma altura quizá unos centímetros más bajo… La duda no duró mucho cuando unos ojos inyectados de sangre iguales a los suyos le devolvían la mirada.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Itachi

-Sasuke… -Las miradas de ambos estaban tranquilas, lo que no quitaba el profundo odio que expresaban-

-La última vez fallé… pero ahora no será igual… -Itachi cerró los ojos, una batalle estaba a punto de comenzar…-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de para en par –Tasuke… -Sakura se incorporó de la cama y fue a comprobar que su bebé estaba bien…

Se acercó a la cuna y vio a su pequeño dormir placidamente. Abrazado a su osito de peluche favorito, cubierto por una manta azul. Era la cosa más linda del mundo. A su madre se le caía la baba

-Eres lo más preciso del mundo –susurró arropando al bebé- te quiero…

A pesar de que comprobó que su bebé estaba en perfecto estado, no se podía sacar esa angustia, se despertó por que tuvo un mal presentimiento, nada bueno…

Mientras veía al niño no podía evitar pensar en el padre de la criatura¿estaría bien? le era imposible olvidarlo, todo lo que hacía le recordaa a él... Sakura se sorprendió de lo mucho que lo amaba, era como si en su mente estuviera presente las veinticuatro horas del día... se limpió con suavidad las lagrimas que habían empezado a caer, cada día que pasaba lejos de él era una tortura, menos mal que tenía a su Tasuke... también se sorprendió al darse cuenta del amor que alberga un madre a su hijo, Tasuke para ella lo era todo, daría su vida por él sin pensarlo ya que su vida no tendría sentido sino viera crecer día a día a su hijo... y al hijo de Sasuke.

Bajó a la cocina y fue a preparar el biberón a Tasuke, muy pronto se despertaría para reclamar su comida. Cuando ya estaba comprobando la temperatura hoyo los llantos de su hijo. Subió rápido las escaleras, cuando llegó a su cuarto se acercó a la cuna y lo cogió en brazos. El niño no era tonto, nada más ver a su mamá y a su biberón paro de llorar y enmarcó una sonrisa…

-Venga ahora a comer –se sentó en la cama, y dio a Tasuke el biberón-

En los brazos de su madre y cogiendo con sus manitas el biberón disfrutaba de su comida. Ella miraba por la ventana, el estar con su hijo así le ayudaba a olvidar ese sentimiento que la había invadido hace unos instantes aun así la sensación de angustia no se iba… se quedó dormido en sus brazos, lo dejó en la cuna e intento dormir ella también… una tarea algo complicada…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Ambos hermanos respiraban agitadamente… No hubo ningún intercambio de palabras. Tan solo golpes… un combate igualado aunque Itachi fuera más fuerte la necesidad de Sasuke de vengar a su clan marcaba una importante diferencia.

-El clan nunca fue lo que tú pensabas que era… no sabías nada absolutamente nada

-Y tú… te encargaste de que jamás lo averiguara ¿verdad? –Dijo Sasuke con una mueca de desprecio y una voz irónica- que mejor forma... que matar a todo el clan

-No entendías y sigues sin entender nada…

-¿Qué se supone que debo entender? –Gritó Sasuke, Itachi no contestó- ¿¡Qué se supone que hay entender!? –El silencio aun dolía más que las palabras-

-Lo único que entiendo es que estás loco… esa es la única razón para explicar que mataras a tus propios padres… a ¡Nuestros padres!

-Ellos eran parte del clan –esas palabras enfurecieron a Sasuke-

-Te mataré igual que e echo con Orochimaru –desenfundó su Katana-

-Orochimaru no es como yo… -Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par al presenciar…- Amaterasu… -susurró-

El menor al fin había conseguido el Mangekyo Sharingan, hasta ahora tan sólo Madara Uchiha y él mismo itachi eran los poseedores del Mangekyó Sharingan, pero había un poseedor más… Cuando vio el ataque tan cerca sintió algo que nadie jamás sabría, se lo guadaría para si… y es que estaba orgulloso, de su hermano, que consiguió lo mismo que él sin necesidad de matar, sólo con su esfuerzo y trabajo…

Sasuke no aguantaba más… desvió el ataque… no podía matar a su hermano… Ambos cayeron al suelo. Tanto trabajo, tanto sacrificio, tanto dolor y ahora… ¿No podía matarle…? Que cómico, soñaba noches enteras que cumplía su venganza, era lo más importante en su vida y su meta. ¿Por qué ahora no podía matarlo? Quizás… ¿Había encontrado algo más importante que su venganza? Era demasiadas emociones juntas… Salió corriendo de allí, herido y agotado, después de media hora, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar, se apoyo en un árbol… Necesitaba pensar…

-¡Itachi! –Kisame observó a su compañero, la capa rasgada, restos de sangre esparcidos por su ropa y por el terreno… posó su vista en su espada, la que había sido arrebatada por Uchiha Sasuke antes de dejarlo inconsciente con el Mangekyo Sharingan- Sasuke…

-Se ha ido

-¿Lo mataste?

-No

-¿Qué demonios pasó entonces? Tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan

-Lo sé… se ha ido –Dijo Itachi en voz baja-

-¿Que? Pensé que lo que él quería era matarte

-¿demasiadas preguntas no crees? -gruñó el Uchiha-

-¡Hmp! Vamos, tenemos que irnos –Kisame recogió su espada- No creo que podamos ir muy lejos en las condiciones en que estamos, volvamos al pueblo.

Se colocaron el sombrero tan característico de akatsuki y regresaron al pueblo…

-¡Hice esta maldito viaje para nada! -gritaba furioso Sasuke- No tenía que haberme ido de la aldea… Me costó meses encontrarlo y cuando por fin lo tengo delante de mis narices me acobardo… ¡joder! –Sasuke pegó un fuerte puñetazo al árbol, se masajeó las sienes y para tranquilizarse se sentó en el árbol que por poco destruye- ¿Podré volver ahora a Konoha…? -se preguntaba-

Estaba echo un asco… y la herida que tenía aun costado todavía le molestaba… saltó árbol tras árbol hasta llegar a un pueblo… estaba muy lejos de Konoha… a una semana, a máxima velocidad, de la aldea oculta de la arena… Tendría tiempo para pensar si debía regresar… No había cumplido su venganza, y había echado a perder la relación que tenía con la pelirrosa…

-¡Tsk…! Pero que relación –Sasuke estaba en la habitación de un pequeño hostal- ni siquiera le pedí que fuera mi novia… -dijo para si mismo- "No puedo aparecer como si nada… la otra vez…" –Pensó recordando…- "ella vino a por mi… esta vez no será igual…"

_Nada será igual…_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_2 semana después…_

-¡Sakura! –Gritó Sai…- Tasuke no quiere el biberón… -Era de noche y Tasuke tenía que cenar, pero el pequeño no era tonto… a la hora de la cena siempre su madre le daba el pecho ¿Por qué se iba a conformar con un biberón?-

-¡Mamá Mamá! –Tasuke estaba en el regazo de Sai, rechazando el biberón-

-¡Creo que quiere que le des tu de comer!

-Está bien ya voy… -entraba en la cocina, Sai le entregaba al bebe- ¿No vas a dejar trabajar a mamá? –Sakura se sentó en la silla de la que Sai se acaba de levantar, cuando Sakura fue a darle el biberón el Tasuke lo rechazó… comprendió todo-

-¿A ti tampoco te quiere? –Rió Sai-

-No es eso… es pequeño pero se entera de todo

-¿Qué?

-A la noche siempre le doy pecho… -Sai se sonrojó…-

-Bueno yo aquí ya no hago falta… -Sakura dejó a Tasuke en el parque para bebes que tenía en la cocina- ahora vuelvo cariño…

-Bueno hasta mañana cuídate –Sai besó la mejilla derecha de la pelirrosa-

-tú también… y gracias por todo –Cuando perdió de vista a Sai cerró la puerta de su casa-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

La mansión del Uchiha estaba vacía… no había nadie dentro… y debía hacer meses que en su interior no habitaba nadie... era de esperarse, Sakura no iba a vivir ella sola en su casa. Esa misma tarde Sasuke llegó a Konoha, el primer lugar en el que pensó que estaría la pelirrosa fue el apartemento en el que vivía antes de estar con él... cuando vio que no había nadie, una chispa se encendió su corazón. ¿Estaría esperándole aun en la residencia Uchiha?

pero... acababa de comprobar que no... ahora pensaba preocupado… ¿vivirá con otra persona ¿Se habrá cansado de esperar?

Corrió por las calles, ya era prácticamente de noche, apenas había personas, y la pocas que había no las conocía, hasta que vio una silueta familiar…

-Sai –murmuró, se paró y lo observó, lo siguió un rato...

Sai se acababa de meter en un callejón y Sasuke lo siguió...

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sai que se percató de la presencia de un extraño siguiéndole-

-¿Dónde está Sakura? –reconoció la voz y enmarcó una sonrisa-

-¿Por que se supone que debo decírtelo?, Uchiha… Sasuke

-Por que si no lo haces te arrepentirás… -Sai se acercó con un puño, Sasuke lo paró mientras lanzaba un patada la cual Sai también interceptó, estaban cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos-

-Sakura no te quiere volver a ver… -Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón ¿sería verdad?-

-Deja que me lo diga ella

-No... -protestó- has perdido la etapa más importante de su vida… no tienes derecho a volver

-Que me lo diga ella –Repitió esta vez elevando la voz-

-Como quieras… -Sai se separó- ella no te va a perdonar –Dijo despreocupado- Sigue esta calle, dobla a la derecha, al final la casa con un jardín… -Sai estaba saliendo del callejón, cuando le pareció oír un "gracias"-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Llevaba media hora enfrente de la casa. La que le había dicho Sai. Las palabras de moreno le habían echo dudar aun más. ¿Debía volver? o mejor dicho... ¿se merecía volver?, en el camino de regreso no paró de hacerse la misma pregunta¿tenía realmente derecho de volver a irrumpir de forma tan drástica en la vida de la pelirrosa?.

Pero si estaba ahí era por una razón... le dolía demasiado estar lejos de ella. Nunca pensó que llegaría a necesitar tanto a otra persona que no fuera el mismo. Y le daba miedo perderla como a su familia… pero más miedo le daba que él no estuviera con ella para protegerla…

Sakura acunaba a Tasuke, después de darle el pecho, al niño se le empezaban a cerrar los ojitos. Lo llevó a la habitación y lo acunaba, cantando suavemente para que el pequeño se quedara profundamente dormido con la melodía. Cuando Tasuke ya estaba lejos de estar despierto, Sakura lo arropó en la cuna, procurando no despertarlo… Era tan bueno… el pequeño casi nunca lloraba, sólo cuando quería comer o cuando le faltaba su mamá por mucho tiempo… y era tan cariñoso. Definitivamente no había nada más hermoso que tener un hijo

-Te quiero… -susurró mientras veía su hijo abrazarse a su querido osito de peluche-

Bajó las escaleras y cuando llegó al salón, observó que la ventana estaba abierta, fue a cerrarla… Nada más la ventana fue cerrada oyó una voz que la congelo por completo…

-Sakura…

* * *

**¿Como reaccionará Sakura al ver a Sasuke¿Lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos?... :p**

**Bueno n.n Sasuke llegó... peeero quien sabe lo que pasará :p ¿Soy mala por cortarlo en esta parte verdad:P**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a los que me dejaron sus review, y los que me pusieron en favorios y alerts n.n gracias!**

**eternal-vampire..** muchas gracias por el review amiga n.n, bueno estás de primera para pegarme la paliza :P jajaj pero bueno... Sasuke ya esta aquí. espero que te haya gustado el capítulo cuidate mucho!

**PuLgA..** gracias por tu review :P me reí con el xD y bueno eres una de las pocas a las que le gusta Sai :P igual que a mí! xP ya Sasukito volvio y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo cuidate!!

**(anónimo) Gabriela Alejandra Velasque..** hola amiga n.n! Sasukin ya llegó, ahora falta saber como reaccionara Sakura :P perdon por tardan tanto en actualizar u.u pero tenía que estudiar, muchas gracias por el review cuídate!

**(anónimo)jass..** gracias por el review n.n y si a Sai le gusta Sakura :P!

**Kagome-Higurashi13..** otra que me quiere pegar :P ya van 3 xP muchísimas gracias por tu review :P ya Sasuke llego y comprendelo el no sabía que Sakura estaba embarazada cuando se fue xD Cuídate mucho!

**celenita..** muchísimas gracias por tu review :P tu si que tienes un don para animar a la gente :P gracias de nuevo, a mi también me encanta Sai y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, cuídate mucho tú también, perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo u.u, besos! xao wapa :)

**Musa 555..** me reí mucho con tu review xP gracias n.n!! lo siento por ser tan mala, supongo que ahora me querras matar por cortarlo en la parte en que Sakura vuelve a ver a Sasuke :) (osea chico igualito a Tasuke, si sasuke, al chico que hice que dejara a sakura otra vez ¬¬ al chico k mande lejos de la villa y no se si regresará ¬¬º si sasuke el chico k iba a ser papá pero ni se entero por que hice k se fuera de la villa! ¬¬-) - casi me meo en esta pare xP muchísimas gracias por tu review, en el capítulo que viene se verá la reacción de Sakura, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias de nuevo por tu review n.n cuídate

**larysitha..** espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tu review :p cuídate!

**MYsweetAngel..** a mi también me encantan los bebés, son tan monos n.n, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por el review :)!!

**(anónimo) RaggieChan..** ya Sasukin volvió :) muchísimas gracias por tu review y cuídate mucho n.n!

**(anónimo) kagome..** hola :)!espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n, gracias por el review :P! cuídate

**(anónimo) ikamari..** muchas gracias por el review :p en el próximo capítulo se veré el regreso de Sasuke :P gracias, te cuidas!

**Shadow Noir Wing..** no mates a Sasukin T.T el no sabía nada del embarazo :p, muchísimas gracias por tu review, ahora me voy a leer tu fic que vi que actualizaste pero no me dio tiempo de leer :P gracias por dejarme un review y cuídate!

**rika-sora..** Muchas gracias por tu review n.n, otra más a la lista de las que quieres matarme xP, gracias, te cuidas!!

**Jesybert..** Más que se unen a la lista de querer matarme :P muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado la continuación, cuídate!

**wolf howling..** hola :P muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este también te guste :p gracias!!

**Sakurita55..** No me mates por favor no quiero celebrar el funeral u.u:P muchas gracias por el review, te cuidas :)!

**saku-chanxsasu..** por favor no te vayas de este mundo ficticio y cruel que me encanta tus review xP muchas gracias y perdón por hacerte sufrir :) gracias y te cuidas!! aiós!

**L.I.T..** muchas gracias por el review :P y si todas tenemos que ayudarnos para que no roben fics :)!! gracias xao besos!

**Ayumi -Night Beauty-..** no mates a Sasukin, que el no tiene culpa :P muchísimas gracias por tu review te cuidas, besos!

**marion-asakura..** muchas gracias por el review :p ya Sasukito llego :) espero que te haya gustado el capítulo te cuidas n.n!

**katsura-chan Uchina..** no te mueras T.T a mi también me encanta Sai, es pexosoo :P muchísimas gracias por el review, aiós besos!

**(anónimo) chippo sister´s..** Muchas gracias por tu review pero por favor no mates a Sasukin T.T con lo mono que es :P además que ya volvió n.n, gracias te cuidas!

**Nere-Uchiha..** ya perdí la cuenta del número que te toca para matarme u.u ya Sasukito volvió no me mates por fa xP espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por tu review, aiós! besos :)!

**TsukiLoveSasuke..** Si Tasuke es igualito a su padre, mas monooo :) espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review, te cuídas wapa!

**-Sakuritah-..** si demasiados exámenes y no pude actualizar, lo siento u.u muchas gracias por tu review :P te cuidas besos!

**DarkAsaKura..** Sakura está y estará enamorada de Sasuke, ahora solo falta ver si le perdona :P muchas gracias por el review n.n cuídate mucho!

**andreasamma..** me alegro de que te esté empezando a caer bien Sai, yo lo veo muy lindo, aunque si, Sakura de Sasuke xP gracias por tu review besos!

**(anónimo) Dayany..** Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por el review n.n, te cuidas, besos!

**Kenia Uchiha..** Bueno Sasuke ya está aquí otra vez, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review, te cuidas, besos!

**(anónimo) miki..** muchas gracias por el review, espero que te hayas gustado este capítulo, cuídate besos:)

**angelito-bhrah..** ya traje de vuelta a Sasukin, lo tengo de un lao pa otro al pobre, xP muchas gracias por tu review, besos!

**(anónimo)lore..** gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes que Sasukin y Sakura estaran vivitos y coleando por muuuucho tiempo xP, enga xao cuídate, besos :)!

**(anónimo)AINEK!!!!!!..** hola amiga espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, al fin Sasukin volvió xP, xao cuidate tk!

**camaran..** Perdón par tardar tanto en continuar u.u, y muchas gracias por tu review, besos:)

**scarlete..** perdón por dejarte con la intriga, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, te cuidas:)

**(anónimo) tuttyfruits..** muchas gracias por tu review, bueno ya Sasukin volvió :P espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, cuídate!

**(anónimo) yuko.sora..** gracias por tu review :P, a mi también me gusta Sai n.n espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te cuidas!

**(anónimo) Maya-chan..** no llores que Sasukin ya esta de vuelta T.T y si el título lo dice todo, la historia de sasuke y Sakura :P gracias por tu review cuídate besos!

* * *

**Espero no haberme saltad ningun review n.n... y gracias... y os dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo siguiente :P**

_Temblando se dio la vuelta..._

_-Perdóname..._

Ahora solo falta saber que hará Sakura :), muchas gracias de nuevo por todos los review, cuidense, los querooo!

besos.


	9. ¿Merezco volver?

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior :p!!**

* * *

**Capítulo octavo**

¿Merezco volver?

Casi temblando se dio la vuelta… Sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaron al ver la imagen, su imagen. Era él… sus pupilas temblaban, su garganta estaba sellada por un nudo, sus manos temblaban y su corazón era aprisionado por un sentimiento que no podía describir.

Sasuke casi se desploma allí mismo, se sentía el ser más despreciable de la tierra ¿Por qué siempre tiene que hacerle daño a ella?

Se acercó a Sakura, la cual retrocedió…

-Sakura yo… -ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se tapaba los oídos y por fin las lagrimas se desprendían de sus esmeraldas, Sasuke cerró sus ojos, no quería… no podía verla así

-Perdóname… -En vano tapo sus oídos ya que esa palabra llegó entera, acompaña de una voz envuelta en lágrimas, Sakura se paralizó y abrió completamente los ojos… él nunca había llorado, o por lo menos delante de ella, lo vio, con los ojos cerrados, llorando al igual que ella, aunque sólo fueran diminutos lágrimas… los labios apretados y la respiración alterada, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recordar la carta… "_Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho y gracias por hacerme feliz… Te amo…_" –

-Sasuke… -Dijo mientras se acercaba a él, paso a paso…-

Él no había abierto aun sus ojos, de pronto sintió un cuerpo cerca del suyo… a su pelirrosada… cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodear su cuello, abrió los ojos, la abrazó como nunca y la alzo en el aire. La estrechó contra él. Le había echo tanta falta… esa sensación de sentirse querido. Su perfume, su pelo, su piel, su abrazo… necesitaba todo de ella…

La posó en el suelo, cogió con ambas manos el rostro de Sakura, y secando el resto de sus lágrimas le volvió a susurrar…

-Perdóname –Sakura asintió, ese gesto lo llenó él de completa alegría…-

-Gracias… -empezó a darle cortos besos, en sus mejillas, secando completamente sus lagrimas… pero cuando por fin estaba a punto de llegar a sus labios… la pelirrosa se negó, se apartó de él…-

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte -dijo secando los restos de lágrimas- tú elegiste lo que querías hacer en tu vida… y no me debes pedir perdón…

-Sakura, pero dijiste… que me per-donabas

-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo... pero las cosas han cambiado Sasuke…

-He vuelto, por ti… -explicó acercándose a ella-

-Demasiado tarde

-¿Ya os olvidado todo?

-vete –susurró empezando a ponerse nerviosa-

-Sakura, dime que ya has olvidado todo lo que pasamos…

-vete –está vez lo dijo con la voz firme-

-¡Sakura, -Gritó- Dime que ya lo has olvidado todo y que no me quieres…!

-Deja de gritar –dijo ella acercándose a él, lo llevó hasta el pasillo a empujones, si no se iba él lo iba a echar ella… no iba a correr el riesgo de que descubriera a su hijo-

-¡Sakura! –Grito-

-Te he dicho que no grites –Pero cometió un fallo, su vista se dirigió por un segundo a las escaleras que conducían al piso superior-

El pequeño con tanto grito se empezaba a despertar… con sus pequeñas manitas se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba… -¿mami…? -se levantó y se incorporó ayudándose de las barandillas de la cuna, miró alrededor, la puerta estaba abierta y muy poca luz entraba desde el piso de abajo… el pequeño no podía ver apenas nada…- ¿Mami?

-¿Hay alguien…? –Sasuke sin darse cuenta había activado su sharingan-

-No -Mintió-

-Mientes -gritó- ¿tan pronto me has olvidado? –Sakura casi arde de rabia-

-Veté, ahora –Pero Sasuke no la obedeció, tenía que comprobar si era verdad… corrió escaleras arriba-

-Sasuke –Sakura intentó detenerlo, pero él era más rápido que ella- ¡Para! –ella lo siguió-

Sasuke se detuvo en la primera habitación, estaba la puerta semiabierta, aun oía los pasos de la pelirrosa detrás de él, entró en el cuarto y encendió la luz. Unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada, y una sonrisa inocente y divertida estaba plasmada en el rostro de un bebé…

Sakura estaba detrás de él… El bebé estaba curioso por saber quién era el desconocido, Sasuke se acercó... su rostro que hasta hace unos insantes tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mandíbula tensa... se relajó por completo, intentando asimilar información… Se acercó mas a la cuna, el bebé extendió una de sus manitas, intentando alcanzar al desconocido, a lo que Sasuke extendió su brazo, sintió la pequeña mano del bebé sujetar su dedo índice, pero el bebé lo miró curioso, el desconocido estaba ¿llorando? El siempre que lloraba era por que quería estar con su mamá… ¿Por qué lloraría ese hombre…?

-Mamá –dijo al ver la silueta de su madre, sin soltar el agarre del dedo de Sasuke-

Sasuke estaba siendo invadido por un sentimiento inigualable… era padre, no tenía ninguna duda, ese bebé era una replica de él.

Amaba a Sakura, y ella le había dado lo que él siempre quiso…

-Se llama… Tasuke… -Susurró la pelirrosa-

Sasuke se volteó, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, acarició la cabeza del niño y se acuclilló, enfrente de la cuna para quedar a la altura de su hijo… el pequeño miraba los ojos del desconocido… ¿era rojos? Sasuke desactivo el sharingan y al pequeño le hizo gracia, se rió para después mirar a su mamá.

Sakura no aguantaba más las lágrimas, había soñado tantas veces con escenas parecidas, padre e hijo juntos. Pensaba que jamás se harían realidad.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo con énfasis el pequeño, Sasuke se levantó y cargó al bebé en brazos, era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo-

-¿Cuándo… cuando supiste que estabas… embarazada? –Sasuke se volteó para mirarla a lo ojos tantas emociones hicieron que se sonrojara débilmente-

-Iba a decírtelo la noche en que te fuiste –Sasuke sintió un vacío en el estómago.-

El pequeño al ver a su madre estiró los brazos hacia ella… lo cargó y sintió como el moreno la abrazaba con su hijo en brazos-

Al fin estaban los tres como una familia, juntos, Sakura lo amaba y aunque Sasuke se fuera durante años y años ella lo perdonaría y lo seguiría amando. Aunque se sintiera tonta no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos.

Arrastró al moreno hacia la cama, él se sentó primero y sintió a la pelirrosa acomodarse entre sus brazos, ahora le tocaba el turno de acomodarse al pequeño Tasuke, se apoyó en el pecho de su madre, abrazándose a ella.

-Sakura… yo…

-¡Shh! Por favor, sólo prométeme que no te volverás a ir

-Te lo prometo Sakura

Tardaron horas en dormirse, menos el pequeño, que fue verse en los brazos de su mamá y quedarse dormidito. Sus padres tardaron más, querían disfrutar de la compañía del otro que tanto habían echado de menos, sin palabras, solo un silencio que los envolvía…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-Ha vuelto, Sasuke ha vuelto, y está buscando a Sakura –le explicaba Sai a Tsunade-

-¡¿Por qué no lo has detenido?! –Sai se calló, estaba pensando su respuesta-

-Sakura no habla nunca nada de él… Sasuke es un tabú para ella... no se si quiere que vuelva o no, lo mejor será que decida ella

-¡Él le ha hecho daño, y estoy segura que seguirá haciéndoselo!

-Más daño le hace estar lejos de él… -Tsunade se sorprendió, ella pensaba que Sai quería a Sakura ¿Por qué se la entregaba de esa forma? Y más a alguien que la había lastimado tantas veces- Tsunade él la quiere… -susurró-

-De todas formas ha traicionado a la villa… y no es la prim… -Sai la interrumpió-

-Todos sabemos que Sasuke fue el que mató a Orochimaru, él tiene el derecho al perdón…

-no creo que hayas echo lo correcto… -Tsunade se levantó de su silla- Sólo esperemos que esta vez Sasuke valoré lo que tiene… Ahora vete… es tarde y los dos necesitamos descansar

-Tsunade-sama –Sai salió por la puerta, dudaba que esta noche pudiera descansar-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke se levantó rápido de la cama, se había despertado y no había rastro ni de Sakura ni de su… _hijo_. Que bien sonaba esa palabra. Aun no se había echo a la idea. Sonrió y bajó corriendo las escaleras en busca de esos dos, atravesó el pasillo, no estaban en el comedor, fue en sentido contrario a la cocina, y a allí estaban, Sakura estaba cerrando el biberón, después empezó a agitarlo, se dio la vuelta al sentir la presencia del moreno. Le regaló una sonrisa.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días –Sasuke buscó por la cocina, en el fondo había un parque para bebés, donde su hijo estaba sentado, con un peluche en forma de osito entre sus piernas, lo agitaba mientras reía, como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo-

Después de esperar a que el biberón se enfriara un poco Sakura se acercó al bebé y lo cogió en brazos. Sujetó el biberón y empezó a darle de comer. Sasuke miraba cada detalle, como si fuera algo nuevo para él, como un descubrimiento. La cara del Uchiha era un libro abierto para ella. Sonrió…

-¿Quieres darle tú de comer? –Sasuke se negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba- Vamos no muerde… -le entregó el bebé a Sasuke, él jamás había tenido a otro bebé en brazos, lo colocó y torpemente le dio el biberón. Tasuke rápidamente cogió entre sus manitas la fuente de alimento y comió con ganas, ya que a la noche no se despertó para tomar su comida-

Al verle sonreír de esa manera a ella se le encogió el corazón. Sasuke no quería que acabara, pero el bebé comía rápido, cuando acabó se lo entregó a Sakura, Tasuke se abrazó a ella y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, se estaba quedando dormido

-Siempre duerme un rato por las mañanas, después de comer –susurró bajito Sakura, ella se encaminó al piso de arriba-

Acunó en sus brazos a su hijo hasta que quedó dormido completamente, con sumo cuidado lo dejó en la cuna, Sasuke miraba todo desde el marco de la puerta. Se sentía tan bien ver esas imágenes… Ella tapó con una mantita azul a Tasuke, y como siempre el niño se abrazó a su osito-

Sakura cerró con cuidado la puerta, ella y Sasuke fueron hasta la cocina a desayunar. Él miraba la figura de ella sentado en la mesa. Ni siquiera había notado cuando la vio, que estuvo embarazada. Su cuerpo era el mismo. Llevaba un vestido blanco, corto… supuso que lo ponía para estar en casa, más le valía ¡nadie! Excepto él podría verla así… Sus piernas estaban iguales, largas y delgadas, su cintura, su pelo sedoso igual de largo, a mitad de la espalda. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su busto había aumentado, no es que antes tuviera poco, al contrario, pero ahora estaba mucho mejor. El embarazo le sentó bien.

Se regaño a si mismo por pensar en eso. Pero Sakura se encontraba pensando en lo mismo. Sasuke había crecido unos centímetros, él le pasaba una cabeza completa, tenía las músculos un poco más marcados, y el pelo ligeramente más largo, le recordó, los examen chuunin, cuando apareció con Kakashi en medio de un remolino de hojas, el había llegado más alto y fuerte y con el pelo también más largo. Tantos recuerdos…

Se le sacaron las ganas de comer, antes de que Sakura empezara a preparar nada. El la abrazó por detrás y ella se dejó llevar para disfrutar del abrazo del hombre que siempre ha amado. Se dio a vuelta ya no aguantaba más. Se acercó a él y le besó, él la alzó mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello oscuro.

Al fin, otra vez esos labios, los había echado tanto de menos.

Sakura dejó de guiarse por sus instintos y se alejó de Sasuke, lo había perdonado pero tampoco se iba a tirar sus brazos…

-Esto no está bien –puso una distancia _prudente_ entre los dos-

-Claro que lo está… -La distancia que su pelirrosa se encargó de establecer entre los dos, la acortó él en segundos-

La besó, ella se negó… pero cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke entrar en su cavidad, se sonrojó y se dejó besar. Las manos de Sasuke la sujetaron a la vez que las piernas de ella se enredaban en su cintura, al parecer Sakura se había olvidado de la "distancia prudencial" ¿no?.

Sentó a Sakura en la mesa, quería sus manos libres para que pudieran recorrer el cuerpo que tanto había necesitado durante ese tiempo. Acarició toda su espalda, una mano se enredo en los cabellos rosados, atrayéndola más hacia él. Necesitaron aire…

Sasuke aprovechó y mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la pelirrosa. A la que le causó un gemido. Él _tenía_ que volver a besarla. Sus manos acariciaron sus muslos, desde la rodilla hasta perderse debajo del fino vestido, posándose en sus caderas. Ella le sacó su camisa negra, acariciándole la espalda en el recorrido.

Volvió a enredar sus dedos en el cabello azabache, despeinándolo… él estaba más entretenido en acariciarla por debajo del vestido, volvió a besarla, había echado de menos su sabor…

Ella era de él… al igual que él de ella… y los dos se iban a encargar de que eso no cambiara…

Y si seguían así… acabaría haciéndola suya ahí, encima de la mesa.

Se seguían besando, sus lenguas rozaban en un beso que demostraba cuanto se habían necesitado… y el moreno impaciente empezó a subir el fino vestido, sus manos marcaban la figura de la pelirrosada, sus caderas, su cintura... estaba a punto de sacárselo cuando…

**…**

¿Un llanto?

**…**

Se dejaron de besar… los dos sonrojados… ella con las manos aun enredadas en su cuello y él perdidas dentro de su vestido blanco…

Volvieron a oír el llanto, Sakura apartó a Sasuke con cuidado, se bajó de la mesa y se acomodó el vestido… Sasuke vio como ella iba casi corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina… y se paró, como si hubiera olvidado algo, se volvió a acercar a él y se colgó de su cuello para besarle, pero tan rápido como empezó acabó. Le dio un último beso en la mejilla y fue a atender a su hijo…

Dejando a Sasuke con cara de resignación, se llevó una mano a su pelo… en menudo momento los había interrumpido…

**_Es una pena que los mejores momentos de la vida no duren para siempre… _**

****

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-¿Estás seguro de que era él? –Preguntó Naruto-

-Si…

Él y su compañero Sai, caminaban por las calles de la villa. Uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el frente, con sus rostros serios. Se dirigían hacia el despacho de Tsunade.

-Me alegra que haya vuelto, pero Tsunade lo va a matar…

-Ella, ya lo sabe. Se lo dije ayer a la noche.

Naruto se paró.

-¿Lo deja regresar?

-creo que si –Naruto retomó el rumbo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Pero deja de preocuparte, tienes problemas más serios –Sai miró de reojo a Naruto- ¿qué tal las cosas con Hinata?

-Él padre no acepta que este conmigo –dijo el rubio desanimado-

-¿y que pensáis hacer?

-No lo sabemos, Hinata dice que dejará el clan por mí… pero yo no puedo permitir eso.

-¿Por qué?

-En el clan vivirá mucho mejor que conmigo.

-Eso lo tiene que decidir ella… –Le dijo serio el moreno- ¿acaso tú sabes si ella es feliz estando allí?

-No es eso… lo que pasa es que quiero hacer las cosas bien…

-Bueno baka… suerte… -Dijo Sai-

-gracias… dobe…

Los dos amigos siguieron hasta el despacho de la Hokage…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke estaba en vuelto en una toalla por la cintura. Estaba en el cuarto secándose el pelo con otra toalla. Tasuke se despertó porque quería jugar con Sakura... así que él se fue a dar una ducha... cuando salió vio que su hijo estaba otra vez dormido. Y Sakura envuelta en una toalla lista para darse su ducha... La idea de retomar lo que habían dejado pendiente pasó por la cabeza del moreno, peró la desechó al ver que la pelirrosa entraba en el baño y le cerraba la puerta, se había metido ella _sola..._ en la ducha. En fin, sabía que se lo merecía...

Despues de unos diez minutos vio la figura de la pelirrosa entrar a la habitación, ella tenía un pantalón puesto y arriba un brasier negro. Con una toalla alrededor del cuello salía del baño, procurando no hacer ruido.

-Traje algo de tu ropa aquí. La otra esta aun en tú casa. –susurró Sakura para no despertar al niño- Dentro del armario, encima de todo una caja blanca.

Cuando Sasuke abrió el armario se sorprendió mucho. "Nunca Había visto tanta ropa junta…" –Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza-

-Él tiene el triple de ropa de la que yo tengo… -susurró Sasuke- y bueno de ti no hablamos…

-No soy yo… -se defendió ella bajito- Mi madre siempre le está comprando ropa…

-Consentido… -Sasuke empezó a buscar algo que ponerse entre la ropa que Sakura le había traído-

-Pobrecita es su único nieto, es normal que quiera regalarle cosas…

-Sakura… se está despertando –Dijo mientras se empezaba a vestir y señalaba a su hijo con un gesto de cabeza...-

-Hola… mi vida… -Dijo Sakura en un tono alegre, se acercó a la cuna y lo cargó en brazos, le dio un beso a Tasuke, el pequeño estaba medio dormido, así que se abrazó a su madre.-

-Consentido y mimado –Se burló Sasuke-

-Déjame… -rió Sakura, en ese momento Sasuke calló en la cuenta de algo…-

-¿Sakura… que apellido lleva?

-Bueno… yo le puso el mío

-¿Por? –Sasuke ya estaba vestido, con un pantalón oscuro al igual que la camisa, el símbolo Uchiha decoraba la espalda-

-Para reconocer a un hijo hay que estar presente… además yo no sabía si tu querías al bebe…

-¿Pensabas que no lo quería?

-No es eso… -Hubo un pequeño silencio-

-De todas formas hay que cambiarle el apellido, es un Uchiha y tiene que llevar el apellido del clan… -El tono de orgullo en el que pronunciaba las palabras, hizo que Sakura se enterneciese-

Se acercó y poniéndose de puntillas dio un cortó beso al Uchiha. Cuando Sasuke iba a responderle con otro. El pequeño tapó la boca de su madre, con una mano, mientras con la otra, con su dedo índice negaba…

-¡Mamá! No… -Sakura rió-

-La podemos compartir –Le dijo con un tono divertido Sasuke a su hijo-

-No… -A pesar de decir muy pocas palabras el niño entendía todo-

-Egoísta…

-Anda Tasuke ve con él mientras mamá se viste… -Sasuke lo cogió y el pequeño empezó a tirarle de la oreja y del pelo, ha cada tirón el bebé reía más-

-Date prisa –cogió una camisa blanca y se la colocó, se peinó, se perfumó, cogió al niño y salió de la habitación seguida de Sasuke-

-Yo iré al hospital, tengo que supervisar el embarazo de una paciente… ¿sabes de quién?

-¿quién? –Preguntó mientras bajaban por las escaleras-

-Kurenai, está de tres meses…

-Yo iré ha hablar con Tsunade… después podemos ir a cambiarle el apellido… -Sakura rió-

-Mis padres te van a matar, les encantaba la idea de que llevara el apellido Haruno…

-Pero el padre soy yo… -salieron de la casa, ya estaban a fuera de la entrada-

-Nunca se lo dije…

-¿No saben que yo soy el padre?

-Me ponía triste hablar de ello –Sasuke se sintió culpable- pero… de todas formas, creo… que ellos ya saben que tú eres el papá… –Dijo Sakura empezando a andar-

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Por que salió tan guapo como tú… -Sasuke entendió y sonrió, caminaba al lado de ella con las manos dentro de los bolsillos-

-Es idéntico a mi –Dijo orgulloso- ¿verdad?

-Si… -Dijo besando la mejilla de su bebé- pero tranquilo Tasuke, tú eres mucho más guapo

-¡Hmp! –Sasuke negó con la cabeza- ¿Te voy a recoger al hospital?

-No creo que sea conveniente que te pasees por la villa así como así…

-¡Hmp! -Sakura supuso que ese hmp... era algo parecido a: no me importa lo que digan o hagan... -

-Vale… sólo tengo que ver a Kurenai y a una paciente más… no tardaré mucho…

-De acuerdo adiós –Antes de que Sakura pudiera evitarlo ya se había ido sin despedirse- "tan cariñoso como siempre"

Aunque relamente a Sakura no le importaba, Sasuke era así y no quería que cambiara, se había enamorado de él tal y como era, con sus virtudes y defectos.

Ella siguió su camino hacía el hospital, Tasuke con la curiosidad propia de un niño miraba todo desde los brazos de su madre.

"Que tonta soy…" –Pensó Sakura- Casi te llevo conmigo al hospital -Le dijo al pequeño- venga vamos que te llevo con tu abuela…

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

-¿A ti te gusta tomarme el pelo? –Dijo Tsunade- ¿Verdad? –Sasuke no contestó- estás loco si crees que te voy a perdonar… ¡**otra** vez!

-Ya no deseo matar a mi hermano… no tengo más motivos para traicionar de nuevo a la villa…

-¡¿Te crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?! –Gritó furiosa la hokage- ¡no voy a permitir que vuelvas a la villa! Y ni creas que…

-¡la villa no me importa! –esta vez el que gritó fue le moreno- me da igual lo que piensen de mi… nadie puede entenderme… y si usted no me permite regresar… me iré encantado –Sasuke arrugó el ceño…- y me iré con las **dos** únicas cosas que me importa en la villa… -estaba apunto de salir cuando otro grito de Tsunade lo interrumpió-

-¡Uchiha!

-¿¡Que!?

-La última vez… no te amenacé, pero ahora te advierto… vuelves a traicionar la villa y te mataré a puñetazos ¿¡entendiste!? –La rubia golpeó la mesa, Shizune tendría que encargarse de comprar un escritorio nuevo para la Hokage-

-¡Hmp! "Ya le gustaría… " –El moreno asintió-

-lárgate de mi vista

-Aun no he acabado… tengo que arreglar unos papeleos -sonrió-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sakura vestida con su bata blanca de médico hablaba con Kurenai después de haberle hecho la revisión. A la esposa de Kakashi se le empezaba a notar un poquito su estado… estaba ya a punto de cumplir los tres meses de embarazo.

-Los dos estáis muy sanos, si sigues así el embarazo irá perfecto. –Sonreía la pelirrosa-

-La verdad estoy muy nerviosa… no se si seré una buena madre…

-Lo mismo sentí yo… pero cuando nace ya verás que no te vas a poder despegar de tu bebé ni cinco segundos –Kurenai rió-

-¿Y tú tuviste algún antojo?

-Si –Sakura rió- Una vez cuando estaba más o menos de siete meses le tuve que pedir a Sai que por favor me comprar sandía… el pobre tuvo que salir a las nueve de la noche a por mi sandía…

-¿Él te ayudó mucho en el embarazo no?

-Si en el embarazo y en todo… Tasuke lo quiere muchísimo…

-Sai sería un buen padre para Tasuke –dijo con alegría Kurenai- ¿no crees?

-Kurenai… -Sakura recordó por un momento todo lo ocurrido anoche- el padre de Tasuke… -Suspiró- está otra vez en la villa…

-¿Qué?. ¿Sasuke ha vuelto? –Preguntó sorprendida Kurenai-

-¿Sabías que era Sasuke? –se sonrojó-

-Sólo hace falta mirar a Tasuke para saberlo, además erais pareja... -Rió- Pero no creo que a Tsunade le haga mucha gracia… ¿Cuándo volvió?

-Ayer… tengo miedo a que Tsunade no le permita volver…

-¿te irías con él? –La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura… pero más le sorprendió no saber que contestar…-

-No… lo sé

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Antes de ir al hospital tenía que hablar con el Uzumaki. Sasuke saltaba por los tejados. Cuando estuvo caminando por la calle, llamó mucho la atención de los transeúntes… Seguro que la noticia de que el Uchiha había vuelto correría por la villa durante días. Y prefería que ciertas personas se enteraran de su regreso por él. Cuando llegó al piso del Uzumaki, llamó a la puerta. Como vio que no contestaba nadie decidió entrar… para comprobar que lo que _pensaba_ no era realmente lo que _sucedía_… pero lamentablemente conocía… demasiado al rubio… para saber que se encontraba durmiendo… con las sabanas tiradas por el suelo y él… roncando.

-Usuratonkachi… -susurró para después tirarlo de la cama-

-¡aaaahhh! –Después de despertare por el golpe se incorporó para ver a su antiguo compañero-

-Sa-Sasuke… -Naruto se colocó a la defensiva-

-No te voy a hacer nada tranquilo

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó serio-

-volví… ayer

-Lo sé… ¿Tsunade te ha dejado quedarte? –Pregunto irónico-

-Si…

-Teme… -esta vez el rubio sonrió- Bienvenido a casa –Le tiró un cojín que Sasuke esquivó con facilidad- Mas te vale que no te vuelvas a ir si no seré yo quien te eche a patadas –Sasuke rió-

-Que miedo…

-¿Hablaste con Sakura?

-Si…

-¿Y…?

-me perdonó –Naruto suspiró-

-Es un cacho de pan… -En ese momento Naruto recordó a Tasuke- Sasuke… ¿Sakura te enseñó algo o a _alguien?_

-Si te refieres a mi primogénito –dijo con orgullo- si…

-Una razón más para no abandonar la villa ¿no crees? –Le aconsejó el rubio... el Uchiha sonrió-

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sakura estaba acabando de atender a su último paciente, cuando se despidió alguien entró por la ventana.

-Sai… me asustaste…

-Vi al Uchiha ayer a la noche…–Sakura se puso nerviosa- ¿Qué pasó?

-No te preocupes Sai…

-¿le perdonaste verdad? -Sai se rió-

-Yo… -Sakura apartó la vista de los ojos del moreno… no hacía falta que contestara-

-¿Cuántas veces tiene que hacerte daño para que aprendas la lección?

-Basta Sai… -Los ojos de Sakura empezaron a cristalizarse-

-Sakura… alguien que te ama de verdad no te haría tanto daño… -dijo suavizando el tono de su voz-

-Basta –Sakura se secó las lagrimas- no lo puedo evitar… soy débil ante él lo quiero demasiado –Sai se acercó un poco iba a abrazarla pero la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió-

Dos miradas de ojos oscuros se encontraron, ambos se sorprendieron, ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrarse con el otro. El primero en hablar fue Sai…

-Será mejor que me valla… -se acercó a la ventana- adiós… -Cuando estuvieron solos Sasuke cerró la puerta y se colocó delante de la pelirrosa-

-¿Qué hacía ese aquí? –Preguntó duramente el moreno… lo que consiguió que Sakura se enfadara-

-Preocuparse por mi… -le espetó- lo que llevaba haciendo todas las veces que tú me has dejado sola -gritó-

-Sakura –Gritó… y la agarró del brazo-

-Suéltame…

-No quiero verte cerca de él… - mantuvo el agarre-

-Haré lo que yo quiera… no eres nadie para impedírmelo…

-soy el padre de Tasuke… -Sakura se soltó… eso ya era la gota que colmó el vaso-

-Tasuke conoce a Sai desde que nació, Sai lo cuidó, jugó con él, le dio de comer… y lo ve crecer todos los días… -Sasuke no mostraba ninguna reacción- Tú ni siquiera sabías que tenías un hijo… ¿Quién es más padre? –Preguntó irónica-

Dejó su bata encima de una silla para después salir rápidamente de la habitación. A Sasuke le dolieron cada una de las palabras que le dijo… pero era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que ella tenía razón y mucho menos para… pedir disculpas.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sakura estaba enfrente de la casa de sus padres, llamó a la puerta… en menos de un minuto su madre le daba la bienvenida.

-Cariño… ¿te ocurre algo? tienes mala cara –las dos estaban el la cocina Sakura con Tasuke en brazos-

-Mamá… ¿tú sabes quien es el padre de Tasuke no?

-Claro… -Midori, la señora Haruno, sirvió dos tazas de té- sólo hace falta tener dos ojos para saber que es hijo del Uchiha… ¿No? –Sakura asintió-

-Ha vuelto…

-Lo sé… -Su madre suspiró- las noticias vuelan por esta aldea… -dijo antes de tomar n sorbo de su té-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-no lo sé… por una parte me alegro de que vuelva pero… también creo que no se merece que lo perdone de la mañana a la noche…

-Tienes que pensar también en Tasuke… piensa que tus decisiones también le afectan a él…

-¿Y que crees que debería hacer¿Dejarle sólo por que Tasuke estaría mejor con un padre? –Preguntó ya cansada-

-no he dicho eso… es más Tasuke es muy afortunado tiene muchas personas que se preocupan por él como lo haría un padre… Fíjate en Naruto, en tu antiguo maestro… y sobretodo Sai… -su madre la miró con ternura- lo que te intento decir es que pienses bien lo que vayas hacer… -suspiró- ¿Sasuke quiere al bebé?

-Claro… hasta quiere ponerle su apellido…

-Oooh –rió Midori…- con la ilusión que me hacía que llevara nuestro apellido…

-mamá…

-Por cierto… le compré un trajecito precioso a mi nietecito…

Madre e hija estuvieron largo rato hablando, no sólo eran familia si no también amigas, se querían mucho entre ellas y tenían mucha confianza… Después de casi una hora Sakura salió con Tasuke y con una bolsa de ropa. Llegó a su casa… enfrente a su puerta estaba el Uchiha…

Sakura abrió el cerrojo y entró en casa, miró a Sasuke que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-¿Vas a pasar o te vas a quedar ahí? –Susurró la pelirrosa-

El moreno no contestó simplemente bajó la cabeza y entró en la casa, la siguió hasta la cocina… Vio como dejaba a su hijo en el parque de bebés… y empezaba a sacar lo ropa que supuso le habría comprado…

-No deberías comprarle tanta ropa ya que…

-No fui yo fue su abuela…

-¡Tsk! no me dejaste acabar… -Sasuke se acercó a ella y le entregó unos documentos- a partir de ahora es un Uchiha… -miró los papeles… ya le había cambiado el nombre a partir de ahora se llamaba Uchiha… Tasuke Uchiha…- y como Uchiha que es tiene que llevar el símbolo del clan… -Sakura estuvo apunto de llorar… a veces podía ser tan dulce y otras tan grosero y frío…-

-Sasuke… yo no debí haber…

-Shh… -la calló Sasuke- quiero comportarme a partir de ahora como un padre –estalló a llorar y lo abrazó, él correspondió el abrazó y se fijo en Tasuke… quien los miraba interrogante…-

-Sakura –ella se apartó para escucharle…- vuelve conmigo a los terrenos del clan… -tenía sus dudas…- Por favor…-pedió el Uchiha al ver su indecisión, Sakura asintió…-

_3 días después por la mañana…_

Sakura preparaba la comida… ¿Dónde? En la residencia del Uchiha… donde ahora los tres vivían. Sasuke después de estar toda la mañana trayendo todas las pertenencias de su hijo y Sakura, fue a la tienda donde diseñarían a partir de ahora la ropa que necesitaría… En unos días podría vestir a su hijo como todo un Uchiha…

-¿y que hago tiró la otra ropa? –Preguntó la pelirrosa con los brazos en jarras-

-No tienes por que –suspiró- mientras lleve algo con el símbolo Uchiha ya es suficiente…

Por cierto… -Sakura servía la comida- hoy tienes que montar la cuna… -el Uchiha resopló desanimado-

_**Parece que no va a ser tan fácil ser papá…** _

* * *

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejais un review :p!! 32 review y 36 que tienen el fic en la lista de favoritos n.n. Gracias. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, lo reescribí varias veces, y quede contenta con el resultado, espero no haberlos decepcionado, y perdón por tardar en actualizar u.u!**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Paulita-Chan..** la primera en dejarme un review :).. Yo no quería dejarlo ahí, no :p claro que no… perdona por dejarte con la intriga, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracia por el review, te cuidas:p

**Jesybert..** iba a dejarla primero con Sai, pero lo rescribí, preferí que e quedara con Sasuke, pero aun así el pobre va a tener que sufrir xD gracias por el review, adiós besos.

**Namie Natsuki..** lo perdona, u.u pero bueno Sasukin va a tener su merecido :p gracias por el review, y sobre el hijo de Kakashi, pues aun no se si será niño o niña :P bueno cuídate besos

**Nere-Uchiha..** no me odies T.T.. muajaja estoy consiguiendo que te guste Sai :P!! es que es más mooono :p pero bueno Tasuke tiene que estar con su papá :).. Muchas gracias por el review, besos!!

**katsura-chan Uchina..** Iba a hacer que Sasuke matara a su hermano, pero es que Itachi me cae tan bien :).. siii a mi tambien me gusta el egoísmo de Tasuke :P por cierto... me leí el nuevo capítulo de _mientras ellas duermen,_ tu fic, el de _alergia sasusaku_, y me encantó está muy bien :), pero no se por que no me deja enviarte un review :S lo escribo pero no se manda xD después lo intento otra vez a ver si funciona xD muchas gracias por dejarme un review, te cuidas!

**eternal-vampire..** Sakura perdona a Sasuke, pero no te puedo prometer que Sasukin no vaya a sufrir un poco :P, muchas gracias por el review, te cuidas besos.

**Shadow Noir Wing..** Ya veras que Sasukito se gana el derecho de volver :). Espero que te gustara la escena en donde conoce a su hijo, muchas gracias por tu review, adiós besos :p!

**Sherihilde..** a mi también me encantan los bebes n.n, yo no tengo hermanos y no se lo que es aguantar a uno, pero es que lo bebés son tan moonos :p, muchas gracias por mandarme un review, cuídate!!

**(Anónimo) kagome..** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo n.n, y lo de la cuenta.. :p si lo dices por que pongo anónimo sólo lo hago por diferenciarlos :p pero no me importa n.n y si quieres abrirte una cuenta me lo dices que te ayudo es fácil :P, gracias y cuídate!!.

**-Sakuritah-..** sii!! viva el sasusaku n.n, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu review, adiós besos!

**MYsweetAngel..** espero que te gustara la conversación entre Sasukito y Sakura, y muchas gracias por dejarme un review :p, cuídate

**(Anónimo) Sakurita55..** siento ser cruel T.T, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y muchas gracia por el review, besos!!

**Kenia Uchiha..** serán felices pero nuestro Sasukito no va a tener las cosas fáciles, gracias por el review, cuídate!

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasque..** Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, perdona por ser mala u.u pero así se le da más intriga al asunto :p, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te cuidas!

**celenita..** jaja me da que tu review es el más largo que me han dejado en este capítulo :p muchas gracias!! n.n y quiero concentrarme en la relación padre e hijo, y a Sasuke le va a costar trabajo :p! y sobre Sai, es que no se que pareja ponerle, no me gusta con ninguna de las chicas de la serie, (si… es que en mi mente los tengo ya a todos emparejados xD) y no soy buena inventando personajes xD y pues la verdad… quizá si le ponga alguna novia o algo pero será más adelante, además va a seguir apareciendo en el fic :).. no hay que olvidar todo lo que ha hecho por Tasuke. ¿Querías que Sakura pegara a Sasukin xD? Que mala :O jaja :p lo siento, al final no hubo nada de golpes :P! gracias y te cuidas, besos!

**Kagome-Higurashi13..** jaja menos mal que ya no quieres matarme :p muchas gracias por tu review, te cuidas!

**rika-sora..** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n, y perdón por dejarlo en esa parte :p! te cuidas!!

**Ayumi -Night Beauty-..** me alegro que te guste Tasuke, a mi me encantan los niños :P! se nota xD? Y espero que te gustara la reconciliación, gracias por tu review, te cuidas :P!!

**L.I.T..** espero que te gustara la reacción de Sasuke y el capítulo :p, gracias por tu review te cuidas besos!

**Harlett..** otra que quiere pegar a Sasukin :p jaja te parece raro Tasuke xD? Jaja pues la palabra existe en japonés, pero no me acuerdo que significa, es que quería algo que se pareciera a Sasuke :P muchas gracias por tu review, te cuidas.

**(Anónimo) chippo sister´s..** espero que te gustara la reacción de Sasuke, muchas gracias portu review :p te cuidas!

**Mari-Mina..** por tu review parecéis dos xD muchas gracias a las dos jaja :P y si eres una gracias xD espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, te cuidas o os cuidáis :P!! jaja besos

**(Anónimo) miki..** espero que te gustara el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu review :P, adiós besos!

**(Anónimo) zoey009..** lo siento no se dibujar bien, soy pésima xD no puedo hacer una imagen :P gracias por el review!

**saku-chanxsasu..** muchas gracias por tu review :P si que sabes animar n.n, y lo siento por destrozar tu manicura con el fic xD espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te cuidas!

**angelito-bhrah..** perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar u.u lo siento, espero que te haya gustado la continuación, te cuidas besos!!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon..** que no te caiga mal Sai:(.. si es muy monooo :( espero que te haya gustado la continuación, gracias por el review te cuidas :P!!

**(Anónimo) Jul13ttA..** perdona por tardar tanto en poner la continuación, espero que te gustara el capítulo :) y gracias por el review! Besos.

**(Anónimo) Laura..** me encantan los bebes, y no me pude resistir a dejar a Sakura embarazada de Sasukin :P muchas gracias por el review, te cuidas besos!

**(Anónimo) roxy..** gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme un review :P, eres la única que me ha dicho que quiere que se quede con Sai, y la verdad la primera vez que escribí este capítulo lo deje en Saisaku, pero a medida que escribía no me gustaba como estaba yendo el fic, lo rescribí y lo dejé en sasusaku, lo siento por no poder dejarlo en Saisaku pero la verdad no me gustaba como me estaba quedando u.u igual gracias por tu review y espero que aunque sea sasusaku, te haya gustado este capítulo, de todas formas no pienso dejar a Sai olvidado, el a echo mucho por Sakura y por Tasuke y no me voy a olvidar de el :p jaja bueno te cuidas y besos!!

**Ukio Hyuga..** muchas gracias por el review n.n, espero que te gustara la continuación :P cuídate, besos!

**aINeK!..** hola amiga, estaba apuntísisimo de subir este capítulo y justo me mandas tu review xD un minuto más y ya lo hubiera subido :p, tuve que volver al document y editarlo jaja xD gracias por el review :) te cuidas muchos besos

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Gracias a todos :)!! espero no me hata saltado alguno :p, una cosa ¿es verdad que no se pueden contestar los review anónimos:S si alguien lo sabe por favor que me lo explique, es que he odio que no se puede, pero no estoy segura :S bueno de nuevo gracias besos :p**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Capítulo noveno:**

Aprendiendo a ser papá

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°


	10. Aprendiendo a ser papá

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo noveno**

Aprendiendo a ser papá

_Habían pasado dos semanas_, los tres habían empezado a llevar un ritmo de vida tranquilo. Sasuke tuvo un par de misiones sencillas, misiones que utilizaba como excusa para no montar la cuna. Tasuke empezaba ha acostumbrase a su presencia en la casa y Sakura estaba viviendo los días más felices de su vida. Aunque Tasuke les sacaba mucho tiempo¡al fin! Pudieron volver a estar juntos de nuevo. Lo había echado tantos de menos, sus besos, sus caricias. Aunque no lo demostrara mucho, era cariñoso. A su manera pero lo era… Volvían a tener una vida normal de pareja… no mentira. Una vida normal de _familia_.

Sakura caminaba por la casa… Sasuke detrás de ella con el niño en los brazos.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerte cargo? –El Uchiha asintió- ¿Seguro?

-¡Hmp! –Estaban los tres en la entrada, Sakura fuera de la casa, padre e hijo dentro- Claro… -ella les echó un último vistazo-

Eran idénticos, Tasuke tenía la mano en la cara de su padre y le daba suaves golpes, que el moreno no podía evitar ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas sujetando torpemente al pequeño.

-pórtate bien¿vale cariño? –Besó la mejilla de su hijo-

Cuando Sakura se fue, Sasuke aprovechó y se llevó a su hijo al comedor, lo sentó encima de la mesa, él enfrente, quería que aprendiera algo muy, muy, **muy** importante…

-Papá –Dijo Sasuke, el niño no le prestaba atención… - Pa-pá…

-¡Mamá! –le contestó Tasuke con entusiasmo después de unos seg undos-

-¡Tsk!

Era aun pequeño para aprender a hablar, pero si podía decir mamá… ¿por qué no papá?

-Papá –Repitió Sasuke-

-Uaaah

Si quería que su hijo aprendiera a decir papá tendría que enseñarle cuando estuvieran solos, le daba vergüenza decirle a Sakura que quería oír a su hijo llamarle papá, era un cursi, sí… y se estaba dando cuenta ahora… y con que lo supiera él bastaba.

Media hora después el resultado era el mismo…

-Papá

-uaahhh

-Me rindo…

Levantó a su hijo de la mesa, lo llevó a la cocina y lo sentó en la trona, encima de la encimera había una nota con una estupenda caligrafía, decía: _al medio día dale su papilla, está en la nevera, el tarro que pone cereales… dale despacio que no se atragante… de postre dale algo de yogurt… las cucharas de Tasuke están en el cajón que esta debajo de esta nota. Adiós_-

Sasuke suspiró… "parezco un ama de casa…"

Abrió el cajón y sacó una cuchara con la punta de silicona, de la nevera cogió el tarro que indicaba la nota, se sentó enfrente de su hijo abrió el potito y le dio el primer bocado, cuando la cuchara se acercaba a la boca del pequeño, Tasuke torcía la cara.

-come anda… -otra vez el pequeño Uchiha hizo lo mismo- ¡Tsk!

-Mamá –Dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-Mamá no está

-¡Mamá!

-No está

-¡Mamá!

-…

Sasuke rodó los ojos. _Mamá, mamá, mamá…_

-Oye… si quieres ser tan fuerte –dijo dándole una cucharada- como tu padre tienes que comer –Tasuke se llevó a la boca una cucharada del potito-

-Así me gus… -no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que Tasuke le escupió-

-Bebés… -murmuró Sasuke mientras se levantaba para limpiarse… la risa de su hijo se oía por toooda la cocina-

Tuvo que luchar mucho con su primogénito, pero después de que le escupiera, gritara y llorara al fin había acabado de almorzar… Sasuke había ganado la batalla pero no la guerra, después de la comida tocaba… baño. Oh si, para tener un año de edad sabía como hacer sufrir, se preguntaba si con su madre también se comportaba así.

Nada más tocar el agua, Tasuke empezó a golpear la superficie con las palmas de las manos, no sólo salpicó a su padre si no también todo el baño. Era difícil mantener la cara de seriedad que caracterizaba a Sasuke cuando te están pegando con un patito de goma amarillo y aun encima tienes espuma hasta en la boca, compadecía a Sakura… ¿aguanta ella eso todos los días?

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí no… tuvo que ponerle un pañal, esas "cosas" llamadas pañales deberían traer instrucciones, y los polvos de talco¿Para que coño sirven? para acabar le había sido casi imposible vestir al niño, dios… entre patadas, manotazos, gritos y más gritos ¡al fin! Lo había vestido, el pobre Tasuke había acabado agotado y quien no.

Como aun no había montado la cuna no le quedó mas remedió que dejarlo durmiendo en la cama, procurando no hacer mucho ruido mientras montaba la cuna en la habitación contigua.

Casi dos horas… ¡dos horas tardó en montar la cunita de los… ejem! Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, pronto llegaría Sakura, y no había echo nada, prefería mil veces ser ninja antes de ser ama de casa, en todo la tarde lo único que consiguió fue montar una estúpida cuna, bueno eso y destrozar toda la casa, pero estaba demasiado cansado física y mentalmente como para ponerse ahora a limpiar. Se echó a dormir junto a su hijo. Desde luego que llevaban los mismos genes ya que hasta para dormir casi tenían la misma posición.

·······

Sakura estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, la cocina estaba echa un desastre¿le había dado de comer o se habían lanzado la comida el uno al otro…? Entró en el baño, no… definitivamente lo que se habían lanzado no era comida, si no agua… ¡cubos de agua!. "Si no montó la cuna lo mato…" Abrió la puerta contigua a la de su habitación y la cuna no estaba... claro, la habría montado y la llevó a su habitación. Sonrió, aunque aun estaba enfada, le iba a echar una bronca, se lo merecía. Sí.

Entró en su habitación y lo que vio la hizo parar en seco, y no fue ver la cuna montada... se enterneció tanto que hasta se le olvidó el desastre que habían montado, se puso a llorar... ella era sensible, pero no tanto, _algo extraño le pasaba_… pero no se preocupó. Después de todo ya había dejado de soñar que alguna vez vería esa escena, las dos personas que más amaba en este mundo durmiendo en la cama, tan tranquilos, sin preocupaciones, ni problemas.

Fue al baño a secarse las lágrimas que caían acompañadas de risas, lloraba de felicidad… empezó por fregar el baño, a lo que le siguió la cocina... después de dejar la casa limpia y recogida, y limpiar una enorme mancha de polvos de talco en la pared... se puso una camisa del Uchiha, había que admitir que eran cómodas, se metió en la cama en el lado en el que estaba su hijo, quedando Sasuke a la derecha, Tasuke en el centro y ella a la izquierda… y se fue quedando, poco a poco dormida.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Algo le golpeaba… al principio era suave pero ahora era más fuerte, un momento ¿le estaba agarrando la nariz? Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio a Tasuke tirando de su nariz mientras que con su otra manito le daba golpes en la frente, bostezó y se incorporó… el pequeño protestó, se había acabado la diversión. Sasuke entornó los ojos…

-¿a mi me pegas y a ella la abrazas no? –le susurró después de ver como se iba a abrazar su madre…-

Sakura se despertó gracias al abrazo de su pequeño, aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Sasuke, abrazó a su hijo el cual se acurrucó aun más en ella.

Sasuke se levantó… ella pensaba que saldría de la cama, pero lo que hizo fue meterse otra vez, justo detrás de ella, enredó el brazo en su cintura y hundió su cabeza en los cabellos rosados.

Los tres se merecían unos minutos más durmiendo.

······

Hacía un par de horas el Uchiha ya se había levantado, estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de viejas cajas, eran los restos de las pertenencias de sus padres, en las cuales había desde ropa y juguetes, hasta libros y cartas.

Ahora estaba examinando una caja en la que estaban recuerdos de la boda de sus padres, había una foto… su madre era preciosa. Siguió rebuscando entre la caja, era imposible para él no asomar una sonrisa, quiso y quería tanto a su familia, sacó una pequeña cajita, jugaba con ella entre lo dedos hasta que un recuerdo volvió a su mente.

_-¿Mamá? –el pequeño Uchiha corría por la casa en busca de su madre, tenía 5 añitos… su hermano se había ido a entrenar y su padre no estaba, se sentía solo… así que se fue a buscar a su madre, a ver lo que estaba haciendo- Mamá…_

_-¡Aquí cariño! –se oyó la voz de una mujer en una habitación algo alejada, Sasuke corrió… ya sabía donde estaba…-_

_-¿Qué haces mamá? –Se sentó al lado de Mikoto, ella estaba sentada de rodillas, enfrente de una caja, empaquetaba cosas con mucho cuidado…-_

_-ordenando un poco la habitación –le sonrió-_

_-¿Qué hay aquí? –cogió entre sus manitas una cajita pequeña, era de color negra, aterciopelada… la abrió con cuidado, dentro había un anillo-_

_-tú padre me pidió que me casara con él con ese anillo…_

_-¿y te casaste?_

_-tu que crees –rió- ese anillo pasa de generación en generación… es tradición que la madre se lo entregue a su hijo, para que él le pida matrimonio a la mujer de la que esté enamorado… -Sasuke se entristeció-_

_-¿entonces le darás este anillo a Itachi? –Su madre le acarició la cabeza-_

_-el anillo se entrega al menor de los varones… _

_-¿enserio, entonces será mío? –Su madre asintió- mi esposa tendrá este anillo –dijo entusiasmado-_

_-¡Sasuke! No me digas que ya estás enamorado –Bromeó la mujer-_

_-¡cla-claro que no! –contestó sonrojado- _

_-__prométeme__ que te vas a enamorar de una buena mujer…_

_-¡mamá! –El pequeño se sonrojaba más por segundos- _

_-bueno… bueno, no te pongas así… -Mikoto le había dado un cálido abrazo.-_

Recordaba la sonrisa de su madre, era una mujer que siempre estaba feliz, procurando que nada les faltara a los que más quería, era la mujer perfecta. Abrió la caja y el anillo estaba en el mismo lugar que la última vez que lo había visto, era sencillo, de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

-Te lo prometo… mamá… -guardó rápido la pequeña cajita en uno de sus bolsillos al oir unos pasos.

-¿Sasuke?. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sakura entró el la habitación, estaba algo oscura pero podía ver a la perfección la silueta del moreno-

-Recordando… -Sasuke seguía sin hablar demasiado, en el fondo seguía siendo el de siempre. Algo que a Sakura no le importaba, ella lo amaba tal y como era.-

-Voy a ir ha hacer la compra ¿quieres algo? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza- me llevo a Tasuke vuelvo pronto, adiós

-adiós.

······

Se movía de comercio en comercio, Sakura llevaba más de media hora haciendo la compra, y por ¡fin! salió de la última tienda. Caminaba por la calle, las dos bolsas colgaban de su codo derecho para poder tener las dos manos libres para agarrar a su hijo. A unos metros pudo distinguir una cara conocida que se aproximaba hacia ella.

-Hola Sakura, Tasuke

-¡Sai! –Dijo Tasuke queriendo ir a los brazos del moreno-

-Hola Sai

Sai cogió al pequeño en brazos y jugó un poco con él, lanzandolo al aire y recogiéndolo después. Sakura sonreía, le encantaba ver a Tasuke riendo de esa manera en compañía de su amigo.

-¿Vienes de hacer la compra?

-Sí, acabo de terminar.

-Si quieres te llevo las bolsas.

-No hace falta, gracias… con que me sujetes a Tasuke es suficiente

Los dos comenzaron a andar hacía la casa de Sakura.

-Tasuke ha crecido en estos últimos días que no lo he visto

-Sai… -se entristeció- sabes que puedes venir a casa siempre que quieras –el moreno no dijo nada- Tasuke te echa de menos, a dicho tu nombre un par de veces.

El moreno seguía callado, desde que Sasuke había vuelto Sai apenas veía al niño, y el pequeño lo echaba en falta.

-gracias, ya me pasaré un día

Se formó un incómodo silencio, que fue roto por las risas de Tasuke que señalaba un comercio.

-¿Quieres un helado Tasuke?

-¡Síííí!

-Venga vamos

Los tres se sentaron en una de las mesas y pidieron un helado, para Tasuke de chocolate y para Sai de menta.

-¿Qué tal todo, has tenido alguna misión? –Preguntó Sakura mientras le daba de comer el helado a Tasuke-

-Casi ninguna¿Oye te importa si un día de estos me llevo a Tasuke a jugar al parque?

-Claro que no, me encantaría –Dijo mirándolo con dulzura- ya sabes que Tasuke te adora

Sai se limitó a sonreírle, cuando acabaron los helados retomaron el rumbo. Sai despidió de ellos unas manzanas antes de llegar a la casa del Uchiha. Sakura entró en la casa y después de colocar la compra en su sitio fue en busca de su Sasuke. Entró en la habitación y dejó a su hijo dentro de la cuna.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió… Sasuke debía de tener una pesadilla, se revolvía inquieto en la calma y fruncía el ceño. Acarició su rostro, susurraba su nombre para despertarlo.

Sasuke se despertó y se sentó bruscamente en la cama asustando a la pelirrosa, pero cuando la detectó agarró violentamente su muñeca y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –preguntó asustada-

Podía oír el rápido palpitar del corazón de Sasuke y percibía su irregular respiración.

_¿Una pesadilla?_

_Iba caminando hacía su casa. Las calles del distrito del clan Uchiha estaban vacías, ya nadie pasaba por aquel lugar. Y Sasuke seguía caminando hacia su casa. La que compartía con su nueva familia, con Sakura y su hijo. En un tejado había una sombra, cuando se quiso fijar para saber que o quien era… ya había desaparecido. Siguió caminando, un poco más rápido. Otra sombra, y otra, y otra, desaparecían tan rápido como aparecían. _

_Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, mientras la noche caía y la luna se teñía de rojo. _

_Abrió la puerta de su casa, y se dio la vuelta. En la pared donde años atrás Uchiha Itachi había incrustado un kunai, estaba apoyada una katana ensangrentada. Larga y afilada con la empuñadura negra. _

_Presa del pánico entró corriendo al interior de la casa, la puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta y por la abertura podía ver los ojos de su Sakura, entró en la habitación y la vio tirada en el suelo. Con los ojos abiertos, una mirada de terror plasmada en la cara y completamente ensangrentada._

_Los ojos de Sasuke se empezaban a dilatar… la cuna. Debajo de la cuna había un charco de sangre. _

_Sakura… su hijo… _

_Se dio la vuelta, la misma empuñadura, el mismo filo, diferente sangre… y mismo asesino. La katana estaba a milímetros de su cuello cuando…_

-¡Sasuke! –Gimoteó- ¿Sasuke estás bien?

Sasuke nervioso por la pesadilla, se aferró aun más al cuerpo de Sakura. Se empezó a tranquilizar, sólo había sido un sueño… Atrajo a Sakura hacía la cama, y la tumbó a su lado, la abrazó por detrás… un sueño tan sólo un sueño. La acercó hacia él lo más posible, pegando la espalda de ella contra su pecho.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿estás bien?

El asintió sobre su cuello. Se quedaron abrazados, tranquilos, disfrutando de un momento de paz… Más tarde Sasuke se fue a dar una ducha, esa pesadilla seguía molestándole, quería despejar la cabeza. Tasuke se despertó, tenía hambre…

-Hola mi amor –le susurró al niño cogiéndolo en brazos-

El pequeño aun estaba medio dormido, ella se sentó en la cama, con mucha ternura acurrucó a su hijo entre sus brazos y empezó a darle el pecho. El niño comía tranquilo. Sakura nunca se imaginó que llegaría a querer tanto a su hijo… La puerta del baño se abrió y tras ella apareció Sasuke, al ver la escena sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a la madre de su hijo. Alargó la mano y acarició la mano del pequeño que pasó a sujetarle, con su pequeña manita, el dedo índice.

-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke estaba embobado mirando a su hijo, no salió del trance hasta que sintió los suaves labios de Sakura en su mejilla. Después se miraron… y sus ojos se tuvieron que separar cuando Tasuke acabó de comer y empezó a gimotear. Sasuke besó suavemente el hombro de Sakura y salió de la habitación, fue hacia el pasillo exterior, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Se sentía mal, Itachi¡siempre Itachi! En estos momentos se arrepentía de no haberle matado, tubo la oportunidad de acabar con él… y la había perdido por débil. Ahora su hermano volvía en pesadillas para atormentarle. Pero no podía irse otra vez por él, no, ahora tenía una familia a la que cuidar y proteger.

_Familia_. Por fin volvía a ser parte de una… sobretodo ahora, con Sakura había cogido un poco más de confianza, habían tenido para estar solos… y con Tasuke empezaba a llevarse bien. Valeee no también, pero al menos ya no lo miraba de forma desconfiada, había dejado de ser un desconocido.

Dejó de pensar cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Sakura, Hmp… era tan pequeñita, tan frágil. No, volver a ir tras su hermano no era una alternativa. Ahora tenía que estar aquí en Konoha, para proteger a su familia.

Sakura apoyó la barbilla en el pecho del Uchiha y lo miró a los ojos

-Tasuke… está dormido. –Sasuke sonrió de lado- y estamos los dos… -se lanzaron miradas de complicidad- solos… por que no… ¡Ahh!

Sasuke la interrumpió cuando la levantó y la cargó en su hombro.

-¡Sasuke-kuuun!

Los dos se perdieron dentro de la casa. Parece que la noche va ser muy movidita.

······

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke fue el primero en despertarse, era difícil levantarse de la cama, era uno de los mejores momentos del día... con cuidado de no despertar a Sakura salió de la cama y se acercó a la cuna. Su hijo dormía tranquilo, se paró a observarlo detenidamente. Sonrió, cada vez que lo miraba se sorprendía de lo mucho que se parecía a él. El mismo pelo, las mismas facciones, la misma tez. La nariz la había sacado de Sakura¡buff! menos mal que no sacó el color del pelo. En ella quedaba bien, pero… no mejor no imaginarse a él mismo con el pelo rosa.

-cuando era recién nacido me pasé noches enteras mirándolo –susurró Sakura aun desde la cama-

Sasuke se había perdido muchas cosas de la vida de su hijo, algo de lo que no se sentía orgulloso, procuraría no perderse ninguna más. Quería verle dar sus primeros pasos, enseñarle a hablar y quería oírle decir ¡papá! Todos los días buscaba un rato en que Sakura estaba ocupada, para darle clases clandestinas a su hijo, sobre: como decir papá. Pero nada… el niño no lo había dicho ni una sola vez, y a Sasuke le daba la impresión de que se reía de él. Sintió como Sakura se levantaba y se acercaba a él…

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a la ducha antes de que despierte? –le susurró en el oído-

Buena idea… Pensó el Uchiha antes de seguir a Sakura hacia el cuarto de baño. Una hora después estaban los tres sentados a la mesa tomando un abundante desayuno. Sasuke y Sakura eran muy diferentes, ella hablaba mucho, él aunque la escuchaba contestaba con monosílabos o frases cortas. Ella sonreía siempre, él muy de vez en cuando¡hasta para el café eran distintos! Ella le echaba toneladas de azúcar, mucha leche y poco café, él tomaba café sólo. Ahora Sakura entendía como llegaba tan despierto a los entrenamientos cuando eran niños.

Más tarde Sasuke se llevó a Tasuke al salón, a jugar un rato, estaban los dos en el suelo con unos cubos de colores delante. Al principio Tasuke los colocaba unos encima de otros, pero… después encontró algo más divertido que hacer, para que colocarlos unos encima de otros cuando… ¡puedes tirárselos a tu padre! A Sasuke no le hacía mucha gracia el juego, pero Tasuke… se partía de risa. Hubo una vez que Sasuke pensó que su hijo se asfixiaba de tanto reír después de darle con un cubo azul en el ojo. Y si Sasuke los evitaba el niño se enfadaba así de simple. Volvió al juego inicial cuando su madre se lo pidió, claro a ella si le hace caso…

-Sasuke voy a ir al hospital vuelvo dentro de unas horas

Llvaba un vestido verde que le llegaba a las rodillas y con una cola de caballo se preparaba para salir de casa.

-Pensé que hoy no trabajabas

-Voy sólo ha supervisar el embarazo de Kurenai y de paso a recoger unas pruebas que me hice, enseguida vengo -Sasuke aun sentado en el suelo jugando con su hijo, la miró con el cejo fruncido-

-Son unas pruebas de nada… -se sonrojó- vuelvo enseguida ¿cuidas de Tasuke?

-No sé si querrá quedarse conmigo.

-Claro que sí…

Se agachó a su altura y besó en la coronilla a su hijo

-Tasuke ¿verdad que te quieres quedar con papá?

-¡Papááá!

Algo en el interior de Sasuke se descolocó, _papá_… abrió los ojos, nunca pensó que en el futuro llegaría a darle importancia a algo tan simple, aunque claro, en aquellos momentos no sabía lo que era ser padre... le revolvió el pelo a su hijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Sakura sonrió feliz, sabía lo mucho que significaba para Sasuke, lo había pillado intentando enseñarle a decir papá. Y lo entendía. Ella saltó de alegría cuando le oyó decir por primera vez, mamá. Besó la mejilla de Sasuke y se levantó, tenía el presentimiento que, todo, a partir de ahora iría bien. Por que estaban los tres, _juntos_.

·····

Caminaba feliz por los pasillos del hospital, se había topado con algunas enfermeras a las cuales saludó, fue a su consulta y esperó a que llegaran Kurenai y su ex-sensei. Los dos se veían muy felices.

-Hola, Sakura-chan ¿Cómo está Tasuke?

-muy bien. ¿Y tú Kurenai, que tal el embarazo?

-bien, Kakashi me cuida

-Más te vale sensei

Kurenai se sentó en la camilla, junto a la máquina para hacer la ecografía. Después de aplicar el gel sobre el vientre de Kurenai, Sakura empezó con la ecografía. Poco después apareció una imagen en el monitor.

-Arriba a la izquierda esta la cabeza

Kakashi entornó su único ojo visible. _¿Cabeza, que cabeza? Ahí sólo se veían borrones _–pensó-

-y esa manchita blanca, es una mano –continúa Sakura-

Kakashi se acercó la cabeza al monitor, _¿manchita blanca, vale… cual de ellas?_

-Ya lo veo –Dijo Kurenai entusiasmada a punto de echarse a llorar- nuestro bebé Kakashi¿lo ves?

-sí, sí… _ver, que hay que ver, eso son sólo manchas_

Sakura y Kurenai estuvieron un rato viendo al bebé, Kakashi seguía entornando más y más su ojo para ver sus manchitas, por que a su hijo no lo había visto, ella estaba en perfecto estado y el bebé también. Después de la revisión se despidieron de Sakura, Kakashi salió de la consulta con la cara pegada a una foto de la radiografía murmurando… _Aquí no hay ningún bebé. _

-¿Decías algo cariño? –Le preguntó su esposa-

-No nada…

Sakura recogió la consulta y fue a ver a Shizune, que la esperaba en otra consulta en el piso superior. Cuando entró suspiró y las dos se miraron cómplices. Se sentaron en unas sillas y Shizune le entregó una carpeta blanca, con las pruebas dentro. Sakura se mordió el labio y abrió la carpeta, su corazón latía fuerte, leyó con cuidado los documentos y después se echó a llorar, las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

-felicidades, Sakura…

-¡estoy embarazada!

·····

-¿Qué haga quééé?

-Sólo un rato…

-¡Tengo una cita con Hinata no puedo hacer de canguro del tu minisasuke!

-Sólo serán unas horas

-Está bien –resopló Naruto vencido-

Sasuke le entregó a Tasuke a Naruto, junto con un bolso de bebé con las cosas que necesita el pequeño.

-¿Y que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer? –preguntó el rubio con una ceja alzada-

-Ya te contaré Usuratonkachi

-No me llames…

Muy tarde, Tasuke y Naruto se quedaron mirando el lugar donde Sasuke había desaparecido.

-Hinata… -Dijo llorando el rubio…-

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, y gracias a los que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior, en este capítulo no hubo mucho Sasusaku, más bien fue dedicado a la relación de la familia. El próximo si habra mucho más de la pareja. Además creo que el fic llegará pronto a su fin :P!! Gracias de nuevo a todos :)! 

**P.D.** Podeís hacer vuestras apuestas haber si el nuevo Uchiha va a ser niño o niña xD!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon..** la primera en dejarme un review, gracias!! Algo haré con Sai para que no quede solito :P jaja te cuidas!

**-Sakuritah-..** Espero que te haya gustado la relación padre e hijo, Tasuke lo adora xD! muchas gracias por dejarme un review y siento haberte hecho esperar, espero que te guste la continuación, besos! (Viva Sasusaku!!) :P

**Gabrielle Le Fay..** Se nota que me encantan los bebés no :)? ya viene otro de camino xD! el próximo capitulo será más a Sakura y a Sasuke, se lo merecen :P. Gracias por dejarme tu review, cuídate!

**Ayumi -Night Beauty-..** Muchas gracias por tu review, bueno... para el final no queda mucho xD no sabría cuantos capitulos decirte, pero no muchos. El fic ya esta llegando a su fin u.u, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo te cuidas!

**Paulita-Chan..** Si te soy sincera, iba ha hacer que Sakura no lo perdonara y que se quedara con Sai, pero después no me quedé contenta, y lo reescribí, sakura lo ama demasiado para no perdonarlo xD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :) gracias por tu review, besos!!

**Shadow Noir Wing..** Sí, Itachi quedó con vida, pero tranquila aquí nadie va a matar a nadie xD! es que me cae demasiado bien Itachi para matarlo :) muchas gracias por tu review, te me cuidas!!

**Ukio Hyuga..** mantendré a Tsunade alejada de la cara de Sasuke xD! y Sasukin se queda en casita :)! muchas gracias por dejarme un review, espero que te haya gustado la continuación, besos!

**0o0khris0o0..** no pude subir el cpaitulo antes, lo siento, gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n, te cuidas!

**Sakurita55..** Si Sasukito descubrió que no es fácil ser papá xD y aun le queda mucho por sufrir :) gracias por el review, besos!

**kaoru-uchiha..** Gracias por responder a mi pregunta :P fuiste casi la única xD! Síí ser papá no es fácil y Sasukin tienes que sufrir aun más :)! gracias por tu review, cuidate!

**gwynyber..** en el siguiente capítulo se encontraran Sai y Sasuke, (Sasukin el ingrato xD!) y pues habrá mas Sasusaku :) gracia por tu review, besos!

**L.I.T..** muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te gustara como se tratan Sasukin y Tasuke :P te cuidas!

**Sherihilde..** gracias por tu apoto y por dejarme un review, este capítulo no dan muchas ganas de llorar pero aun así espero que te haya gustado :P! te me cuidas!

**saku-chanxsasu..** siento tardarme en actualizar, pero es que no tengo tiempo u.u, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :) y muchas gracias por tu review, estare aquí esperando por tu abrazo y para comer los tamales xD (por cierto que son :P?) cuídate mucho!

**katsura-chan Uchina..** muchas gracias por dejarme un review, y sí... u.u lo perdona demasiado prnto, pero es que donde hay amor xD! gracias y cuídate!

**eternal-vampire..** no te preocupes Sasusin no se va de casa xD! se queda con su familia :) y como ves va en aumento :P, gracias por tu review, besos!

**celenita..** Me alegro de que te gustara la reconciliación :P y los golpes ya se los da Tasuke a su papá xD. Y espero que te haya gustado la evolución de Sasukin como padre :) me sorprendio mucho que hablaras de más bebés, pensamos lo mismo xD yo ya tenía quería uno más :P la familia crece xD! Y Sai no queda solo con alguien lo pondré, aunque lo más seguro es que no sea con ningún personaje de la serie :) muhas gracias por tu review, cuidate!

**Kenia Uchiha..** si xD! un desatre de padre, pero va aprendiendo, gracias por dejarme un review, besos!

**Charlotte-87..** Pobre Sai xD pero tranquila que no se mere más en la relación :P, muchas gracias por dejarme un review, te cuidas

**Haira..** aquí la continuación, perdón por tardar tanto y gracias por dejarme un review :P espero que te gustara este capitulo, besos!

**Harlett..** espero que te gustara ver a Sasukin haciendo de papá xD! muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, te cuidas!

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M..** siento no actualizar pero memandaste tu review justo el día que me fui de vacaciones, y hasta hoy no tube tiempo, perdón, espero que te haya gusatdo este capítulo amigua, gracias por el review, besos!

**Jul13ttA..** Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te gustara este capítulo, tu también cuídate!

¡Muchas gracias tambien a los review anónimos!

·····

**Capítulo décimo**

El clan Uchiha


	11. El Clan Uchiha

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad que me animan mucho. Espero que os guste este capitulo y me digais vuestra opinión. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**Capítulo décimo**

El clan Uchiha

_Felicidad…_

Caminaba alegre por las calles, perdida en sus pensamientos. ¡Iba a ser otra vez mamá!... Se sentía feliz, _nada_ ni _nadie_ podría estropearle ese día. Después de ver el resultado de los análisis con Shizune, le pidió que no dijera nada, primero tenía que asimilarlo ella, después tenía que decírselo a Sasuke y lo siguiente contárselo al resto de sus amigos. ¡Estaba feliz! No prestaba atención hacía donde caminaba… e inconscientemente se llevaba la mano hacía su vientre, que dentro de poco volvería a redondearse. Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se había dado cuenta que el padre de sus hijos caminaba hacia ella… hasta que…

-perdón… -dijo después de dar chocar contra un desconocido- ¿Sasuke?

-Hmp… estás distraída

Se sonrojó nada más verlo, sobretodo por los pensamientos que la distraían.

-¿Dónde está Tasuke?

-Le pedí al dobe que le cuidara unas horas… Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Hai –dijo alzando una ceja… ¿Qué le pasaba?-

Sasuke agarró su mano y tiró de ella para que caminara a su lado, Sakura, nada más sentir los finos dedos de Sasuke entrelazándose con los suyos se sonrojó. Tenía las manos tan suaves… Nunca antes habían ido cogidos de la mano por la calle, se alegró tanto que no pudo evitar enredarse en su brazo, él la miró tiernamente, no pareció importarle en absoluto… Estaba tan feliz, al fin se empezaba a abrir un poco a ella.

Siguieron caminando el uno junto al otro un buen rato, Sakura hablaba sobre sus cosas, el hospital, Tasuke… y él la escuchaba, se había olvidado completamente de contarle sobre su embarazo, estaba tan distraída por la compañía de Sasuke, pocas veces se le veía tan relajado como hoy. Lo sentía diferente, hasta se le veía… feliz.

El sol bañaba toda la villa, había un pequeña brisa que mecía sus cabellos refrescando el ambiente… el día estaba muy tranquilo. Los dos sentados en un banco bajo la sombra de los árboles disfrutaban del silencio, juntos. Sakura apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha, mientras sus manos, aun entrelazadas descansaban sobre sus piernas… sí, definitivamente el día no podía ser mejor.

_Y él…_ nunca se hubiera imaginado a él mismo en una situación como esa, pero le gustaba, le gustaba la compañía de Sakura, sentirla cerca, estar con ella, pasear con ella, comer con ella, dormir con ella… al fin había dejado de sentirse _solo_. Ella era dulce, cariñosa, tierna… Todo el amor que ella le regalaba lo fue cambiando poco a poco. Y aunque le costó entender lo que sentía –y más le costaba expresarlo- estaba feliz por tener a Sakura a su lado. Y ya era hora de empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

-Sakura

-¿si? –susurró con los ojos cerrados, le encantaba sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke junto al suyo-

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado, Sasuke acarició gentilmente su mejilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos, estaban a tan poco distancia… sus labios estaban separados por un par de centímetros, hasta que Sasuke posó sus labios sobre ella, besaba tan bien, Sakura abrió la boca para mejorar el beso, era tan tierno, tan suave… podía ser en ocasiones frío y poco sensible, pero besaba de una forma tan dulce que la embriagaba… cada vez que la besaba sentía un calor inundando su corazón… sus labios rozando, sus lenguas entrelazándose, y luego… _empezó a llorar…_

Durante en exquisito beso, Sasuke acarició sus manos, y deslizo suavemente un anillo por su dedo anular. Bajó la vista y miró con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos el precioso anillo en su mano, aun entrelazada con la de Sasuke… era precioso, gimoteó y volvió la vista hacía los ojos de Sasuke. La miraba decidido y con una pequeña sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Y casi se desmaya cuando Sasuke acercó la boca a su oído y en un susurro, muy bajito, le preguntó…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Y lloró de pura felicidad, -Sí quiero, sí quiero¡sí quiero!- fue su respuesta, abrazó a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, los dos estuvieron a punto de caerse del banco… Notó como él le acariciaba el pelo y después lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa. Él secó con suavidad sus lágrimas… se miraban como dos tontos enamorados, y eso es lo que eran, aunque a Sasuke le costara expresarlo a ella no le importaba, amaba a ese hombre, cada centímetro de su ser, su pelo, sus ojos, su mal humor por las mañanas, sus silencios… adoraba cuando fruncía el ceño y cuando imperceptiblemente se sonrojaba o se ponía nervioso, y quería que a partir de ahora, Tasuke, Sasuke, el bebé que venía en camino y ella fueran felices. Y estaba completamente segura de que lo iban a ser.

Él le dio un último beso y miró esos preciosos ojos verdes que habían conseguido enamorarle. Hoy tenían un brillo especial… vio como se sonrojaba y se mordía suavemente el labio inferior, le entraron una ganas tremendas de besarla pero ella empezó ha hablar con voz muy suave.

-Sasuke-kun… Vamos a tener un bebé, estoy embarazada.

Y entonces Sakura presenció lo que nunca pensó que llegaría a ver. El Uchiha se había sonrojado notablemente, se notaba su nerviosismo, pero también su felicidad… ella se rió, notó como él la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Podía oír el ritmo alocado de su corazón, un suave temblor en sus manos mientras la abrazaba. Puede que no se expresara con palabras pero todo su ser exudaba lo que sentía. Estuvieron juntos. Abrazados en silencio, su vida iba a empezar a cambiar a partir de hoy, para mejor.

De camino a casa del Uzumaki los dos caminaron el uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas. Sasuke no paraba de pensar en su futuro, ya tenía ganas de que su hijo naciera, pero quería estar con Sakura durante el embarazo. Y ella no paraba de mirar a su anillo y a su prometido.

Y cuando llegaron a casa del rubio, Naruto les abrió la puerta cubierto de… ¿polvos de talco?

-¿Qué te ha pasado dobe?

Con la puerta agarrada con fuerza aun en la mano y los ojos entrecerrados, miró con odio al Uchiha y se limitó contestar:

-Una larga historia, teme…

_15 minutos antes…_

_Naruto, olisqueó el ambiente y un "extraño" olor parecía venir de Tasuke. _

_-Tasuke, no podías esperar para hacer tus cosas…_

_El rubio, muy a su pesar cogió al niño manteniéndolo a una distancia prudente, lo dejó encima de la mesa mientras rebuscaba, entra la pequeña mochila que le había dejado el Uchiha, unos pañales… sacó las toallitas, el papel, los pañales, el polvo de talco… Y se dispuso a cambiar al pequeñín. Le sacó la ropa, el pañal y miró con cara de asco el regalo que le había dejado Tasuke. Se llevó dos dedos a la nariz, con __**mucha**__ precaución agarró el pañal con dos dedos y lo tiró a la basura. Pero… cuando alzó la vista otra vez hacia Tasuke… _

_-¡Nooo! –Dijo con cara de horror-_

_Lo último que vio antes de acabar completamente blanco fue al minisasuke tirándole el bote abierto de los polvos de talco. Tasuke no sabía hablar pero se reía de lo lindo… _

-¿Dónde está Tasuke?

-En el salón… -dijo gruñón-

Sakura entró en la casa de su amigo y vio a su hijo jugando en el suelo con un par de peluches.

-¡Mamá! –Dijo alzando los brazos hacia ella, lo cogió en brazos y lo estrechó contra ella en un dulce abrazo, no soportaba estar lejos de su pequeño-

-¿Se portó bien? –Naruto miró con los ojos entrecerrados al pequeño en brazos de su madre, ahora parecía un santo-

-Si… **muy** bien…

-Naruto, Sasuke y yo nos vamos a casar.

-¿¡Qué!? Es verdad teme. –Sasuke se limitó a asentir sonrojado mirando hacía otro lado-

-Y vamos a tener un bebé

-¿¡¡Quééé!!? –Ya no se molestó en preguntar al ver que el sonrojo de su amigo se intensificaba- se ve que no pierdes el tiempo, teme…

-Cállate dobe...

-Bueno, familia feliz, os tenéis que ir, tengo que ir a prepararme para la cita con Hinata. A la que por cierto, ya llego tarde.

-Ya nos vamos dobe.

Naruto casi los empujó hacía la puerta, los tres después de despedirse de un desesperado rubio caminaron hacía _su_ casa. Sakura abrazaba amorosamente a su hijo, Sasuke con una mano llevaba la mochila del bebé, la otra reposaba sobre los hombros de su prometida.

·····

Se palpaba un ambiente tenso, Tsunade y Jiraiya se lanzaban miradas pidiendo consejo el uno al otro… Kakashi se limitaba a guardar silencio. Unos cuantos Anbu esperaban a que la Hokage volviera a hablar. Le había explicado la situación. Ahora, los que estaba presente en el despacho de la Hokage tendrían que decidir que era lo mejor para Konoha. La situación era la siguiente.

Al menos cinco shinobis, habían sido descubiertos rondando por las afueras de Konoha, fueron vistos por un grupo de Anbu bajo el mando de Kakashi. Salían de misión, pero sintieron algo extraño por los alrededores. Sólo sabían la identidad de dos de los shinobis, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, que se "presentaron" a Kakashi, en esta ocasión, Hatake tubo suerte, enseguida llegaron sus compañeros del escuadron Anbu y los dos ninjas de Akatsuki se retiraron, pero Kakashi sabía que si hubieran querido matarlos hubieran tenían oportunidades. La pregunta era… ¿Por qué se dejaron ver y por qué se fueron sin luchar?

Después de que Kakashi le explicara lo ocurrido a la Hokage delante de Jiraiya y su escuadrón, nadie había vuelto a abrir la boca. Hasta que Tsunade rompió el silencio…

-Creo que no vienen a por Naruto… ¿Tú que crees, Jiraiya?

-No tiene sentido ir a por el Kyubi cuando está en la villa, y menos descubrirse de esa forma antes de ir a por él.

-Está claro, -interrumpió Kakashi- quieren que nosotros vayamos a por ellos…

Otro silencio se instaló en el despacho, estaban confundidos, no era propio de Akatsuki actuar de esa manera, estaba claro que tenían planeado algo.

-Yo… creo que lo que Itachi Uchiha busca no es a Naruto… si no a su hermano.

Tsunade lo miró, ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo…

-Si Sasuke se enterara de que su hermano ronda Konoha, iría en su busca, eso está claro. La mejor manera de atraer a Sasuke sería dejarlo ver… pero¿Por que?

-¿Quizá por Tasuke? –Sugirió Kakashi-

-Dudo que ni siquiera sepa que exista, además no conseguiría nada… -Dijo Tsunade, la rubia se masajeó las sienes para aplacar el intenso dolor de cabeza y continuó hablando- lo más seguro es que venga por Sasuke, y creo que las razones son más personales, Akatsuki se esta derrumbando quizá Itachi quiera cobrar cuentas pendientes con su hermano. No sé…

-Esta sería la primera vez que Itachi busca a Sasuke.

-Bueno… para todo hay una primera vez… -contestó con la Hokage- Kakashi busca a los shinobis disponibles, los iremos a buscar, no podemos permitir que miembros de Akatsuki merodeen por Konoha, además no sabemos si aun hay más shinobi, aparte de esos cinco.

-¿Qué hacemos con Sasuke Tsunade-sama?

-Él será el primero en saberlo…

···········

No paraba de rememorar lo que había ocurrido ese día una y otra vez. Ahora estaba completamente tranquilo, dentro de la bañera, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sumergido en agua caliente, que relajaba todos sus músculos. El agua desprendía un suave olor, debido al aceite que Sakura había vertido dentro del agua justo antes de irse a atender a su hijo, dejando solo a Sasuke con sus pensamientos. Desde el baño podía oír la suave voz de Sakura, tarareaba en voz baja una nana… aunque no los podía ver, se imaginaba Sakura, tendría a su hijo en brazos y lo acunaba antes de dormir. Se sorprendió pensando en lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a tener lo que tanto había echado de menos… una familia.

Desde hacía unos días no paraba de recordar su pasado, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, recordaba los momentos vividos con sus padres y su hermano, sobretodo le venían a la mente recuerdos de su padre, y se había prometido a así mismo que, aunque siempre quiso y respetó a su padre, no sería como él. Educaría a Tasuke, y los hijos que vendrían, de forma distinta a como lo hizo su padre con él, los querría a todos por igual y no le daría importancia quien tuviera poder o quien fuera más fuerte. También intentaría ser un esposo mejor… su padre amaba a su madre, eso estaba claro, pero si en algo se parecía Sasuke a su padre, era a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Su madre lo había dicho: "_siempre parece estar enojado y nos es muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos_…" en esos se parecía en su padre, mentira… era peor, por mucho que Sasuke intentara expresar lo que sentía le era muy difícil, y en eso quería cambiar. Aunque sabía que no podía del todo, su pasado no se lo permitía, pero quería que su familia, supiera lo mucho que los quería y le importaban…

Apenas sintió cuando Sakura dejó de tararear esa suave melodía, cuando andando despacio entró en el baño sin hacer ruido, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sentía que ella estaba cerca, mirándolo, aun así él mantuvo los ojos cerrados, con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en el borde de la bañera.

Sakura, con la espalda arrimada a la puerta sonreía. Prometida… dios se lo había pedido, había soñado tantas veces cuando era niña con ese momento, pero definitivamente… había sido mejor que en sus sueños. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a la bañera, colocándose detrás de Sasuke. Con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo empezó a darle un masaje en el cuello y los hombros. Después de oír un par de suspiros de aprobación de Sasuke lo abrazo por detrás… Quería que Sasuke fuera feliz a partir de ahora, que se olvidara de su hermano, de su venganza, que volviera a sofreír. Besó la base de su cuello y se levantó, se movió hasta estar enfrente de la bañera, llevó sus finas manos hacia las tiras de su vestido, lo deslizó por su cuerpo, junto con el resto de su ropa, hasta que estos llegaron al suelo.

Sasuke había abierto los ojos, Sakura no se sorprendió al ver el sharingan en ellos, ya se había acostumbrado a ver esos ojos que tanta gente temía, casi siempre antes de dormirse los veía, y Sasuke solía activarlo cuando hacían el amor… Sakura no sabía por que lo hacía… o si lo hacía inconscientemente. Se metió en la bañera, enfrente de Sasuke, se sumergía poco a poco, sintiendo como el agua caliente acariciaba su piel.

Le encantaban los baños de agua caliente y más si tenía a un guapearas con ella dentro de la bañera.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, cogió la mano de Sakura entre la suya y tiró de ella, la pelirrosa le devolvió la sonrisa se acercó a él y apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de su prometido. Prometido… ay, que bien sonaba esa palabra. Suspiró hondo al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodeándola. Si en algún lado se sentía segura era ahí, entre sus brazos. Él inconscientemente acarició con suaves caricias el brazo de Sakura. Ella era tan frágil… más ahora que estaba embarazada, y sobretodo tan inocente, él podía sacarle los colores con cualquier cosa, además era pequeñita… pero no importaba por que se iba a encargar de que nadie, absolutamente nadie le tocara ni un solo pelo a Sakura.

Ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás, abrió los ojos, el gemido que escapó de su garganta fue tan fuerte, que hasta sintió un poco de vergüenza. Sasuke había acariciado sus senos…

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta pudo ver sus ojos verdes, ensombrecidos por el deseo… sonrió… volvía ha hacerla sonrojar, posó su mano en la nunca y la atrajo hacia si, llevó la mano que quedaba libre hasta su cadera para pegarla lo más posible a él. Él cuerpo flexible y blando de ella apoyado contra el abdomen duro como una roca de él. Sonrió entre el beso al sentir los abundantes pechos de ella aplastarse contra su torso, seguían besándose, pero de repente Sasuke se detuvo y miró hacía la puerta. Sakura besó la comisura de su labio y al no verse correspondida se extraño y le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien acaba de entrar en casa… -Se separó de ella lo más suavemente posible y salió de la bañera- vístete

Él no se molesto ni en coger una toalla, salió del baño, empapando el suelo por el que pisaba hasta llegar a su habitación. La o las personas que acababan de entrar estaban en el piso de abajo, se había puesto el primer pantalón que cogió y ni se molestó en coger una camisa, fue directo hacia su katana, le sería mucho más útil, dado que el desconocido estaba a unos metros de distancia…

Salió de la habitación. A pesar de que estaba en penumbra podía percibir una sombra al final del pasillo. Fuese quien fuese tendría que matarlo si quería llegar a las habitaciones en donde estaban Sakura y su hijo. Podía oír los pasos de Sakura, salió del baño vestida con la ropa que había dejado enfrente de la bañera, estaba justo detrás de Sasuke… y podía sentir al intruso, con un grito ahogado salió corriendo hacia su habitación. _Tasuke_.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

No podía ser un ladrón, ninguno en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar en las propiedades del clan Uchiha, y mucho menos sería uno de sus amigos. Un movimiento… la sombra dio un par de pasos al frente y dio a conocer su identidad mostrando sus ojos… Sharingan. La mandíbula de Sasuke se tenso, sus ojos que mostraban su técnica de línea sucesoria estaban completamente abiertos y sus manos empezaron a temblar de odio y frustración. ¿¡Es que acaso no lo podía dejar vivir en paz!? No se lo podía creer… pero una cosa estaba clara, Uchiha Itachi no seguiría respirando el mismo aire que su familia por mucho tiempo.

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, debajo de la ventana. Se había armado con unos kunais y unos shuriken que había guardo en su estuche y abrazaba fuerte a su hijo contra su pecho. No se podía echar a llorar, necesitaba estar atenta, no sabía lo que pasaba… no sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba a punto de levantarse y saltar por la ventana con Tasuke en brazos cuando oyó una explosión.

Tasuke, que estaba adormilado, despertó asustado por el estruendo y empezó a llorar mientras se abrazaba a su madre.

La pared del segundo piso de la casa estaba destrozada, trozos de piedra y madera estaban esparcidos por el jardín, donde dos figuras se alzaban una enfrente de la otra.

-¿A que has venido aquí? –Gritó Sasuke-

No hubo respuesta, maldito… estaba dispuesto a dejar su venganza, a olvidar el pasado… en su último encuentro le había perdonado la vida. Ahora se arrepentía, tenía que haberle matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero Sasuke tenía clara una cosa, Itachi Uchiha no le volvería a arrebatar a su familia.

Sakura estaba asustada, no paraba de oír el sonido de la batalla, Sasuke estaba en el jardín, luchando contra su propio hermano, había perdido la noción del tiempo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida, todo su cuerpo temblaba y Tasuke no paraba de llorar. Seguía debajo del marco de la ventana, escuchando atentamente… Hasta que sintió unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación.

Se incorporó con Tasuke en brazos y empuñó un Kunai, la puerta corrediza se abrió mostrando una cabeza rubia seguida por Kakashi…

-¡Naruto! -sollozó-

-Vamos Sakura tienes que salir de aquí... –dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba rápidamente-

-No puedo dejar a Sasuke… él est…

-Este lugar es peligroso para Tasuke, y tu hijo te necesita –no espero una respuesta…- nos vamos

El rubio empujó a Sakura fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo la esperaban dos Anbu…

-Sacadla de aquí

Después de la orden de Kakashi, su sensei y Naruto saltaron por la ventana, para caer en el suelo, a espaldas del moreno. Una parte del jardín estaba destrozada, y la batalla apenas había comenzado. Naruto con los ojos tornándose rojos empezó a correr hacia su compañero pero Kakashi lo detuvo. Naruto, aunque quería intervenir, sabía que no debía, esa batalla era de Sasuke, y él no tenía derecho a unirse…

Ambos hermanos estaba quietos, el uno enfrente del otro, en la casa donde años atrás Itachi había asesinado a su propia familia, en el jardín donde Sasuke jugaba de pequeño, en el jardín donde muchas veces había hablado con él, de hermano a hermano… Los dos con el sharingan activado.

-Voy a matarte… -Dijo Sasuke despacio- Pero antes quiero saber la razón por la que mataste a nuestros padres.

-Te lo dije una vez…–susurró su hermano- puse a prueba mi contenedor

-¿Contenedor?... –Dijo entre dientes- ¡Ja, y una mierda! -Sasuke se lanzó hacia Itachi, puño contra puño-

-Eres mi oponente Sasuke… aquel que confirmará mi contenedor.

Sasuke saltó hacía atrás, interponiendo distancia entre él y su hermano. Era de noche y lo único que iluminaba el jardín eran un par de lámparas, hacía viento y seguramente pronto empezaría a llover… _aquel que confirmará mi contenedor. _Esas palabras ya las había oído antes. Cerró los ojos, apretaba los puños y la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que empezaba a dolerle… alzó la cabeza y miró hacía atrás. Naruto y Kakashi estaban detrás de él…

Y sonrió, confirmar el contenedor, si eso es lo que quería su hermano… lo iba a tener.

Sasuke empuño su katana,_chidori nagashi... corriente de mil pájaros…_ el chakra empezó a rodearle el cuerpo. Desactivo su sharingan y miro a su hermano a los ojos.

_-¿Puedes venir conmigo a un entrenamiento de shuriken después de la escuela?_

_-estoy ocupado… puedes pedírselo a mi padre. _

_-Pero tú eres mejor en técnicas con shuriken, hasta yo puedo saberlo. Siempre me tratas como a una carga… _

Sonrió al recordar ese día… después de haberle pedido que le ayudara con el entrenamiento, Itachi con un movimiento de mano le pidió que se acercara. Después le dio un golpe en la frente.

_-Perdóname, Sasuke. Otro día… No tengo tiempo para estar contigo hoy. _

_-Siempre dices lo mismo: perdóname Sasuke… y después me golpeas la frente. Además dices "hoy" pero nunca estás conmigo. _

Su hermano mayor seguía ahí de pie, enfrente de él. No había movido ni un solo dedo. Nunca sabría exactamente las razones por las que Itachi asesinó al clan. Ni si Itachi quería a su familia. Pero acababa de comprender algo, su hermano no lo había dejado con vida aquella noche, para que en un futuro pudiera comprobar su contenedor. Era al revés…

_-Tú cargas ese potencial, me detestaste y mantuviste un rencor hacía mí. Continuamente deseaste superarme… y es por eso que te dejare vivir para mí…_

Itachi Uchiha, su hermano, no necesitaba nada más para comprobar su poder. Quería saber… si Sasuke… su estúpido hermano pequeño, podía, algún día, _superarle_.

Sasuke empezó a correr hacia su hermano, Itachi en posición de defensa se estremeció, Sasuke abrió los ojos a unos metros de su hermano. Ni el sharingan ni el mangekyo Sharingan… le devolvieron la mirada. Ojos rojo sangre, tres aros rodeaban la pupila central, compuesta por un circulo con tres aspas que giraba en una dirección.

Un nuevo tipo de sharingan, Itachi no notó el dolor de la Katana de Sasuke atravesándolo el corazón, ni el chakra del chidori nagashi herir su piel, sintió de golpe todo el dolor, que Sasuke acumuló y padeció durante años, después de perder a su familia.

Su estúpido hermano pequeño… lo había superado…

Había empezado a llover, pequeñas gotas bañaban los cuerpos de los dos hermano, Sasuke soltó la katana y se tambaleó hacia tras dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas. Y se llevó la mano a la cara, lágrimas… lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente, fue la mirada de su hermano, en su rostro una sonrisa… hasta que cayó en el suelo, enfrente de él… manchando la tierra de sangre.

········

_Andaba de un lado al otro de la casa…_

_Era un día soleado, el ambiente era cálido y todas las ventanas de la residencia Uchiha estaban abiertas¿Dónde estaban su hijo y su futura esposa? Una suave brisa recorría todos los recovecos de la casa, y Sasuke que en estos momentos atravesaba el jardín exterior podía oír claramente la voz de una mujer cantando un melodía… el canto proveía de una habitación cercana a él… desde el pasillo podía ver que la puerta estaba abierta… La voz era idéntica a la de…_

_-¿Mamá?_

_-Hola Sasuke-chan… _

_-Mamá… _

_Era su madre, estaba igual que cuando él tenía ocho años, mismo pelo, mismos ojos, misma piel… Era ella, se acercó despacio, con miedo de que desapareciese, se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó… su madre lo acogió en sus brazos, acariciándole su pelo rebelde. _

_-Sasuke-chan… _

_Se separó de ella, no se lo podía creer, era su madre, era ella… pero…_

_-No voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo… -dijo su madre sonriéndole- así que prométeme una cosa… -le acarició la mejilla- prométeme que vas a ser feliz. _

_Sasuke miraba cada centímetro de su rostro, quería guardarla en la memoria para siempre, hubo ocasiones que se asustó, cuando, a veces, se olvidaba del rostro de sus padres, en aquellos momentos, siempre se encerraba en algún lugar y empezaba a recordar los buenos momentos. Y ahora que veía a su madre, iba a grabarse cada planicie y curva de su rostro… él asintió, sí… a partir de ahora iba a ser feliz… su madre sonrió feliz y sintió los labios de ella plantarse en su mejilla… _

_Te quiero… -oyó antes de su madre desapareciese lentamente-_

_-Yo también te quiero… -sonrió- mamá._

_······_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar, sólo veía un techo blanco… y de repente recordó… mamá… pero no se entristeció, puedo que fuera sólo un sueño, pero sentía tranquilidad, hacia mucho que no soñaba con su madre, y estaba seguro que ese sueño se le quedaría grabado en la memoria para siempre… miró hacia su derecha, había una maquina que media el ritmo cardiaco, pero estaba apagada, al fondo había una ventana abierta, entrecerró los ojos y miró hacía su izquierda. Sonrió de lado al ver cabellos rosados, Sakura estaba sentada a su lado, sujetando su mano izquierda y con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en la cama, por el ritmo lento de su respiración, Sasuke supuso que estaba durmiendo… a la derecha había una pequeña mesa, encima había un florero con varias flores… todas blancas.

Debía de llevar algunos días inconsciente, alargó su brazo derecho y acarició la cabellera rosada.

-Sakura…

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza, abrió los ojos y puedo ver su mirada verde jade mirándolo… aun estaba media dormida. Se incorporó un poco, sentándose en la cama y vio la sonrisa de Sakura. No tardó nada en ver como ella se echaba a su brazos, aun estaba un poco adolorido pero no le importaba, había pasado mucho miedo cuando había visto a su hermano, no hubiera soportado que algo le hubiera pasado a ella o a su hijo… _su hermano… _

-Sakura… Itach…

-¡shh! –Le besó… después acarició su rostro cerciorándose de que todo estaba bien- voy a llamar a Tsunade

Salió corriendo de la habitación, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y ella va y se larga… molesta. Negó la cabeza sonriendo, era su molestia pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, su cuerpo estaba bien, no tenía heridas, lo peor era ese dolor de cabeza… diez minutos después la puerta se abrió, pero no era Tsunade ni mucho menos Sakura, era Naruto… y traía en brazos a su hijo, sano y salvo. Que ganas tenía de ver al enano…

-Me encontré con Sakura, iba corriendo en busca de Tsunade… me dijo que ya habías despertado… -Naruto se sentó en la silla donde antes estaba Sakura con su típica sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas teme?

-Perfectamente, dobe…

Estiró las manos hacía Tasuke, Naruto se lo entregó con cuidado y rió al ver como el pequeño abrazaba a su padre. Lo más raro fue que a Sasuke no pareció importarle, es más le devolvió el abrazo. Es increíble el cariño que acabó cogiéndole Tasuke a su padre en tan poco tiempo… Sasuke acomodó a su hijo en su regazo y empezó a hacerle preguntas a su amigo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-una semana…

-¿Qué pasó con Itachi?

-Lo mataste Sasuke… tu katana le atravesó el corazón.

-¿Qué ocurrió ese día? –Naruto suspiró cansado, le iba a tocar a él dar la e explicación-

-No sabemos a que vinieron, junto con Itachi venían Kisame y más ninjas… al parecer Kakashi los vio merodeando por los alrededores de la aldea ese día. Pero no se llevaron nada, y no mataron a nadie, tan sólo dejaron unos cuantos heridos leves… Kisame y dos ninjas más murieron, los otros escaparon… Sasuk… -se vio interrumpido-

Tsunade entró en la habitación del hospital, seguida de cerca por su alumna.

-¡mamá! –Dijo Tasuke nada más verla entrar-

-Dejadnos solos, tengo que hablar con Sasuke…

Siguiendo la ordenas de la Hokage, Sakura cogió en brazos a su hijo y junto con Naruto dejaron a solas a Sasuke y a la rubia. Tsunade se posicionó enfrente de la cama, mirando duramente al Uchiha con los brazos cruzados.

-Esa técnica que usaste… dejó tu chakra al cero. Kakashi y Naruto dijeron que sólo te vieron usar el chidori nagashi, pero… ambos sabemos que esa técnica no te hubiera dejado en tal estado… ¿qué paso?

-eso ya no importa… -contestó en un susurro el Uchiha-

-te recomiendo… que esa técnica que utilizaste te la guardes para ti… por que la próxima vez podrías morir. –Sasuke asintió y la rubia suspiró, se encaminó hacia la salida y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta le dijo- esta vez estuviste preparado para proteger a tu familia… -Tsunade no miró atrás, pero si lo hubiera echo, hubiera visto una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en los labios de Sasuke.

Al día siguiente le dieron el alta al moreno, todos sus amigos lo fueron a visitar y fueron testigos del sonrojo del Uchiha… y es que Sakura no se había separado de él desde que despertó esa mañana en el hospital, se había sentado con él en la cama, y no lo había soltado en todo el día… no se quejaba de su compañía todo lo contrario, pero si tenía que abrazarlo hasta dejarle sin respiración y besar hasta el último rincón de su rostro al menos que lo hiciera cuando estaban a solas… o por lo menos no delante del dobe… sí, definitivamente Sakura lo estaba cambiando.

_Y pasaron los meses y Sakura lo seguía cambiando._

_Seis meses después…_

Sasuke se despertó, una suave brisa entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación. Se frotó la cara con una de sus manos y sintió el roce de su anillo de casado… sí, casado. Llevaba cuatro gloriosos meses casado con su preciosa esposa. Miró a un lado y la vio a su lado, tendida en la cama de lado. Estaba de más de siete meses. Era hermosa, pero cruel… _ella_ era la única que sabía el sexo del bebé… _los demás_ tendrían que aguantarse sin saberlo. Al menos hasta que naciera el bebé.

Esa mañana el matrimonio decidió dar una vuelta por la aldea con su hijo. Simplemente a pasear, a charlar tranquilamente. Decidieron hacer una visita a Kakashi y Kurenai. Haber como estaban ellos y su bebé recién nacido. Tenía tan sólo unos pocos meses. Había sido niño pero idéntico a su madre. Pelo oscuro, ojos color carmesí… quien sabe a lo mejor heredaba la impuntualidad de su padre. Sakura pensó que en un futuro sus hijos serían muy buenos amigos.

Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo invitaron a comer a Naruto y a Hinata, se los habían encontrado en medio del paseo. La feliz pareja, aun seguían de novios. Naruto le había dicho a Sasuke que le había intentado pedir matrimonio varias veces, pero que en el último momento le entraba vergüenza y no se lo pedía… El Uchiha le había dicho ayer a su mujer¿Que te apuestas a que esta semana le pide matrimonio?

Al final el rubio los acabó arrastrando hasta el ichiraku, comieron ramen entre insultos por parte del Uchiha y el Uzumaki. Mientras que sus novias charlaban alegremente y jugaban con el pequeño Uchiha. Pasaron un día en familia, rodeados de sus amigos y cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse tras las montañas, Sasuke decidió llevar a Sakura a un lugar especial…

Un lago circular, con un pequeño puente de madera unido a la orilla, enfrente del lago se podía ver varias montañas, que adornaban una hermosa puesta de sol. Las aguas bañadas por los últimos rayos del astro rey se veían tranquilas… era el lugar favorito de Sasuke, donde su padre le enseño el katon goukakyuu no jutsu y donde hizo la promesa de convertirse en un vengador… ahora que su hermano estaba muerto, no se lo podía creer.

Matar a su hermano no lo hizo más feliz, pero de algo se sentía orgulloso… en la pelea no tenía en mente vengar a su clan, si no proteger a su familia y cuando lo mató, lo primero que pensó, fue que Sakura y su hijo estarían a salvo de ese asesino.

Miró a su izquierda, Sakura… los rayos del sol bañaban su rostro, al igual que el de su hijo, que estaba apoyado en el hombro de su madre, el niño estaba medio dormido. Era hermosa, sobre todo ahora, que estaba embarazada… puede que no fuera la mujer más atractiva del mundo, pero para él si lo era… (Aunque no se lo dijese muy a menudo) le encantaban sus labios, su nariz respingona, el color de sus ojos y le encantaba sobretodo verla enfadada…

-Mi padre me enseñó aquí el katon… -Sakura lo miró de soslayo- estuve entrenando durante días para demostrarle que podía hacerlo y que se sintiera orgulloso de mí…

-Bueno ahora tu podrás, enseñárselo a Tasuke –miró hacia el frente con una sonrisa- y a los que vengan…

-Sakura… -se sentía tonto por preguntarle eso, pero tenía que hacerlo- ¿estás segura de que quieres estar casada conmigo?

Ella lo miró sorprendida… ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Se acercó a él y plantó sus labios sobre los suyos, Sasuke rodeó su cintura, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo contra él, pero teniendo cuidado de no hacer daño a Tasuke.

-No hablo mucho, no expreso lo que siento… -entornó los ojos- bueno… no muy a menudo… soy un desastre cuidando a Tasuke y enseguida me pongo de mal humor. –Sakura se rió y después le dio un beso-

-Cada día hablas más y me cuentas que es lo que pasa, lo de Tasuke no es verdad, en muy poco tiempo te ha cogido mucho cariño y ya me encargaré yo de ponerte de buen humor… -dijo poniendo una mirada para nada inocente- además, te quiero mucho…

Se estrecharon en un abrazo y un silencio los invadió… Sakura rompió el silencio susurrándole…

-Ahora es cuando tienes que decir… Yo también te quiero Sakura…

Sasuke se echó a reír y la beso.

-Yo también te quiero… Sakura.

Y se volvieron a besar bajo los rayos de la puesta de sol.

Ahora Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo importante que era Sakura, si ella no estuviera con él, después de acabar su venganza no tendría a nadie por quien vivir… quería casarse con ella y tener muchos hijos, quizá volvería a poner en marcha el cuartel Uchiha, después de todo…

_Ahora tenía el resto de su vida para ser __feliz__…_

**.. fιи ..**


End file.
